Letting You Go
by darknessprincess
Summary: Pairings: Delena, Stelena, Datherine Resumen: ¿Qué haces cuando pierdes lo que tienes? ¿Cuando sientes un vacío en tu corazón que te va minando dia a día? ¿Lo dejas ir? ¿Lo retienes? Crees de verdad en que si quieres algo has de dejarlo ir para que luego vuelva a tí si de verdad te quiere? Disclaimer: los personajes son de LJ Smith y de la CW, la historia es mia
1. Chapter 1

Letting you go watch?v=OI7or-BVi_E

Capítulo 1 - ¿Cómo ha pasado?

Damon llegó a su casa y soltó las llaves en la mesa de la entrada, se quitó la chaqueta y la puso en el perchero y se paró a escuchar.

Ni un ruido, la casa parecía estar completamente vacía… como casi siempre.

Entró al salón y fue hacia su habitación para asegurarse de lo que ya sospechaba, su mujer no había llegado aún a casa. Estaba solo.

Se quitó la ropa y fue hacia la ducha.

El vapor y el calor del agua sobre su piel le relajaron los músculos y le aliviaron un poco el cansancio, pero no le relajaron de la pena en la que se había sumergido últimamente su alma.

Se salió de la ducha y se anudó una toalla en la cintura. En la mesilla miró la hora, las diez y ella aún no llegaba.

Fue a buscar su móvil, lo había dejado en la cómoda de la habitación probablemente ella le hubiera dejado un mensaje, quiso pensar, pero sabía la realidad, sabía que ella no le había dejado nada, y el comprobarlo sólo le hizo entristecerse aún más.

"¿La llamo?" pensó. Probablemente no ganara nada con aquello. Si la llamaba y ella no contestaba, ¿qué pensar? ¿Pensar que ella habría visto que era él quien llamaba y que había decidido ignorarle a propósito? Aquello le volvería loco de celos, pensando que quizá estaba con él… ¿O pensar que ella no le contestaría porque ni siquiera pensaba en él como para pensar que le iba a llamar, como para pensar en mandarle un mensaje? Aquello le hundiría más aún en la miseria. Mejor dejarlo estar. Dejó el móvil en la misma cómoda de donde lo había cogido y se fue a quitar la toalla.

Se puso unos boxers y una camiseta de algodón y se fue a buscar algo para prepararse la cena. Sacó un poco de pollo cocido, lechuga y un poco tomate, y se preparó un sándwich con mayonesa y se sentó a cenar sólo en la isla de la cocina.

¿Cómo habían llegado ahí? ¿Cuándo habían llegado ahí?

La casa estaba completamente vacía y sola, completamente sumida en el silencio. Si hubieran tenido niños… pensó.

"_Esperemos un año más". _Le había dicho ella. _"Ahora mismo tengo muchísimo trabajo con la residencia y preparando los exámenes, pero todo pasará, cuando acabe todo será diferente". _Le había dicho ella y le había dado un beso para acallar sus quejas, para cerrar sus dudas, y él se había dejado callar, se había dejado convencer… Y la residencia había acabado hacía un año, y los exámenes habían pasado hacía ya bastante tiempo, pero ella nunca estaba para hablar de tener niños, nunca estaba para que pudieran ponerse a hacerlos, y cuando estaba, estaba a millas de él, estaba lejos aunque estuviera entre sus brazos. ¿Cómo les había pasado esto? ¿Cómo él no se había dado cuenta hasta que ya era demasiado tarde? ¿Era ya demasiado tarde?

El aún podría hablar con ella y le podría decir _"¿Qué te pasa, mi niña?"_ y ella le miraría con sorpresa y le diría con una sonrisa _"No me pasa nada, ¿por qué lo preguntas?_ ". Él le diría que la notaba rara, que la notaba distante y ella se acercaría a él y le diría _"Qué tontería. Estoy aquí". _Y le besaría y él querría pensar que sí, que era todo una tontería, que el mundo que ellos habían construido para sí no se estaba desmoronando poco a poco, que su palacio de cristal no se resquebrajaba, que sus vidas eran felices, que eran plenas, y que ella aún le amaba, como antes… Recordó el primer día en que la vio, mientras ahora miraba su silla vacía en la isla de la cocina.

_En el pasado…_

_Damon estaba sentado en urgencias con una toalla en la frente para cortar la hemorragia, se había dado un buen golpe al caerse en el baño, con suerte no se habría hecho más que tres o cuatro puntos a lo más, pero podría haberse matado y no había en el cielo bastantes dioses a los que agradecer por ello._

_Su camiseta estaba bastante manchada de sangre, era una de las camisetas viejas que se ponía para dormir, pero tampoco le había dado tiempo a cambiarse, al menos se había puesto unos vaqueros, habría sido peor que llegara la ambulancia a casa y lo hubieran sacado por ahí en calzoncillos. Se rio para sí mismo ante aquella idea, debía de tener una contusión pues no pensaba con mucha claridad, menuda idea tonta le preocupaba ahora._

_Buenas noches señor, eh… - una doctora llegó a él y se paró a leer su nombre en el formulario que llevaba en la carpeta – Salvatore – dijo sonriente apartando la carpeta y él la miró embobado, era como si la tierra hubiese dejado de girar y él ya sólo viera aquellos ojos marrones mirándole expectantes. – ¿Señor Salvatore? – volvió a preguntarle la doctora. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado callado mirándola? Pensó Damon al ver que ella lo miraba aún más preocupada. "Damon, reacciona o va a pensar que eres sordo o que eres tonto" se dijo a sí mismo y puso su más perfecta sonrisa marca Damon certificada._

_Perdone, Doctora. Estaba en shock, creía que finalmente me había muerto del golpe y usted era el premio a todas mis buenas acciones – dijo y ella puso los ojos en blanco ante aquel comentario y se puso a su lado a examinar el corte. _

_Damon se dio a si mismo una torta en la frente mentalmente "¿Muerto y estoy en el paraíso? En serio Damon, ¿no tienes nada mejor?"_

_Lo siento Doctora, no sé qué me tiene más atontado, si la conmoción o sus ojos marrones – dijo cuando ella estuvo frente a él mirándole con una linterna sus ojos._

_Seguramente sea la conmoción – respondió ella seria, pero Damon pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en la comisura de sus labios. "Bien Damon, bien" se dijo a sí mismo dándose ánimos._

_No va a necesitar puntos, con unos de aproximación serán suficientes – dijo ella en un tono frío y profesional – Pero ha sido un golpe bien fuerte, descanse un par de días y si nota que le duele la cabeza, se marea o vomita venga de nuevo a urgencias – dijo ella firmando su formulario._

_¿Puedo saber su nombre, Doctora? – preguntó Damon mirándola a los ojos, ella le miró del mismo modo y vio como las estrellas que tililaban en su interior sonreían levemente._

_Doctora Gilbert – respondió bajando los ojos al gráfico._

_Ese es su apellido, ¿y un nombre que lo acompañe? – sonrió con una de sus mejores sonrisas de 1000kw – usted ya sabe el mío, viene ahí – dijo señalando el formulario._

_Bien, Damon – sonrió ella y aquella sonrisa casi hizo a Damon abrir la boca y dejar caer su mandíbula sobre su pecho – me llamo Elena._

_¿Quieres ir a tomar algo conmigo, Elena? – preguntó acercándose y tuteándola ignorando el protocolo._

_No salgo con pacientes, pero gracias – respondió ella en un tono que a él le pareció inequívoco de coquetería._

_¿Y cuando me des el alta? – preguntó Damon agarrándola por la muñeca._

_Cuando te de el alta quiero que vayas a casa y descanses como te he pedido, dijo Elena quitando su mano de la muñeca – pero cuando estés mejor, aquí tienes mi número – dijo anotándolo en la esquina superior del formulario y alejándose de él sin volver ni un segundo la vista atrás, mientras Damon memorizaba todas y cada una de las curvas de su espalda y su cintura y adivinaba cómo serían esas largas piernas ocultas bajo su bata, y lo que era mejor, cómo quedarían aquellas piernas anudadas a su espalda._

_Eres un crack, Damon- se dijo a sí mismo mirando el teléfono en la esquina – Conmocionado todo has ligado – sonrió y se levantó para irse a casa. Realmente necesitaba aquel descanso que le había recomendado "su doctora"._

_Lo que no esperaba Damon es que al día siguiente cuando enfundado en su camisa negra de la suerte y sus mejores vaqueros, listo para la acción, el teléfono que la doctora le había dado resultara ser el del chino que servía comida a domicilio cerca del hospital._

_Se quedó mirando el teléfono con cara de tonto, después de que tras varios intentos por ver si se había equivocado el mismo señor con acento chino respondiera una y otra vez "El Pato feliz, dígame". Rio a carcajadas y pensó que le estaba bien empleado, se imaginó a la doctora contándole la historia a cualquier amiga en la cafetería del hospital y riéndose con ella de él, pero aquello no le enfadó, lo vio como un reto, como un juego divertido y excitante. Nunca en toda su vida una chica le había rechazado, nunca una chica le había dicho que no, y la doctora Elena con sus ojos marrones y su sonrisa coqueta no iba a ser menos._

_Si quería jugar, él jugaría encantado, él jugaba en una liga mayor. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo que acabara loca y completamente enamorada. Lo que Damon no esperaba es que acabaría loco y completamente enamorado también él._

_Ese día Damon tomó una rosa blanca de uno de los jarrones de la entrada de su apartamento, con el consiguiente regaño de la portera a la que lanzó una de sus sonrisas Damon marca registrada y dejó suspirando en su silla._

_Damon era un chico joven, consciente de su atractivo, seguro de si mismo. _

_Acababa de empezar a trabajar en una editorial y le iba bastante bien, sus jefes estaban muy contentos con su trabajo, luego tenía éxito y también tenía dinero. Su padre siempre le había dicho que un hombre seguro de sí mismo se construye su propio futuro, y Damon no pensaba mucho en el futuro, pero estaba encantado con el presente que se había fabricado._

_Llegó al hospital portando la rosa tras la espalda y preguntó a la enfermera de recepción dónde podría encontrar a la doctora Gilbert, quien le había atendido muy amablemente la noche anterior y a la que quería agradecer. La enfermera apenas levantó los ojos del mostrador, por lo que Damon no pudo usar con ella sus muchos encantos, con los que conseguía casi todo lo que quería de las mujeres desde casi los diecisiete años. Pero la enfermera le indicó que la doctora Gilbert debería estar en el despacho 17 de la planta 4, por lo que le dio las gracias y raudo y veloz subió las escaleras para volver a verla, puesto que pensó que el ascensor subiría demasiado despacio._

_Al llegar al despacho golpeó con los nudillos y abrió la puerta al oír que nadie contestaba, estaban la luz y el ordenador encendidos pero no había nadie allí, se sentó a esperar tranquilamente._

_A los pocos minutos la puerta se abrió y se levantó girándose sonriente con la rosa en su brazo extendido quedándose planchado al ver a una señora mucho más mayor que su doctora Elena mirarle asombrada._

_Gracias – dijo la mujer tomando la rosa de su mano - ¿Y tú eres? – preguntó divertida._

_Soy Damon – respondió él – Perdone, estaba buscando a la doctora Gilbert – se disculpó algo avergonzado._

_Aquí la tienes, la doctora Miranda Gilbert- sonrió señalándose en algún tipo de broma personal que Damon no acertaba a pillar._

_Damon no salía de su asombro y no sabía qué decir. ¿Sería que la conmoción había sido más fuerte de lo que él pensaba y se había imaginado a su preciosa doctora? La duda envolvió sus azules ojos, y la doctora rio con una suave carcajada apiadándose de él, quizá por ver su cara confundida, o por verle los puntos de aproximación aún en su frente._

_Creo que estás buscando a mi hija – sonrió devolviéndole la rosa – la doctora Elena Gilbert – Damon asintió mudo y completamente feliz de ver que no se había inventado nada – Está en la cafetería, planta baja – le guiñó un ojo._

_Muchas Gracias – pudo articular por fin y se dirigió otra vez hasta las escaleras para bajar a toda prisa a la cafetería._

_Cuando llegó allí la buscó con la mirada y la vio a lo lejos en una mesa, con una ensalada frente a ella, los ojos cerrados y un iPod sobre la mesa, del que sólo tenía un auricular. Dio un gran suspiro y se acercó a saludarla._

_Un rollito, por favor – pidió sentándose junto a ella y poniendo la rosa sobre la mesa, Elena al oírlo casi se atraganta con el agua que bebía y escupió al frente tosiendo un par de veces mientras se golpeaba el pecho y Damon le daba un par de palmadas en la espalda._

_Lo siento, no quería asustarte, es sólo que me pareció que este era el restaurante de comida china, ¿me equivoco? – le sonrió poniendo su cabeza a un lado, y Elena miró aquellos traviesos y divertidos ojos azules devorarla poco a poco y sonrió también._

_Me pareció divertido – dijo encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a su ensalada, tratando de disimular una sonrisa._

_¿No vas ni a preguntarme cómo estoy?- dijo Damon con fingida indignación._

_Yo te veo muy bien – respondió ella y se puso como un tomate al pensar que esa frase podía malentenderse. "Quizá él no lo ha notado" pensó girándose hacia él, y al verlo apoyado en la mesa con su pose arrogante y su sonrisa traviesa se mordió el labio "Sí, sí que está realmente bien" pensó y empezó a recoger las cosas de su bandeja para levantarse._

_¿Es esa una opinión profesional?- bromeó Damon._

_Desde luego, yo no bromearía con eso – dijo Elena con seriedad fingida._

_Entonces, ¿saldrás conmigo esta noche? – preguntó acercándose tanto a ella que pudo notar su esencia._

_Termino a las dos esta noche, ven si quieres y podremos dar un paseo de camino a mi casa, donde me acostaré y dormiré catorce horas seguidas, pero sola- sonrió levantándose con su bandeja – sólo lo digo para no crear falsas expectativas – dijo y se alejó de nuevo dejándolo callado y sin volverse a mirarlo ni una sola vez._

_Pero aquella noche Damon acudió a las dos de la mañana y acompañó a Elena andando a su casa, y acudió la noche siguiente, y la siguiente, y la siguiente tras esa…_

En la actualidad…

Damon metió en el lavavajillas su plato y se echó sobre la cama a leer el nuevo manuscrito que le habían pasado. Era de una nueva escritora muy prometedora, con mucho talento.

Él mismo había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a la escritora, Katherine Pierce, una joven muy agradable y muy atractiva, su jefe le había dicho que era el tipo de imagen que ahora quería dar la editorial, así que habían puesto a su mejor hombre en el asunto para que la novela de Katherine fuera todo un éxito.

Katherine lo había devorado prácticamente con la mirada el rato que habían estado tomando café para conocerse, pero él había preferido ignorarlo, como tantas cosas ignoraba en su vida últimamente…

Al despedirse, él le tendió la mano en un gesto serio y profesional, y ella había acercado su cara a la de él y le había dado un beso demasiado cerca de la boca para ser formal. _"Una pena" _había dicho por lo bajo señalando el anillo en el dedo de Damon con un índice de uñas rojas perfectas y se había marchado de su oficina girándose a mirarle con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.

Y ahora él estaba aquí, en su cama, leyendo su libro sin ninguna gana y esperando a que en algún momento llegara su esposa.

Ella llegó a casa. Damon oyó el girar de la llave y el abrir de la cerradura y apagó el iPad con el que estaba leyendo y se hizo el dormido. No quería hablar con ella, dio un rápido vistazo a la mesilla para ver la hora: la una de la madrugada.

Se hizo el dormido porque ya no tenía fuerzas para discutir con ella, ya no quería discutir con ella.

En otro tiempo habría esperado en el salón, quizá con la televisión puesta o quizá sólo con uno de sus manuscritos y la luz apagada. Ella habría llegado y le habría dicho _"Buenas noches"_ y él le habría recriminado _"es muy tarde, ¿dónde has estado?"_ y ella, sentándose junto a él y con gesto cansado le habría dicho _"Caroline ha vuelto a pelearse con su novio, hemos estado hablando hasta las mil, perdóname, se me fue la hora sin avisarte"_ o le habría contado que _"he tenido una urgencia de última hora y llevo horas en el quirófano, estoy tan cansada"_ y habría echado su cabeza sobre su regazo para que él la acariciara, le habría dado la espalda dando por zanjada la conversación o quizá le habría dicho _"ha venido Stefan a buscarme al trabajo, y hemos estado hablando horas y horas, ya sabes cómo es. Ahora le va muy bien, me alegro por él", _le habría dicho ella y a él se le habría roto el corazón y le habría echado en cara que hasta para su exnovio tenía más tiempo que para él.

Entonces ella se habría levantado y le habría dicho que estaba cansada, que había trabajado mil horas y se habría ido a dar una ducha dejándolo en el salón con la palabra en la boca. Luego habría vuelto, duchada y relajada, con el pelo húmedo y cubierta con su pequeño albornoz y se había abrazado a él, y habría apoyado su cabeza en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello y le habría dicho que no quería discutir, que odiaba discutir con él, que no había nada ni nadie en el mundo más importante que él para ella. Y se habría apretado en su abrazo.

Entonces él habría suspirado, porque estaba perdido cuando se trataba de ella, porque su aroma, su cercanía y su piel lo embriagaban por completo, y ya no estaba enfadado, y ya no estaba molesto.

Y la besaba con ansia, la tomaba entre sus brazos y la llevaba a su habitación para hacerle el amor suave, dulce y apasionadamente hasta altas horas de la madrugada, porque en aquellos momentos, cuando la tenía desnuda entre sus brazos, cuando con su lengua o con sus dedos conseguía sacarle su nombre entre susurros y gemidos de placer, entonces era cuando sentía que aún era suya, que aún la tenía, que no había perdido esa conexión que tenían, que seguían siendo ellos dos, que seguían siendo Damon y Elena contra todos los demás

Elena entró en la habitación alumbrándose con la luz del móvil y vio a su marido acostado, dormido con el iPad sobre el pecho. Se cambió de ropa y fue al baño, se acercó a quitarle el iPad y lo dejó en su mesilla. Fue a su lado de la cama y se echó a dormir de espaldas a él. Ni una caricia, ni un beso, ni un buenas noches… nada…

Damon lo notó, hacía ya tiempo que lo notaba. Pero ¿cómo habían llegado a eso? Cerró los ojos y se durmió… de espaldas a ella.

A la mañana el despertador de Damon sonó a las seis y media y le dio un único golpe para apagarlo. Se fue al baño y se duchó para vestirse y enfrentarse a un nuevo día.

Miró a su esposa aún dormida en la cama, estaba boca abajo con la cabeza medio oculta por la almohada y una pierna por fuera de la sábana. El pelo le colgaba a ambos lados y le cubría desordenadamente la espalda.

¿Qué más podía hacer? Él la amaba… aguantaría, pronto todo se mejoraría, sólo tenía que esperar…

Se acercó a ella y le besó en la sien, dejando un momento posados sus labios para impregnarse de la suave fragancia de Elena.

Hasta luego, mi niña – le susurró.

Hasta luego – dijo ella tirando un beso al aire con los ojos aún cerrados y girándose para ocultar la cara en la almohada.

Damon la miró un momento y suspirando cabizbajo salió de la habitación.


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Muchas gracias por las review y los favorites, en este capi vemos el otro punto de vista de la historia, ¿qué le pasa a ella?

Espero que os guste.

**Capítulo 2 – No puedo mirarte.**

Elena aparcó el coche en su plaza de aparcamiento en su casa. Miró la hora en el reloj del salpicadero, sólo eran las nueve de la noche. Si subía ahora Damon seguramente estaría en casa cenando o viendo la televisión y esperándola.

Echó la cabeza sobre el volante y dio un gran suspiro.

Qué tonta había sido de pensar que podría ocultárselo, que podría seguir con su vida normal y engañarlo día tras día, mirada tras mirada…

Al principio había sido un infierno, los primeros días no podía ni mirarle a la cara, había fingido estar enferma, se había pasado dos días sin apenas salir de su habitación, porque realmente había estado enferma, pero no de una gripe como le había dicho a él.

Después había decidido ponerse su máscara de sonrisas y fingir que nada pasaba, le miraba y cuando sus ojos azules la escrutaban tratando de leer algo más en ella le sonreía, le besaba y le cambiaba de tema.

Pero él era obstinado, y la conocía demasiado bien. Ambos tenían una conexión que iba más allá de los sentimientos, que iba más allá de ellos mismos. Eran no sólo almas gemelas, eran el uno del otro, lo habían sido desde el momento en que se vieron, desde aquel momento ella supo que no podría decirle que no, que no habría nada en el mundo que ella no hiciera por ver esa sonrisa perfecta, por sentir esos carnosos y hermosos labios sobre ella, por mirarse en esos ojos azules que la devoraban, que le sonreían, que le decían tanto con tan sólo una mirada.

Se miró en el espejo del ascensor y suspiró de nuevo para tomar fuerzas, para enfrentarse a esos ojos de nuevo y no derrumbarse, o para no darse cuenta de que ya no la miraban con la misma vida que antes.

Porque él se había cansado, ella lo estaba viendo poco a poco como desistía, como ya no le preguntaba.

¿Qué podía hacer ella? ¿Qué era mejor? ¿Dejarle ver que no le importaba? ¿Dejar que poco a poco fuera perdiendo el interés en ella como le había pasado a ella con Stefan? Eso era mejor que descubriera la verdad, que descubriera la persona que era, que descubriera lo que había pasado y entonces la odiara como se odiaba a sí misma, y la mirara como se miraba ahora ella misma en el espejo.

Ojalá siempre la mirara como la había mirado en el portal de su casa.

_En el pasado…_

_Elena y Damon caminaban de madrugada rumbo al portal de ella. Era la quinta vez que el chico la acompañaba. Sus pasos iban acompasados, sus cuerpos apenas se tocaban, de vez en cuando sus manos se rozaban y Elena sentía el inequívoco cosquilleo, la anticipación de sentir esas manos tocándola por completo y no en un suave roce inintencionado._

_Llegaron al portal y los dos se detuvieron sonrientes, ninguno quería irse ni despedirse del otro, aquellos eran sus momentos, sus minutos mágicos en las madrugadas, y los dos deseaban ampliarlos, hacerlos permanentes… pero ninguno se atrevía a decírselo al otro._

_Elena era una chica decidida, sabía lo que quería, y en aquellos momentos lo que quería la miraba sonriente con ojos azules._

_Quiero que subas – dijo sin dejar de mirarlo._

_¿Ah sí? – preguntó el acercándose a ella mientras ampliaba la sonrisa, apoyó una mano en su cadera, un gesto quizá inocente pero cargado de tanto de tanta promesa…_

_Pero no hoy – dijo ella poniendo una mano en su pecho y deteniendo su avance. Él la miró entrañado y le preguntó sin hablar tan sólo mirándola con sus ojos – Yo… hay otra persona… pero lo nuestro está muerto hace tiempo, de hecho ya casi nunca nos vemos… la verdad es que ni sé si seguimos juntos… Pero me gusta hacer bien las cosas, Damon. De verdad que quiero que subas, pero aún no – explicó._

_Damon la miró dulcemente pensando que era una chica en un millón, y pensando que también se moría de ganas de subir con ella, hoy más aún que ayer, más aún después de saber de qué estaba hecha, qué clase de persona era._

_Asintió y se acercó a darle un beso en la frente._

_Buenas noches, Elena – dijo acariciando su cabello y pasando sus dedos a lo largo del mismo hasta llegar a las puntas y dejarlo caer de nuevo sobre los hombros de Elena._

_Se dio la vuelta y se marchó del portal, haciendo un gesto con la mano de despedida cuando estaba a cierta distancia._

_Al día siguiente, Elena buscó a Stefan y habló con él, quien no se sorprendió de la decisión que había tomado la joven al respecto de ambos, de hecho, como Elena le había dicho a Damon, Stefan pensaba que ella en cierto modo ya le había dejado, y por eso había dejado de ir a verla y de llamarla._

_Aquella noche Damon subió con Elena las escaleras que llevaban a su piso._

_Es un piso algo pequeño – dijo Elena quitándose el foulard del cuello al llegar, pero fue todo lo que pudo decir al cerrar la puerta._

_Damon la cogió entre sus brazos y la besó apasionadamente contra la puerta de la entrada, ella se dejó llevar puesto que eso era lo que estaba deseando hacer desde que le pusiera los puntos de aproximación. Besar y sentir aquella boca perfecta._

_Los dos se besaron sin aliento, y Elena poco a poco los intentó ir guiando hasta su habitación, pero no llegaron allí, los dos cayeron sobre el sofá del salón, besándose y desnudándose sin aliento, con palabras de deseo entremezcladas con sus propios nombres._

_Eres preciosa – susurró Damon besándole el hombro mientras acariciaba su espalda recogiendo con su índice una gota de sudor que resbalaba mientras ella descansaba abrazada a su cuerpo con los brazos y las piernas, exhausta sobre la alfombra del salón con la cabeza apoyada en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro. _

_Elena sonrió y Damon notó la sonrisa sobre su piel, volvió a besarla de nuevo._

_¿Quieres quedarte? – preguntó ella en un susurro._

_Prueba a echarme – sonrió él mientras acariciaba con la nariz su hombro y su cuello._

_Los días pasaban y Damon se quedaba noche tras noche en su casa, entre sus brazos, y las madrugadas se convirtieron en días y los días en tardes y el tiempo pasaba y poco a poco aquel amor les consumía, les embriagaba y le hacía vibrar felices y entregados el uno al otro._

En la actualidad…

Elena entró en casa, como pensaba, Damon estaba en la cocina preparándose la cena. Se acercó a él y vio la sorpresa en sus ojos cuando cerró la puerta del microondas y la vio en la entrada, apoyada contra el marco mirándole en silencio.

Hola – saludó Damon sin sonreírle – Lo siento… no… no te esperaba – dijo señalando el microondas. Algo se rompió dentro de Elena al oír aquello, al oír que él ya no la esperaba, que no esperaba nada de ella.

Antes ella habría estado mirando el reloj desde casi media hora antes de que acabara su turno. Al llegar la hora habría salido corriendo disparada y habría bajado las escaleras como un rayo, llegando al aparcamiento y parándose a coger algo de aire para seguir rumbo a casa.

Ella habría estado viendo esta o aquella receta de cocina, quizá le esperaría desnuda con sólo un delantal, él llegaría y la cena se enfriaría o la tirarían al suelo mientas le hacía el amor sobre la encimera o sobre la isla de la cocina y acabarían cenando algún sándwich o algunas sobras recalentadas desnudos y riendo a carcajadas.

O quizá, ella llegaría tarde, porque se habría quedado tarde en el hospital o con cualquier excusa, deseando tener algún motivo, por muy tonto que fuera, para no ir a casa, para no encontrarse con sus ojos azules que la acusaban.

Damon estaría esperándola a oscuras en el salón, se levantaría e iría hacia ella sin levantarle la voz, pero ella no necesitaba que le levantara la voz para saber que estaba terriblemente enfadado.

"_¿Dónde has estado?"_ le preguntaría _"¿Tienes idea de la hora que es? ¿Has mirado al menos la de mensajes y llamadas perdidas que te he dejado? ¿No has pensado en devolverme alguna?"_. Y ella le habría dicho, aunque no fuera verdad, cualquier pretexto que se le ocurriera, quizá le hubiese contado que había ido a cenar con Stefan, y que se había olvidado de la hora que era.

A menudo iba con Stefan, no porque se sintiera mejor haciéndolo, sino porque cuando se lo contaba a Damon, sus ojos la miraban como ella creía que él debía mirarla, con rabia, con enfado.

Pero luego él se rompía por dentro, y la miraba dolido y desgarrado, con aquellos ojos azules que la penetraban, y le decía que ya nunca iba a cenar con él, que cenaba sólo noche tras noche en aquella solitaria cocina.

Ella se iría al baño a huir de su mirada, de su dolor, de sus quejas con sentido, de sus celos sin razón, huía porque era mejor aquello que el que supiera la verdad, que supiera lo que había hecho, lo que había pasado y cómo ella se sentía por ello.

Elena habría vuelto relajada, y se habría metido entre sus brazos, habría llevado sus manos a su cara o a su cintura y habría apoyado su cara en su lugar favorito del mundo, entre el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello, y le habría suplicado que la perdonara, le habría pedido sin decirle que la amara y él lo habría.

Entonces Elena se sentiría viva entre sus brazos y sus caricias, porque sus manos tenían ese efecto en ella, la hacían vibrar con vida.

Sintiendo los besos de Damon se sentía perdonada, sentía que él la perdonaría fuera cual fuera el daño que ella le hubiera hecho.

Así cuando abrazada a su cuerpo desnudo y sudado se sentía con fuerzas intentaba confesarle qué había pasado _"Damon…"_ comenzaba susurrando en su pecho "_Dime, mi niña"_ le preguntaba él besando sus cabellos. Y Elena sentía la cálida sonrisa de Damon al besarla, y no se atrevía a romperle el corazón.

"_Nada" _decía ella abrazándose más a él, y él a veces callaba y la abraza más aún y a veces le acariciaba la espalda y le decía _"sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea". _Pero ella no lo creía, ella sabía que no podía contarle todo… al menos no aquello… aquello les destrozaría.

Pero lo que tenía ahora de Damon era peor, mucho peor que los besos sobre la isla de la cocina o los reproches con la luz apagada. Lo que tenía ahora era indiferencia, la misma indiferencia con la que ella le pagaba.

Ya he cenado en el hospital – mintió y entró hacia su habitación a darse una ducha, con la esperanza de que el agua amortiguara su llanto y Damon no la oyera sufrir en su soledad.

_En el pasado…_

_Elena esperaba nerviosa los resultados de su análisis de sangre. Con todo el lío de los exámenes no se había dado cuenta de que llevaba dos semanas de retraso del periodo. Empezó a pensar y no recordó…. Ah… sí lo recordó… sonrió como una tonta de oreja a oreja pensando en el momento en que creía que aquello podía haber pasado, aquella ducha junto a Damon durante la ola de calor… que no había hecho más que incendiar sus pieles en vez de calmarlas. Se dio un tortazo en la frente. ¡No podía estar embarazada! No, ahora ¡no! Ahora sería un completo desastre… ella quería tener hijos con Damon, por supuesto que sí, pero primero necesitaba acabar la residencia, establecerse un poco, aún era joven y necesitaba tener una buena posición de partida antes de estar un tiempo ausente y dedicada a su bebé, porque tenía claro que cuando tuviera el bebé dejaría todo por un tiempo para estar con él, el bebé sería el centro de su universo los primeros meses, por eso era tan importante tener la residencia acabada._

_El ordenador comenzó a imprimir los resultados y a medida que salían de la bandeja el corazón de Elena iba cayendo poco a poco a sus pies…_

_Los releyó una y otra vez deseando que fueran erróneos, de hecho se repitió el examen de sangre con idéntico resultado. Estaba embarazada, no había duda de ello._

_Se odió a sí misma, se enfadó terriblemente por distraerse un día de tomar precauciones, el trabajo y el calor la habían hecho descentrarse. "No pasará nada por haberme olvidado una pastilla" pensó inocentemente aquella mañana. – Eres médico, Elena. ¡Eres idiota! – se dijo a sí misma como una fiera._

_Lo peor era que Damon lo deseaba, no comprendería que ella estuviese enfadada con la noticia, él saltaría como loco por la habitación, se emocionaría como un niño en una mañana de reyes, y ella no quería que se emocionara ahora mismo, ahora mismo aquel bebé era un incordio, aquel bebé no estaba en sus planes._

_Pasaron varios días en los que no le contó nada a Damon y en los que su mal humor fue justificado por él con los exámenes y la falta de sueño sin hacerle demasiadas preguntas, pero sin dejar de estar como siempre atento y dulce con ella._

_Un día, un horrible y trágico día mientras Elena se cambiaba en la habitación de residentes para volver a casa, notó como sangre chorreaba por sus piernas. Se asustó, busco con urgencia a quien mejor podría ayudarla, Caroline, su amiga que era estudiante de obstetricia._

_La ecografía y la exploración de Caroline revelaron lo que Elena ya se temía, había perdido al bebé que esperaba a las 7 semanas de gestación. Algo muy normal, pasaba en más casos de los que l gente creía, le comentaba Caroline para darle ánimos._

_Voy a avisar a Damon, ¿vale cielo? – dijo su amiga poniendo una mano sobre la de Elena._

_No – pidió Elena reteniéndola – No le digas nada – suplicó a punto de llorar._

_Pero Elena, he de hacerte un legrado, estarás un par de días de reposo, ¿por qué no quieres que avise a Damon? – se preocupó su amiga sin entender._

_Elena rompió a llorar desconsolada ocultando la cara de la mirada de su amiga, no se atrevía a mirar a nadie, no se atrevía ni a mirarse a sí misma._

_Yo he perdido este bebé, ha sido mi culpa, yo deseé que no estuviera y ahora no está, es un castigo por mi egoísmo. No puedo contarle nada a Damon, Damon me odiará si se entera de que he perdido al bebé, él quiere tanto un niño… y sabe que yo aún no lo quiero… y sabrá que lo he perdido por mi culpa, porque mi cuerpo lo ha rechazado – lloraba sin consuelo._

_Cariño, no digas tonterías, esas cosas pasan, no pienses eso por favor… déjame llamar a Damon – le pidió._

_No Caroline, por favor, te lo suplico, Damon jamás puede enterarse – le pidió, y su amiga no se pudo resistir._

_Aquella noche Elena llegó tarde a casa, y casi sin poder levantar la vista del suelo miró a Damon y le dijo que estaba enferma, y se pasó dos días en cama sin apenas salir de su habitación._

En la actualidad…

Elena estaba en la cama, cubierta con la fina sábana con todo a oscuras pero aún despierta, tenía algo de hambre, aunque no estaba segura de si el vacío que sentía era en su estómago o en su corazón.

Damon entró en la habitación haciendo poco ruido, fue al baño y se acostó junto a ella. Pudo ver por cómo se iluminaba la estancia que estaba leyendo con su iPad, tal vez algún manuscrito nuevo… Sabía tan poco de su vida últimamente, ¿cuándo había sido la última vez que habían hablado de algo?

Aquella tarde se llevó una buena bronca de Caroline.

Elena, ya estoy harta de verte apagarte lentamente, pro favor, reacciona – le pidió su amiga después de que ignorara varios de sus temas de conversación.

Lo siento… me he distraído… - se disculpó.

Elena, por favor… ¿por qué no hablas con Damon? Le conozco… él lo entenderá… además, ahora el tiempo es mejor… ahora podéis intentarlo de nuevo ¿no era eso lo que siempre decías? – le sonrió dulcemente.

No puedo, Car. Ahora menos que nunca… no lo dije en su momento y ahora se ha convertido en una gran bola de nieve que nos ahoga y nos separa – lloró apoyándose en sus manos.

Elena… - susurró Caroline acercándose a abrazarla.

Habla con él, por favor… hazme caso… es lo mejor… - le pidió su amiga cuando estuvo más calmada.

No puedo… porque prefiero que deje de amarme a que me odie – le había dicho, y Caroline ya no pudo añadir nada más a eso al ver la mirada que Elena le devolvía.

Elena oyó como Damon apagaba el iPad y lo dejaba sobre su mesilla.

Se acercó a ella abrazándola por la espalda.

Mi niña… ¿duermes? – le preguntó susurrando mientras le besaba entre los homoplatos.

Casi… - respondió ella.

Te quiero – le susurró él en respuesta.

Y ella tomó una de las manos de él para darle un beso.

Buenas noches Damon, estoy cansada – le respondió, y Damon no dijo nada, pero tampoco siguió abrazándola…


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 – Turning point.**

Damon y Elena se cepillaban los dientes frente al espejo del baño después de una cena más en la que apenas habían hablado.

¿Este fin de semana trabajas? – preguntó Damon tras escupir el agua con que se enjuagaba y sin mirarla.

No – dijo Elena con el cepillo de dientes aún en la boca y en seguida se arrepintió de responder sin pensar ¿qué era lo que Damon tenía pensado? Quizá debía haberle preguntado antes _"¿por qué?"_

Genial, así podrás acompañarme a la cena que tengo mañana. Como es lejos nos quedaremos en el hotel, paga la empresa de todas formas – le sonrió en el espejo.

¿Qué tipo de etiqueta hay que llevar? – preguntó ella mirándole en el espejo sin girarse hacia él.

Con el vestido negro estarás preciosa – contestó él acercándose a abrazarla por atrás y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Elena se apoyó un poco contra su cuerpo y le sonrió también, con toda la dulzura que pudo.

Gracias – le dijo.

Tengo que ir a acabarme ese maldito manuscrito – dijo soltándose de ella – si he de presentar a esa nueva escritora al menos tendré que saber qué escribe – se quejó llevándose una mano al pelo.

Damon miró a Elena como con la intención de decirle algo, pero no dijo nada y salió del baño para irse al salón a terminar de leer el manuscrito de Katherine.

Se acordó de la reunión que había tenido con ella y dio un suspiro molesto.

_Aquella tarde…_

_Damon se levantó de su mesa de despacho cuando Katherine entró en su oficina, se acercó a saludarla con la mano tendida en un gesto formal y profesional, serio y tratando de no darle a entender ni por un segundo, ni con un simple gesto, que iba a encontrar en él algo más que a un editor que iba a publicarle una novela y ayudarla a tener publicidad. Pero ella una vez más tomó su mano y se acercó a él de manera nada formal para depositar un beso en la mejilla._

_Un placer volver a verte, Damon – sonrió sensualmente._

_Por aquí, por favor – la ignoró Damon indicándole el sillón dónde sentarse._

_Damon se sentó primero y Katherine se sentó demasiado cerca para su gusto, cruzando ante él sus largas piernas envueltas en medias de rejilla. Damon odiaba las medias de rejilla, se separó un poco de ella._

_Bien, este es el programa, iremos temprano a la tarde, hablaremos con varios publicistas y medios – dijo pasándole un horario – Te he subrayado los nombres de los periodistas a tener en cuenta – le señaló._

_Muy considerado – dijo Katherine poniendo una mano en su brazo._

_Damon sentía su espacio vital muy invadido y soltó un sonido de desagrado y se separó algo más en el sillón._

_¿Te incomodo? – preguntó divertida retirándose el cabello del hombro para mostrar su piel y poniendo una mano sobre el muslo de Damon._

_No – respondió Damon cerrando la carpeta y girándose a mirarla serio – pero déjame aclararte una cosa – dijo apartando la mano de ella de su pierna – estoy casado y quiero a mi mujer._

_Como dije… una pena – dijo con expresa decepción – Aunque quizá pueda hacerte cambiar de opinión durante la cena… - sonrió volviendo a poner la mano sobre la pierna de Damon._

_Centrémonos en el trabajo – protestó él girándose hacia los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa e ignorando la mano de la joven._

_Está bien – suspiró Katherine pensando que esta vez había perdido la batalla, pero ella era de ideas fijas y se había encaprichado de su guapo editor, sintió una gran envidia de la chica que lo tuviera en su cama todas las noches._

Damon y Elena se registraron en el hotel y fueron a su habitación para prepararse para el evento.

Elena estaba sentada en la cama buscando algo interesante en la televisión, Damon salió del baño acomodándose los puños de la camisa y se puso la chaqueta, Elena no podía apartar los ojos de su marido, estaba realmente atractivo con aquel traje negro y su camisa blanca, con el pelo levemente mojado. El negro del traje resaltaba el color de sus hermosos ojos azules.

¿Qué miras? – preguntó sonriente Damon acercándose.

A ti… estás muy guapo – sonrió Elena.

Gracias – sonrió Damon acercándose para ponerse sobre ella y dándole un dulce beso en los labios fue empujándola hacia atrás en la cama lentamente.

Vas a llegar tarde – dijo Elena afectada por su cercanía… había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez.

Argh – protestó Damon y le dio un beso en los labios antes de levantarse – Recuerda, te espero a las nueve en el salón Atlanta – sonrió y salió de la habitación.

Elena estaba aún tumbada en la cama como Damon la había dejado, cerró los ojos y suspiró. No se merecía a Damon. Durante todo este tiempo lo veía intentar arreglarlo una y otra vez, pero ella no le dejaba, no le dejaba acercarse a ella y amarla como antes, como cuando todo era más fácil…

_En el pasado._

_Eran las dos de la madrugada, Elena dio una vuelta en la cama de su habitación y se despertó al no encontrar el cuerpo de Damon_ _junto a ella. En el poco tiempo que llevaban juntos se había acostumbrado a su presencia en su cama, que no era muy grande y les permitía dormir muy juntitos, como a ella le encantaba._

_Se levantó y se acercó al salón donde encontró a Damon en boxers y camiseta escribiendo en su ordenador. Se acercó y le rodeó por el cuello dándole un beso en la cabeza, Damon le correspondió besando su antebrazo y continuó escribiendo._

_¿Qué haces? – preguntó ella mirando la pantalla._

_Escribo – respondió Damon sin parar._

_Creía que te dedicabas a publicar libros, no sabía que los escribieras – sonrió Elena._

_Siempre he querido escribir… es mi sueño… pero no encontraba inspiración… Tú me inspiras, Elena, eres mi musa – le dijo girándose a mirarla._

_Ella le sonrió y él la abrazó por la cintura para sentarla sobre su regazo. Elena acomodó la cabeza sobre su pecho._

_¿Y esa inspiración tiene que venirte a las dos de la mañana? – protestó._

_¿Sugieres algo mejor para hacer? – preguntó él lanzándole una de sus sonrisas Damon marca registrada, esa sonrisa que hacía a Elena sentir un cosquilleo dentro de su ser._

_Se me ocurren un par de cosas… pero no quisiera distraerte de tu escritura – dijo ella traviesa comenzando a meter una mano sobre dentro de la camiseta._

_¿Crees que ahora podría ponerme a escribir como si tal cosa? – preguntó él bajando la tiranta de su camiseta lo suficiente como para que cayese liberando su pecho desnudo que comenzó a acariciar con los dedos haciéndolo reaccionar._

_Elena echó la cabeza hacia atrás, curvando la espalda para dar mejor acceso a Damon y él lo aprovechó ampliamente._

_Eres mi musa Y mi perdición – susurró Damon besando su pecho y ya no volvió a escribir más en aquella noche, sino que tuvo sus manos, sus labios y sus pensamientos ocupados en Elena al cien por cien. _

En el presente…

Elena bajó al salón unos minutos antes de lo que le había dicho Damon.

Era muy amplio y estaba decorado fastuosamente, como si se tratara de un palacio. Buscó entre las gentes a su marido y cuando lo vio aquello no le gustó nada.

La imagen que se encontró sacó de dentro sus instintos más profundos, como un tigre que protege a sus cachorros los nervios de Elena se crisparon al ver a Damon con una copa de champán charlando alegremente y con una atractiva mujer que para su gusto estaba demasiado cerca de su marido y lo miraba como si fuera un helado de vainilla con cobertura de chocolate.

"Sólo le falta relamerse" pensó Elena y se acercó velozmente a donde se encontraba su marido.

Hola – dijo acercándose a darle un beso en los labios, sabía que quizá no era apropiado en aquel evento, que estaba marcando su territorio como un animal salvaje, pero jamás se había sentido celosa de aquel modo a pesar del éxito que normalmente Damon tenía con las mujeres, había algo en aquella chica que no le gustaba, que le erizaba el vello de la nuca.

Hola – saludó Damon entre extrañado y contento ante la repentina muestra de cariño de su esposa, tan ajena últimamente.

Los dos se perdieron el uno en los ojos del otro, como hacía tiempo que no les pasaba.

Katherine carraspeó sintiéndose ignorada.

Disculpa Katherine. Te presento a mi esposa, Elena. Elena, esta es la nueva estrella de la editorial, Katherine Pierce – las introdujo Damon.

Las dos estrecharon las manos con fría y fingida cordialidad, la misma que duró durante toda la cena.

Al acabar la velada, Damon y Elena entraron en su habitación, él iba delante quitándose la corbata. Elena se le quedó mirando desde la puerta cómo se quitaba la chaqueta y empezaba a soltarse los puños de la camisa. Nunca había podido evitarlo, Damon tenía algo que encendía un fuego en ella.

Damon se giró y la vio en la puerta mirándolo de aquel modo, con aquella mirada que le atravesaba y le hacía despertar su deseo, adivinando lo que quería sin palabras le abrió los brazos esperanzado.

Elena recorrió rápidamente la distancia que los separaba y se lanzó a los brazos de Damon quien la recibió gustoso con un apasionado beso. Los dos comenzaron a besarse, a dejar a sus lenguas hablar por ellos sin palabras mientras sus manos se desnudaban hambrientos el uno del otro.

Cayeron sobre la cama desnudos e hicieron el amor con pasión hasta acabar rendidos. Los dos estaban sentados en el centro de la cama con las piernas enredadas el uno en el otro y sudados y abrazados.

Te he echado de menos – dijo Damon acariciando su espalda mientras le daba un beso en su hombro desnudo.

Yo también – respondió Elena en un susurro apretándose a él.

¿Qué te pasa, Elena? – se atrevió a preguntarle Damon ante el acercamiento que había visto por parte de ella.

No me pasa nada, no sé qué dices, no días tonterías – dijo ella separándose para ir al baño.

Damon la vio irse de su lado con mirada triste, y buscó en el suelo sus calzoncillos para ponérselos y acostarse en su lado de la cama de espaldas a ella, sabiendo que ella no intentaría acercarse a abrazarlo al salir del baño, sabiendo que cual fuera el motivo o el obstáculo que hacía que los separara estaba ahí de nuevo, y ya estaba demasiado cansado para volver a intentarlo. Estaba demasiado cansado.

Y así pasó más de un mes, tiempo en el que Damon vio como nada cambiaba, como Elena estaba cada vez más y más alejada de él, y como él intentaba menos y menos acercarse.

Miranda estaba sentada en el restaurante ojeando la carta pensando qué pediría cuando Damon se acercó por atrás dándole un beso en la mejilla y poniendo una rosa sobre la mesa. Se sentó frente a ella y desdobló la servilleta para colocársela sobre las piernas.

Bonita costumbre esta tuya – sonrió miranda oliendo la flor.

Desde que Damon la confundiera la primera vez con su hija entrando en el despacho, siempre le llevaba una flor cada vez que se veían, Miranda quería a Damon como a un hijo, y él se sentía querido por ella, y estaba agradecido de cómo Miranda siempre le había tratado, ocupando casi el lugar de su propia madre, quien les abandonó a él y a su padre cuando Damon era muy pequeño.

Todo para mi preciosa doctora Gilbert – sonrió Damon con una de sus sonrisas marca registrada.

Vuelves a confundirte, yo no soy tu preciosa doctora Gilbert – rio Miranda.

Ay… si te hubiera conocido antes… - suspiró Damon llevándose una mano al pecho.

Sí, como unos veinte o treinta años – dijo Miranda y los dos rieron a carcajadas.

Siguieron el resto de la comida entre comentarios y bromas, pero Miranda conocía a Damon, y notaba por como a veces miraba distraídamente la comida como con pena que algo le preocupaba.

¿Te preocupa algo, Damon? – le preguntó poniendo una mano sobre la del joven y haciéndolo subir los ojos a mirarla.

Miranda, ¿ha hablado Elena contigo? ¿le pasa algo… conmigo? - dijo esta última palabra con un nudo en la garganta.

¿Contigo? No, ¿por qué le va a pasar nada contigo? – se preocupó Miranda.

Yo… creo que ella va a dejarme… - dijo triste bajando la vista.

¡¿Dejarte?! – ahora miranda sí que estaba totalmente sorprendida.

No lo sé, Miranda – dijo llevándose la mano al pelo – Es que… yo creo que ha dejado de quererme… y no sabe cómo decírmelo… sé que aún le gusto y tal… pero creo que ya no me quiere – dijo sin atreverse a mirarla.

Damon, no sé qué decirte… me pillas completamente por sorpresa – dijo la mujer poniendo una mano sobre la de él que reposaba en la mesa - ¿Has hablado con ella? ¿Le has preguntado qué le pasa?

Mil veces… y siempre me dice que no le pasa nada – dijo él apesadumbrado.

Damon, háblalo con ella, dile lo que te preocupa igual que has hecho conmigo… tal vez ella tenga mucho trabajo y no se dé cuenta de cómo te sientes. A los médicos a veces nos pasa eso – le sonrió tratando de animarle.

¿Sabes? Creo que voy a ir hoy a recogerla al trabajo… así la sorprendo… y la podría llevar a cenar – sonrió animándose él también.

Claro… seguro que si pasa algo lo podéis solucionar. Pero no creo que pase nada, yo creo que será cosa del trabajo, no te preocupes – dijo Miranda.

Elena salió un poco antes ese día del trabajo pues había quedado con Stefan.

Caroline, su mejor amiga, estaba de viaje con su novio, perdida en una playa sin cobertura y no podía hablar con ella. Estaba tremendamente asustada por lo que había descubierto, necesitaba desahogarse, tener el apoyo de alguien que no fuera Damon, aún no se atrevía a hablar con él.

Stefan era adecuado para eso, los dos se tenían mucha confianza, habían estado muchos años juntos, y aunque su relación no funcionó, habían conseguido una amistad sólida y con mucha confianza.

Stefan la esperaba en uno de los bancos del parque junto al hospital, Elena se acercó y se sentó girada hacia él y abrazándose a sus rodillas.

Elena le contó lo que acababa de descubrir y cómo se sentía al respecto, el miedo mezclado con alegría y desasosiego que sentía.

Elena, ¿por qué estas aquí contándome esto a mí y no estás hablando con Damon? – le preguntó Stefan entre extrañado y regañándola.

No lo sé… es que me da miedo, no sé cómo decirle toda la verdad… ha pasado tanto tiempo, han pasado tantas cosas que ahora todo es una montonera mucho más grande – dijo Elena poniendo su barbilla en las rodillas y cerrando los ojos.

Elena, pero la estás haciendo tú cada vez más y más grande, ¿no lo ves? Te estás cavando tu propia tumba – le regañó.

Debí hablar con Caroline, ella no habría sido tan dura conmigo – se quejó Elena.

No Elena, necesitas a alguien que te diga estas cosas, necesitas espabilar, has estado metiendo la pata mucho tiempo. Habla con Damon, puede que se enfade por habérselo ocultado, pero lo entenderá y te perdonará porque te quiere, y mucho más aún después de lo que me has contado – le sonrió.

¿Y si no lo hace? ¿Y si no me perdona? ¿Y si me odia por lo que pasó? – alguna lágrima comenzó a caer por los ojos de Elena.

Pues si pasa algo de eso ya veremos como afrontarlo, pero sinceramente no lo creo Elena – dijo Stefan acariciándole la cara.

Stefan… cuando yo dejé de quererte… ¿te hice mucho daño? – preguntó ella llorando más.

No es uno de mis recuerdos favoritos… - dijo Stefan volviéndose y mirándose los zapatos – pero no, no me hiciste mucho daño, yo ya sabía lo que pasaba, no soy tan tonto – sonrió - ¿por qué preguntas eso ahora?

Porque sólo de pensar en que Damon me deje de querer se me desgarra el alma – dijo ella y comenzó a llorar de manera desconsolada temblando e hipando nerviosamente.

Ven – dijo Stefan, y ella echó las piernas sobre las del chico para sentarse en su regazo y dejarse abrazar.

Cálmate Elena, todo va a salir bien… todo va a salir bien… - le decía Stefan mientras la abrazaba y le acariciaba la espalda dándole besos en el pelo, Elena se iba calmando poco a poco.

Damon llegaba al hospital a buscar a su mujer con una sonrisa, estaba muy emocionado pensando en cómo Elena reaccionaría a aquella sorpresa, el fin de semana en el hotel les había sentado bien, quizá era eso lo que necesitaban… un cambio de aires, algo que escapara de su rutina…

No supo por qué, pero se giró a mirar hacia el parque junto al hospital y lo que sus ojos le devolvieron le hizo pararse en seco y quedarse mirando en aquella dirección con el corazón a punto de salirle por la boca.

Elena y Stefan abrazados en un banco.

De pronto todo parecía encajar… pero no quiso creer que encajara de aquel modo. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Iba hacia ellos y los enfrentaba? No, ahora mismo la sangre le hervía… mejor ir a dar una vuelta, pensarlo todo mejor y a la noche preguntar directamente a Elena.

Damon se giró y corrió hasta llegar a la esquina para no ser visto, siguió andando a gran velocidad, porque sentía que se lo llevaban los demonios. ¿Le estaba engañando Elena? ¿Con Stefan? ¿Era eso lo que le pasaba? Si Elena había sido capaz de engañarle, ¿qué había sido de la persona con la que él se casó? Esa no era su Elena, algo la había cambiado… No… aquello no podía estar bien, tenía que ser cualquier otra cosa.

Entró a uno de los bares que se encontró en su paseo y se fue directo a sentarse a la barra a pedir un bourbon.

Estaba bebiendo su copa en silencio mirando al vacío cuando notó que alguien se sentaba a su lado.

Vaya… qué perfecta coincidencia – sonrió de oreja a oreja Katherine y Damon se giró a mirarla realmente sorprendido.

Hola Katherine – la saludó – si me disculpas quiero estar un rato solo – le dijo y volvió a mirar a la barra.

Oh, ¿tienes algún problema? Yo sé escuchar muy bien – dijo acariciando su brazo – y también se muy bien dar… "consuelo" – insinuó acariciando el pecho de Damon.

Damon miró la mano de Katherine que le acariciaba el pecho y se giró a ella que lo miraba sonriente con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada a un lado.

Sigo estando casado, y sigo queriendo a mi mujer – dijo Damon apartándola.

¿Y dónde está tu mujer mientras tú estás aquí queriéndola? – preguntó Katherine molesta por su rechazo.

Disculpa, pero de verdad quiero estar sólo – dijo Damon sacando unos billetes del bolsillo y poniéndolos sobre la mesa al levantarse, Katherine lo cogió por el brazo y lo detuvo un momento.

Si cambias de idea… - le dijo acercándose a besarle en el cuello, manchando levemente con carmín su camisa y su piel.

Elena había cocinado como hacía mucho, demasiado tiempo que no hacía. Estaba sentada en la isla de la cocina esperando a Damon con las manos tamborileando en sus muslos.

Una hora, otra, otra más y Damon no aparecía… Una llamada, otra… un mesaje… otro… y nada…

Estaba empezando a desesperarse, a pensar en llamar a los hospitales o a la policía cuando la llave sonó abriéndose la puerta. Damon entró en casa y ella se fue derecha hacia él.

¡Damon! He estado muy preocupada, me estaba volviendo loca pensando que no veías. Te he llamado mil veces, dejado mensajes… ¿por qué no has contestado? – preguntó desesperada, para Damon fue patente la ironía del momento en que las tornas habían cambiado y de que ella, después de haber estado con Stefan, le preguntara a él que dónde había estado.

Lo tendré en silencio, y sinceramente, Elena, pensé que no te importaba dónde estaba – dijo malhumorado y se fue a su habitación.

Cuando pasó junto a una abatida Elena ella pudo ver con nitidez la mancha de carmín en su cuello y su frágil mundo se acabó desmoronando del todo.

Aquella noche Elena durmió en el sillón cansada de llorar después de tirar la cena que había hecho para ella y Damon.

Al día siguiente fue como alma en pena por todo el hospital… había perdido a Damon, y había sido sólo por pura estupidez, por cobardía… pero dolía, dolía muchísimo… demasiado… aunque lo peor aún estaba por llegar.

Entró en casa con el mismo triste ánimo que había arrastrado durante el día y vio a su marido sentado en la cocina con dos maletas a sus pies con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, esperándola.

¿Damon? – fue lo único que acertó a decir.

Me voy, Elena… por un tiempo o no sé… pero no aguanto más… no aguanto más esto en que vivimos…

¿Te vas con otra? – dijo Elena rompiendo a llorar y recordando el pintalabios de la noche anterior y que aquella mañana había ido a comprobar al cesto de la ropa.

No voy a aguantar que me digas eso después de…. - los puños de Damon se crisparon en furia – adiós Elena, ya hablaremos cuando estemos más calmados – dijo cogiendo las maletas y levantándose.

Damon- le pidió ella cogiendo su brazo.

En serio, Elena, ¿tanto te sorprende que me vaya? ¿No es eso lo que estabas deseando? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me besaste, que me dijiste te quiero? – le recriminó dolido, los celos y el dolor acumulados hablaban por él.

Yo… lo siento – articuló Elena con gran esfuerzo.

Yo también lo siento… - dijo Damon y siguió su camino hasta salir de la casa.

En el ascensor Damon se echó contra la espalda y poco a poco fue bajando hasta acabar sentado en el suelo junto a sus dos maletas, sin pulsar ningún número en él.

Elena miró la puerta por donde Damon acababa de salir, se llevó una mano a su vientre, empezó a sentirse mal de verdad, enferma… corrió a vomitar en el fregadero de la cocina.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 - ¿Ya no eres quien yo conocía?**

Damon cogió una habitación en el Four Seasons.

Entró soltando las maletas junto a la puerta y se lanzó derecho hacia el minibar. Se sentó junto a la cama, en el suelo apoyando la pared contra esta y una a una fue vaciando todas las pequeñas botellitas de un trago cada una… pero ni aún así pudo dejar de pensar, ni aún así pudo olvidar los malos momentos, ni tampoco los buenos.

_En el pasado…_

_Damon y Elena iban caminando hacia el hospital a las cinco de la mañana. Hacía algo de fresco por lo que Damon llevaba las manos metidas en los bolsillos y las solapas de la chaqueta hacia arriba para taparse algo el cuello y las orejas, de vez en cuando bostezaba visiblemente somnoliento._

_Elena caminaba a su lado con su gorro de lana abrazada a su cuerpo y de vez en cuando le miraba y sonreía._

_- No hacía falta que me acompañaras – le dijo una vez que lo vio bostezando – se ve que te mueres de sueño – sonrió._

_- No me importa, de verdad, así paso más tiempo contigo… - dijo él girándose a mirarla – Ahora yo me iré a mi piso a mi camita mientras que tú te quedas a cuidar a un montón de cafres que se han hecho algún destrozo – dijo encogiendo los hombros._

_- Cafres como tú – rio Elena._

_- Espero que ninguno tenga los cuidados que yo tengo – dijo Damon reteniéndola y abrazándola para darle un beso._

_- Nadie tiene lo que tú tienes – dijo ella mirándole a los ojos._

_- No, nadie te tiene a ti – respondió él mirándola con igual intensidad._

_- Estás helado – respondió ella sonriente acariciando su mejilla con los guantes._

_- Eso es lo que me pasa por no tener ropa en tu casa – dijo él bostezando de nuevo y comenzando a andar hacia el hospital._

_- Pues tráetela – respondió Elena como si tal cosa agarrándose del brazo de Damon para acompañar sus pasos y poniéndose algo colorada ante lo que acababa de insinuar._

_Damon no dijo nada pero sonrió ampliamente. Los dos continuaron paseando hasta llegar al hospital, allí frente a la puerta de urgencias se detuvieron uno delante del otro._

_- Espero que tengas un buen turno – dijo él tomando un mechón de su pelo que se había salido de su gorro de lana y llevándoselo tras la oreja._

_- Y yo que duermas bien – sonrió ella sin ninguna gana de que se fuera. Esto era lo peor de estar con Damon, separarse de él, necesitaba estar con él las veinticuatro horas del día, y si el día tuviese veinticinco, veinticinco horas con Damon querría estar._

_- No dormiré tan bien como contigo pero haré lo que se pueda – respondió él lanzándole una de sus sonrisas Damon marca registrada, esa sonrisa que hacía que Elena tuviese ganas de cogerlo de un puñado y besarlo con todo lo que tenía contra la ambulancia que estaba aparcada junto a ellos en la puerta de urgencias." Quizá podría entrar en la ambulancia y…" Elena cabeceó para quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza, ése era el efecto que Damon tenía en ella._

_- ¿Comemos juntos? – preguntó él haciéndola despertar de su pequeño sueño erótico donde él y sólo él era el principal protagonista._

_- No puedo, tengo una operación. ¿Te llamo cuando salga? – dijo ella haciendo un pequeño puchero._

_- Perfecto, hasta luego mi niña – dijo dándole un beso en los labios - te quiero – dijo con total naturalidad y se dio la vuelta para seguir andando._

_Elena se quedó petrificada ante la puerta de urgencias viéndolo irse. Era la primera vez que Damon le decía que la quería y se lo había dicho así como si tal cosa a las cinco de la mañana de un martes._

_Damon se paró en seco, se había dando también cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y lo cierto es que no le molestaba en absoluto, se sentía muy bien, era la primera vez en su vida que se lo decía a alguien, y ser Elena quien lo recibiera le pareció de lo más normal._

_Se giró para verla aún delante de la puerta donde la había dejado mirándolo con ojos como platos, sí, a ella le había causado una gran impresión. Sonrió y se acercó a ella._

_- Sí, he dicho que te quiero – dijo tomándole la barbilla – buenas noches, Elena – repitió dándole un dulce beso en los labios con el que le volvía a decir que la quería y marchándose a su casa a dormir, y quien sabe… quizá a soñar con ella._

En el presente…

Un somnoliento Stefan vestido sólo con los pantalones del pijama abrió la puerta a una Elena envuelta en lágrimas y desesperada.

- ¿Elena? – preguntó frotándose los ojos.

- Oh, Stefan… me ha dejado, se ha ido de casa – dijo Elena y se echó en los brazos de su amigo a llorar.

- Pero ¿cómo? ¿No has hablado con él? – preguntó Stefan medio dormido y sorprendido.

- No he podido, yo iba a hablar con él, pero vino muy tarde y enfadado y olía a alcohol y… y…. y ¡creo que me engaña con otra! – Elena se rompió del todo y Stefan tuvo que sujetarla para que no cayera al suelo.

- ¿Cómo que te engaña? ¿Pero qué estás diciendo Elena? No me creo que Damon te engañe – dijo Stefan acompañándola al sofá para que se sentara y acercándole un vaso de agua para que bebiera y se calmase.

- Sí, yo lo vi, vi el pintalabios en su cuello y en su ropa – dijo Elena bebiendo sorbitos pequeños.

- ¿Has hablado con él? Pero ¿porqué no hablas con él? De verdad, esto se aclararía hablando – dijo Stefan algo molesto.

- ¿Estás enfadado conmigo? No debí haber venido – dijo Elena levantándose.

- No digas tonterías, Elena. No estoy enfadado contigo, bueno sí pero porque te veo equivocarte una vez tras otra y me preocupo por ti y no quiero que sufras – dijo Stefan obligándola a sentarse de nuevo.

Cuando ya estuvo más calmada Elena lo miró.

- ¿Crees que Damon no me engaña? – preguntó esperanzada.

- Elena, yo no puedo saber qué hace o no hace Damon, pero si quieres saber algo pregúntale. ¿Le has contado que estás embarazada? – preguntó.

- No – respondió ella mirando al suelo. Stefan dio un suspiro.

- Mira, esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Voy a vestirme y te llevo a casa, descansas un poco y por la mañana llamas a Damon y habláis de todo esto. ¿Me harás caso? – preguntó levantándole la barbilla para obligarla a mirarle.

- Sí – dijo con voz baja.

Stefan y Elena estaban abriendo la puerta de la casa a las tres de la mañana cuando sonó el ascensor y de dentro salió Damon bastante borracho, pareciera que hubiese acabado con el minibar de su habitación y con el de cuatro o cinco más.

- Damon – dijo Elena entre asustada y preocupada cuando lo vio salir del ascensor tambaleándose pues nunca lo había visto así.

Damon la miró de arriba abajo pero no le dijo nada, miró a Stefan con odio y levantó un brazo con un dedo acusatorio para señalarles a Elena y a él.

- ¿Te tiras a mi mujer? – preguntó con su dedo apuntando a Stefan.

- ¡Damon! – protestó Elena.

- No te he preguntado a ti – dijo Damon mirándola y volviéndose a Stefan tras una pausa para coger aire y afianzar su equilibrio – Dime, ¿te tiras a mi mujer? – le preguntó de nuevo.

- Claro que no – dijo Stefan – Nadie se tira a tu mujer.

- Sí… eso es – sonrió con pena – "Nadie" de los de aquí se tira a mi mujer – dijo señalando en círculo para abarcarse a sí mismo mientras lo decía. Luego miró a Elena y la sonrisa se desdibujó de su boca cambiándose por una mueca de dolor.

- Al menos a ti te abraza, Stefan – dijo mirándola fijamente - ¿Sabes por qué a mí no me abraza? – preguntó mirando a Elena y volviéndose al acabar para mirar a Stefan.

- A mi ya no me abraza – dijo yéndose hacia la pared del ascensor y apoyándose contra ella se fue dejando caer poco a poco – ya no me abraza – repetía mientras cerraba los ojos y apoyaba la cabeza contra la pared.

Stefan pidió a Elena que acabara de abrir la puerta y entrara en casa. Se acercó a por Damon y le ayudó a levantarse para acompañarlo dentro, lo echó sobre el sillón y Damon se durmió a los pocos minutos completamente borracho.

Stefan miró a Elena reprobadoramente.

- Lo sé, todo esto es mi culpa – dijo ella con un suspiro.

- Lo primero es reconocerlo – sonrió Stefan - ¿Crees que si te engañara estaría así? – preguntó señalando a Damon quien se revolvía levemente en su sueño sobre el sillón.

- Hablaré con él – dijo Elena sin dejar de mirarlo.

- ¿Quieres que me quede? – preguntó Stefan. Elena miró a Damon con duda en los ojos, le preocupaba que estuviese borracho, nunca le había visto borracho.

- Me quedo un rato – dijo Stefan adivinando la preocupación de Elena y sentándose en uno de los sillones.

Varias horas más tarde Damon abrió los ojos y notó que las babas se le habían pegado al sillón, estaba todo a oscuras y por un momento no reconoció dónde se encontraba. Dio un salto y la cabeza le dio vueltas y notó como si una apisonadora le pasara por encima una y otra vez. Lo recordó todo, agudizó la vista y en el otro sillón estaban Elena y Stefan dormidos. Stefan estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados y tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás en una postura que probablemente le daría dolor de cuello al día siguiente. Elena estaba tumbada con los pies contra las piernas de Stefan y aovilladla en el sillón.

Se acercó, acarició la cara de Elena mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla y avergonzado salió de la casa.

A la mañana siguiente Elena desayunaba cabizbaja en su cocina, hoy tenía descanso en el hospital, lo cual le venía muy bien pues no era capaz de concentrarse en nada que no fuera Damon. Tenía que solucionar las cosas, tenía que hablar con él, todo este tiempo había sido una tonta y una cobarde. ¿Cómo había cambiado tanto? Ella nunca había sido cobarde, ¿era el miedo a perder a Damon lo que la había hecho actuar así? Qué irónico que al final hubiera acabado perdiéndolo de verdad, todo por no hablar con él… Qué razón tenía Stefan, pensó y sonrió para sí.

Iba a ir a buscar a Damon, iba a hablar con él. Todo se podía solucionar, él la amaba, la perdonaría por sus miedos y la comprendería y la abrazaría y la besaría… además estaba lo del bebé. Aquello seguro que le haría muy feliz. Se tocó el vientre ilusionada, un bebé… Aún había bastantes cosas que arreglar, pero ella sabía que eran capaces de ello.

Había metido la pata, no se había portado bien con él… pero ella se haría perdonar.

Ella había decidido entregar su vida a Damon… y estar con él era lo único que la haría feliz.

_En el pasado…_

_Elena esperaba en la cola del restaurante mientras Damon echaba un ojo a ver cuántas personas podían ir por delante de ellos._

_- Es increíble la de gente que hay aquí – protestó malhumorado cuando se acercó a ella._

_- Por eso la gente hace reservas con varios meses de antelación – dijo Elena en tono de burla. Damon la miró algo enfadado y luego sonrió._

_- Espera y verás – dijo tomándola de la mano y dirigiéndose a la puerta del restaurante donde la dejó para acercarse a hablar con la maitre._

_Elena observaba cómo Damon hablaba con ella desplegando toda su artillería pesada, sonrisas, mirada penetrante y traviesa, cabeza a un lado, algún roce casual. Aquella pobre mujer no tenía ninguna posibilidad, pensó Elena divertida. Ahora la maitre miraba en dirección a Elena mientras que Damon le decía algo al oído y ella sonreía ampliamente._

_Damon se acercó a ella con gesto triunfante._

_- ¿Nos has conseguido una mesa? – preguntó ella sonriente y curiosa de saber qué le habría dicho._

_- Mucho mejor – le guiñó un ojo – tenemos un reservado._

_Los dos disfrutaron de una agradable cena en el reservado que los encantos de Damon les habían conseguido._

_- No es justo que hagas eso – dijo Elena terminando su postre._

_- ¿El qué? – sonrió Damon divertido – ¿esto? – preguntó acariciando su muslo por debajo de la mesa._

_- ¡No! – rio Elena apartándole la mano – Me refería a la pobre señora, la maitre, no deberías encandilar a la gente así – protestó._

_- A las chicas les gusto – sonrió arrogante – no veo por qué no debo usar lo que tengo para conseguir lo que quiero – dijo tomando un sorbo de vino._

_- A veces eres… - negó con la cabeza Elena._

_- Pero te encanto – sonrió él – A ti también te tengo encandilada – bromeó acariciando su hombro junto a la tiranta del vestido celeste que Elena llevaba aquella noche._

_- ¿Qué le dijiste? – preguntó Elena tratando de no sentir cómo se le erizaba la piel ante el simple contacto de una yema del dedo de Damon._

_- ¿A quién? – preguntó Damon distraído en lo que estaba haciendo y disponiéndose a besar el hombro de Elena._

_- A la maitre – dijo Elena cada vez más nerviosa y afectada por el contacto de Damon._

_- No lo recuerdo – dijo Damon besando su hombro._

_- ¿No lo recuerdas? – preguntó Elena sin poder moverse y notando cómo la voz casi le fallaba._

_- Ah… sí… le dije que se apiadara de mí y me diese una mesa, porque iba a pedirle a mi preciosa novia que se casara conmigo– dijo Damon sin dejar de besar el hombro de Elena y retirando la tiranta para hacerlo más ampliamente._

_Elena al oír lo que dijo dio una sonora bocanada de aire y Damon sonrió contra su hombro ante la reacción de Elena._

_- ¿No deberías decirme algo? – preguntó al poco._

_- No puedo pensar si sigues besándome así – dijo ella sintiendo que casi iba a combustionar._

_- No dejaré de besarte hasta que me digas lo que quiero oír – dijo él acariciándola con la nariz._

_- Sí – susurró Elena._

En el presente…

Damon estaba en su oficina tratando de concentrarse en algo sin que la cabeza le estallara, debía de haber dicho que estaba enfermo, había pensado que el ir a trabajar le ayudaría a despejarse, pero no contaba con aquella odiosa resaca… No comprendía cómo a la gente le gustaba tanto beber, si esto era lo que beber acarreaba.

La puerta de su despacho se abrió y Damon sintió que la cabeza le explotaba al notar el golpe seco que dio contra la pared.

Katherine entró en la sala acompañada de su jefe.

- Salvatore – dijo saludándole.

- Señor Martin – saludó Damon levantándose y rezando porque no se le notara nada.

- Acompañe a la señorita Pierce al aeropuerto, Thomas los llevará. Esta jovencita ha conseguido una entrevista en el Good Morning América – dijo su jefe mirando a Katherine con orgullo.

- Sí, señor – dijo Damon tratando que no se le notaran las pocas ganas.

- Quizá Damon podría acompañarme en el viaje – dijo Katherine con su mirada más seductora lanzando a Damon una sonrisa coqueta.

- Oh, querida, eso no va a ser posible, la política de gastos ha sido muy recortada últimamente y me temo que sólo el autor puede viajar, pero seguro que Damon puede atenderte al teléfono siempre que necesites consejo – dijo el Sr Martin.

- Claro – respondió Damon. "Bendita política de gastos" pensó para sí.

Damon bajó junto a Katherine y los dos esperaban frente a la puerta del edificio a que Thomas los pasara a recoger con la limusina después de haber estado preparando el viaje durante casi una hora. Cuando Thomas se acercó y les abrió la puerta Katherine puso su mano sobre el brazo de Damon y lo miró con esa mirada característica suya.

- No sabes la de cosas que podríamos hacer tú y yo en esta limusina, si quisieras un poco menos a tu mujer – le dijo en el oído.

Damon sonrió antes de subir a la limusina tras ella, no porque pensara en aquellas cosas en las que pensaba Katherine, sino porque gracias a ese viaje se iba a librar de ella al menos durante tres días enteros, aquello lo elevó del suelo. Al fin una buena noticia en tantos días, sonriente se metió en la limusina.

Pero Elena no leía el pensamiento de Damon, ella había visto a Katherine acercarse como una lagartona y a él sonriente entrar junto a ella a una limusina que los llevaba dios sabía dónde… eso era todo lo que Elena vio, una Elena quien se acariciaba el vientre donde debía estar empezando a arraigar su bebé.

A la tarde Damon llegó a su casa y vio que había otro coche aparcado en su plaza junto al coche de Elena: El coche de Stefan.

Aquello no le hizo ninguna gracia y ya de muy mal humor subió las escaleras en lugar de usar el ascensor para llegar a la puerta de su piso, de la que se encontró a Stefan saliendo.

- ¿Ahora vives aquí? – preguntó furioso.

- Elena está mal, Damon. Si vienes buscando bronca mejor vete – dijo Stefan.

- ¿Cómo que me vaya? ¡Esta es mi casa! – le gritó.

- Tu casa de la que te has ido – respondió Stefan algo molesto.

- Lo que tú has aprovechado muy bien por lo que veo – dijo Damon a punto de estallar en llamas.

- Habla con Elena, por favor – dijo Stefan levantando las manos en señal de paz.

- ¿Es que tú no te atreves a decirme que me ha dejado por ti? – dijo Damon agarrándole de la camiseta y acercándolo a él.

Stefan le dio un empujón para apartarlo.

- Cálmate o así no voy a dejarte ir a hablar con Elena – le pidió.

- Tú no tienes que dejarme nada, esta es mi casa y entraré ¡si me da la gana! – gritó y se acercó a darle un puñetazo en el labio partiéndoselo, Stefan respondió con otro puñetazo directo al pómulo de Damon que se abrió con una herida sangrante.

Elena salió ante el alboroto e intentó separarlos llevándose un golpe que la hizo sangrar por la nariz.

- ¡Elena! – dijeron los dos a la vez, pero Stefan fue el primero en acercarse a ella.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Damon? Tú no eres así – dijo Elena tocándose la nariz.

- Tú tampoco eras así, ya no eres la Elena con la que me casé, esa Elena no engañaba – dijo Damon y salió como una estampida por las escaleras.

Al llegar al parking sangrando por el pómulo, despeinado y echo una fiera rompió de una patada la luz de freno izquierda del coche de Stefan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 – Si quieres decir adiós…**

Miranda estaba en su despacho preparándose para entrar en la siguiente cirugía, estaba sentada leyendo el gráfico del paciente cuando llamaron a su puerta.

Adelante – dijo.

Damon, ¿q te ha pasado? – se sobresaltó Miranda al ver al joven entrar sangrando en su oficina.

Me he dado un golpe, ¿necesito puntos? - preguntó Damon molesto mientras se sentaba en la camilla que allí había para examinar a los pacientes mientras Miranda se acercaba a él.

No - dijo ella mirando la herida - pero eso no es un golpe, eso es un puñetazo. A mi no me engañas - dijo Miranda.

Me pareció mejor eso que decirte que me he partido la cara con el amante de tu hija - dijo Damon levantándose una vez que Miranda le había curado la herida ante su silencio.

Hazme un favor- le pidió - voy a irme un tiempo a la casa de la playa. Dile a Elena que no me busque, que me ignore. Es lo que lleva haciendo año y medio, no creo que le cueste trabajo - dijo y salió del despacho tras darle un beso a una Miranda en estado de shock.

Mientras tanto…

Elena estaba en el apartamento junto con Stefan, él había sacado un paquete de guisantes del congelador y se lo acercaba a la herida para que no se le inflamase.

Estoy bien, en serio – dijo ella protestando un poco por el frío y por el dolor – Tu labio me preocupa más – dijo Elena mirándole.

No es nada – respondió Stefan quitando la mano de Elena de su labio – No debí haber provocado a Damon, no tengo que meterme en medio, me está bien empleado – dijo Stefan.

Damon se ha portado como un cavernícola, no lo reconozco… lo siento mucho, de verdad – se disculpó avergonzada mirando al suelo.

No te disculpes por lo que haya hecho él – dijo Stefan tomándole de la barbilla – además, ya te digo que la culpa ha sido mía –sonrió y ella le sonrió en respuesta.

En ese momento Elena notó un calor entre las piernas, algo que le chorreaba y se metió la mano bajo la falda aterrada.

Oh no – dijo mirando la mano llena de sangre – No, otra vez no, otra vez no – repetía asustada.

Cálmate, ¿vale? Voy a llamar a una ambulancia – dijo Stefan y cogió por los hombros – ven, siéntate aquí y cálmate, no va a pasar nada – le decía mientras la acompañaba a el sillón a que se sentara, Elena temblaba hecha un mar de nervios tratando de calmarse, sabía que era lo que debía hacer pero no lo conseguía, estaba terriblemente asustada, no quería perder al bebé de nuevo, ¿qué era lo que había hecho mal esta vez? ¿Por qué le pasaban esas cosas a ella?

Stefan se acercó y se arrodilló junto a ella.

Tardan 5 minutos, es lo bueno de vivir junto a un hospital – sonrió y ella se calmó un poco al ver que no estaba sola.

La ambulancia llegó y montaron a Elena en la camilla, ella conocía a los de ese turno, conocía a casi todo el mundo en ese hospital donde trabajaban ella y su madre, aquello la reconfortó, sabía que estaría bien cuidada, en buenas manos.

Elena estaba algo mareada, iba en la ambulancia junto a Stefan, sabía que no estaba sola, pero se dio cuenta de que algo faltaba, de que no era como debía ser.

Llama a Damon, por favor – le pidió en un susurró y la enfermera le dijo que no hablara, que mejor descansara y la sedó.

Stefan cogió el móvil de Elena y buscó en la agenda hasta encontrar el móvil de Damon y marcar.

Damon estaba saliendo del hospital cuando vibró su móvil en el bolsillo trasero. Estuvo sin hacerle ningún caso durante unos minutos, hasta que a la tercera vez lo sacó para ver quien era.

Al ver que era Elena quien lo llamaba volvió a guardarlo en el bolsillo sin contestar, en ese momento Elena pasaba en ambulancia doblando la esquina frente a él, pero él no podía saberlo.

Damon decidió ir al hotel a cambiarse las ropas manchadas de sangre, darse una ducha cancelar la cuenta e ir a la oficina a hablar con su jefe, había decidido quitarse de en medio por un tiempo, lo necesitaba de veras.

_En el pasado…_

_Damon estaba dormido sobre la cama con la almohada puesta doble para leer un nuevo manuscrito en su iPad. Desde que Elena se lo regalara se había acostumbrado a leer ahí, era mucho más cómodo, la luz le molestaba menos que en el portátil y era mucho mejor que ir con los papeles a cuestas. Además cada vez que la echaba de menos leía la inscripción que ella le había puesto en la parte trasera y sonreía como un niño._

"_Como evitar que el agua se escurra de los dedos así es que yo deje de amarte, IMPOSIBLE. Elena"_

_Aquella frase era tan simple, dulce, hermosa y directa como lo era ella._

_Elena llegó y sonrió al verlo así, dormido con la cabeza echada ligeramente hacia atrás, la boca abierta, el pecho descubierto y el iPad encima ya apagado. Quizá llevara así mucho rato, pensó._

_Se acercó a él sin cambiarse siquiera y le quitó el iPad para ocupar ella su lugar, Damon se despertó al sentir que ella se abrazaba con sus brazos._

_Eh, ¿qué te pasa mi niña? – preguntó despertándose extrañado ante su comportamiento._

_He tenido un día muy malo, necesitaba sentirte – dijo ella acurrucándose más entre sus brazos, él la abrazó más fuerte y le besó los cabellos._

_Ya estás aquí – dijo suavemente._

_¿Quieres leerme un poco? – preguntó ella acariciando su pecho desnudo._

_Elena, si me acaricias así, ¿crees que pienso en leer? – sonrió él de medio lado, ella subió la cara para unir su mirada con la de él y sonreírle también._

_Te quiero – dijo antes de posar un beso en los labios – Gracias._

_¿Gracias? – preguntó él extrañado._

_Por estar ahí, por todo lo que haces sin darte cuenta. Hoy, cuando ha muerto esa niñita en urgencias – dijo ella con un nudo en la garganta y él le acarició la mejilla con el reverso de su mano en silencio - lo único en lo que pensaba era en venir a refugiarme entre tus brazos, porque entre tus brazos sé que no me pasará nada, porque aquí es donde siempre quiero estar – dijo mirándole a los ojos, los dos se perdieron en la mirada del otro como les pasaba._

_Elena se abrazó a él y se acurrucó entre el hueco de su cuello y su hombro._

_¿Vas a leerme entonces? – le preguntó sonriente, sabiendo la respuesta que le daría él._

_Sí, pero ya sabes que después de hacerte el amor – dijo apartándola para tenerla frente a él y besarla dulcemente sonriendo también._

En el presente…

Damon estaba en la oficina de su jefe quien lo miraba preocupado mientras él le contaba que necesitaba tomarse unos meses sin empleo y sueldo, o algún tipo de excedencia por un problema personal que prefería no contarle si no era totalmente necesario.

Salvatore, eres mi mejor editor – dijo el señor Martin levantándose – Me duele prescindir de ti, chico, pero si lo necesitas tómate todo el tiempo que quieras, y nada de excedencias ni sin sueldos… piensa en unas largas vacaciones – le sonrió el hombre con actitud paternal.

No puedo aceptar eso, Señor Martin – dijo Damon levantándose.

Tonterías, yo soy el jefe aquí ¿no? – sonrió – Lo único intenta no tardarte mucho en volver, no puedo permitirme perderte, chico – dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro.

Gracias señor Martin, gracias de verdad – dijo Damon estrechado la mano de su jefe y luego salió del despacho cabizbajo. El señor Martin se quedó bastante preocupado por el joven, siempre había visto a Damon muy animado, con muchas fuerzas, pero la mirada que tenía hoy le había dejado helado. Algo grave debía estar pasándole, Damon había hecho mucho por el bien de su compañía, lo que menos podía hacer era darle un tiempo si el joven lo necesitaba.

En el hospital Stefan seguía intentando contactar con Damon sin suerte, ya llevaba perdida la cuenta de las llamadas que le había hecho, aun así no dejó de intentarlo.

Elena estaba en una habitación, no había perdido el bebé, pero debía de estar unos días ingresada para que la vigilaran por si volvía a sangrar. Ahora mismo estaba dormida, había estado sedada todo el rato ya que se había puesto muy nerviosa, Stefan esperaba que Damon le contestara para que llegase al hospital antes que ella despertara. Aunque su paciencia empezaba a agotarse, ¿qué leches le pasaba a Damon?

Damon volvió a guardar el móvil en el bolsillo al ver que quien le llamaba de nuevo era Elena y salió del edificio de oficinas donde estaba su editorial. En la acera se cruzó con su amigo Ric a quien su esposa despedía con un cariñoso beso.

¡Damon! – le saludó Alaric acercándose a él.

¡Hola, Damon! – saludó Jenna sonriente también – Me voy que se me ha hecho tardísimo, a ver cuando Elena y tú os pasáis a cenar, ¡que no nos vemos hace meses! – dijo

Sí, claro – dijo Damon fingiendo como pudo una sonrisa y Jenna se fue tras lanzar un beso a su marido.

¿Qué pasa, Damon? – preguntó Alaric al verle la cara.

Ric… Elena y yo… se acabó – dijo Damon sin poder fingir más.

¿Al final habéis hablado? – preguntó Alaric que estaba al tanto de todo poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

Está ya todo muy clarito… ella tiene a Stefan, yo sobro – dijo con dolor.

Damon… yo… siento mucho oír eso… - dijo Alaric triste.

Voy a irme un tiempo a la casa de la playa, ¿vale? Te llamo cuando me despeje algo más y ya hablamos – dijo Damon despidiéndose.

Claro, claro… lo que quieras – dijo Alaric preocupado.

Katherine estaba de vuelta antes de lo esperado y de muy mal humor.

La entrevista se había cancelado y había tenido que volverse en el próximo vuelo, ya que la editorial no aprobaba el gasto innecesario de hotel.

"Maldita política de gastos" pensó indignada mientras bebía su segundo Martini en el avión de vuelta. Lo cierto es que de no ser por Damon habría cambiado de editorial ya, había varias que se la rifaban, pero esos ojos azules la tenían hechizada, Damon sería suyo tarde o temprano, era sólo cuestión de tiempo… además, parecía que las cosas no iban demasiado bien por casa… lo llamaría al llegar, con suerte y lo cogía su mujer y se enfadaba con él. Se rio ante su ocurrencia y apuró su copa.

Damon paró en una gasolinera a repostar, al volver a entrar en el coche vio el móvil que había dejado en el asiento del copiloto encenderse una vez más. Esta vez decidió contestar.

Dime – dijo con pena y duda en la voz, no sabía qué decirle en ese momento, pero algo le decía que debía contestar y lo hizo.

Damon – dijo Stefan al otro lado.

¿Stefan? – Damon no podía creerse lo que oía - ¿Qué haces tú con el móvil de Elena?

Damon, escúchame – dijo Stefan.

No escúchame tú, no vuelvas a llamarme, ¿vale? Dile a Elena que ¡si quiere hablar conmigo que me llame ella! – gritó y lanzó el móvil contra el suelo del coche.

Stefan se quedó mirando el móvil con rabia.

"Eso es lo que intento decirte, imbécil" – pensó volviendo a marcar el número de Damon, esta vez no dejaron que sonaran todos los tonos, esta vez Damon le colgó a la segunda llamada.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Damon? ¿Cómo podía perder a Elena de aquella manera? Si él la tuviera… si Elena estuviese junto a él…

Recordó los buenos tiempos, los tiempos en que ambos estaban juntos y felices, tiempos antes de que todo se apagara, tiempos antes de Damon… Daría lo que fuera por volver a tener aquellos tiempos… se había conformado todo este tiempo con ocupar un papel secundario en la vida de Elena, con estar ahí a su lado para ella cuando ella lo necesitaba… pero ahora volvía a tener una oportunidad, lo vio claro y lo aprovechó.

****Damon, tenías razón: Stefan y yo hemos vuelto. Lo siento, ya hablaremos más adelante del divorcio, por ahora no quiero volver a verte. Nunca quise hacerte daño, pero siempre fue Stefan, ahora lo sé****

Stefan miró durante varios minutos el mensaje en la pantalla del móvil pensándose si podría salirle aquello bien, si podría jugárselo todo a aquella carta. Era ganarlo todo o perderlo todo, ¿se atrevería? Miró a Elena dormida en la cama a su lado y pulsó el botón de enviar.

La mano de Damon temblaba al leer el mensaje de Elena en el móvil. ¿Un mensaje? ¿Iba a acabar con 5 años juntos con un mensaje? Él no se merecía aquello, con rabia y dolor atenazándole la garganta y las lágrimas a punto de salirle por los ojos llamó.

No esperó a que hablaran del otro lado para empezar a hablar, lo hizo en cuanto oyó el click.

¿Un mensaje, Elena? ¿Un mensaje? ¿Me dejas con un mensaje? ¿Eso es todo lo que soy para ti? – su corazón se rompía y aquello dolía como si se lo estuvieran perforando con una estaca. Al otro lado nadie contestaba.

¿Elena? ¿Es que no vas a hablarme? – preguntó empezando a desesperarse.

No quiere hablar contigo – dijo Stefan con baja voz.

Tú… - consiguió decir Damon sin que se le atragantara – quiero hablar con mi mujer – pidió.

Ella… no quiere hablar contigo – repitió Stefan sorprendido ante su propia calma.

Quiero que me lo diga ella – pidió Damon sin creerse que aquello pudiera estar pasando, empezando a volverse loco.

Elena… habla con él… por favor – oyó decir a Stefan al otro lado, quizá le estaba tendiendo a Elena el móvil para que le hablara, pensó Damon y esperó paciente. Pero Elena no se ponía.

Ya te he dicho que no quería hab… -

Damon colgó el teléfono antes de que Stefan acabara la frase. Su mundo estaba hundido, sus peores pesadillas se hacían realidad.

Entró en la gasolinera de nuevo y compró todo lo que vio que llevaba alcohol y salió de allí chillando ruedas para irse a la casa de la playa.

Stefan estaba acariciando el cabello de Elena esperando que despertara, no podía creerse lo bien que había engañado a Damon, sabía que aún no había ganado, su victoria era apenas muy débil, pero sólo necesitaba de tiempo y de la ayuda de algún malentendido más para conseguirlo.

Además el tiempo era el más propicio, Elena y Damon casi no se hablaban en los últimos meses, su relación era como un árbol talado al que sólo faltara darle el golpe de gracia y que cayera por su propio peso… sonrió al imaginarse a sí mismo junto a Elena, pronto… muy pronto.

Los ojos de Elena empezaron a abrirse y ella se acomodó un poco más en la cama al verse en el hospital.

¿Stefan? – preguntó extrañada de verle a él y no a Damon.

Estás bien, no te preocupes. El bebé y tú estáis perfectamente – sonrió Stefan tomándole de las manos.

¿Dónde está Damon? ¿Le has llamado? – preguntó ella preocupada, Stefan puso gesto serio.

¿Qué pasa, Stefan? – preguntó ella.

Tienes que calmarte, Elena, no es bueno para el bebé… no sé si debería contártelo – dijo actuando con gran arte.

Por favor, ¿qué pasa Stefan? ¿Has hablado con él? – preguntó ella de nuevo, pero intentando estar más calmada.

He hablado con él… pero… no va a venir – dijo Stefan mirándola a los ojos.

¿Le has dicho lo del bebé? – preguntó Elena incrédula.

Sí… pero… no cree que sea suyo Elena… me ha dicho que no vuelvas a hablarle si no es para verte con su abogado – dijo Stefan de nuevo tratando de parecer sincero y consiguiendo engañar a la frágil Elena por completo.

Oh… - consiguió articular mirando a las sábanas.

Dice… que ya no te quiere – añadió Stefan como puntilla final.

Me lo tengo merecido… - dijo Elena y se echó en la cama dándole la espalda.

No te preocupes Elena, yo estoy aquí… saldremos de esta… ahora descansa… - le dijo Stefan acariciándola.

Gracias Stefan… - dijo ella tratando de no llorar sin éxito.

Damon iba por la segunda botella cuando recibió una llamada que no esperaba en absoluto.

¡Qué! – respondió de bastante mal humor.

¿Así es como me saludas? – preguntó Katherine al otro lado divertida.

¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Damon con el mismo tono.

Estoy de vuelta en la ciudad, y muy triste y sola… me he quedado sin entrevista… ¿no vas a consolar a tu pobre escritora estrella? – preguntó con voz de niña haciendo pucheros.

Damon estuvo un rato con el móvil en la oreja en silencio tratando de despejar la mente y saber qué hacer.

Te mando una dirección – respondió finalmente y colgó.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 – Tocado y hundido**

Damon dio a botón de envío y lanzó el móvil lejos, ya no quería que nadie más le llamara, quería que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara en ese mismo instante, quería desaparecer, desintegrarse, dejar de existir.

¿Cómo había estado tan ciego? ¿Cómo le había podido engañar Elena de aquella forma? Con un grito lanzó el vaso que acababa de apurar contra la pared haciéndolo reventar.

Él había estado tan seguro de sus sentimientos hacia él, nunca había dudado que ella le quería, siempre había sentido ese amor…

¿A quién quieres engañar, Damon? - preguntó a la imagen que el espejo sobre la chimenea le devolvía.

Siempre ha sido Stefan y tú eres un imbécil – dijo y se agachó a recoger una nueva botella del suelo, la tercera ya.

Brindo por ti con… - leyó la etiqueta con trabajo – vodka – abrió y dio un gran trago lo que le hizo toser violentamente.

Joder, esta mierda es fuerte – dijo mirando la botella – y tú estás hablando solo… - dijo mirándose en el espejo y se rio a carcajadas antes de volver a tomar la botella para dar otro gran trago.

_En el pasado…_

_Damon llevaba ya un par de horas esperando a Elena y empezaba a aburrirse._

_Había dado un par de vueltas a todos los canales de la televisión sin encontrar nada interesante para ver y no le apetecía leer nada._

_Empezó a dar una vuelta por la casa, recogió la cocina, puso una lavadora, cambió cinco veces la postura de los cojines en la cama… Se sentó a los pies de la misma y dio un suspiro, estaba realmente aburrido y ya no sabía qué más hacer._

_Echó una mirada por la habitación y se detuvo un momento en el tocador de Elena, sobre él había un cepillo, un tarro de perfume y un pintauñas de color rosado. Sonrió y se levantó de la cama para tomar el pintauñas e irse con él al baño con la sonrisa aún en sus labios._

_Unos minutos más tarde Damon estaba sentado en el suelo del baño con las uñas de su pie derecho completamente pintadas y pintándose las del pie izquierdo muerto de risa ante su ocurrencia._

"_Qué cosa más complicada" pensaba mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras se pintaba el dedo meñique del pie izquierdo y seguía riéndose._

_Elena llegó a casa y soltó las llaves en el mueble de la entradita, le sorprendió ver que estaba todo tan silencioso, no era tan tarde como para que Damon se hubiera quedado dormido y ya debería estar en casa._

_¿Damon? – preguntó al silencio._

_Damon oyó que Elena le llamaba y dejó de sonreír inmediatamente._

_Mierda – murmuró y cogió lo primero que pillo para tratar de quitarse la pintura de uñas._

_¿Damon? ¿Estás en casa? – volvió a decir que Elena le llamaba y aquello no se quitaba de ninguna de las maneras._

_Mierda – volvió a murmurar - ¡Voy! – gritó a su mujer dando por imposible quitarse la pintura con la toallita desmaquillante que había pillado._

_Elena estaba en el cuarto quitándose la camisa cuando Damon salió del baño y se fue derecho a ella._

_¿Qué hacías? – le preguntó sonriente mientras le recibía en sus brazos._

_Echarte de menos – respondió él antes de besarla en los labios agarrándola de los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón para atraerla más a él._

_Yo también te he echado de menos – sonrió ella ya en sus labios._

_Los besos se fueron intensificando como siempre les pasaba y Damon la fue llevando poco a poco hasta que los dos cayeron sobre la cama riendo y sin dejar de besarse siguieron desnudándose poco a poco._

_Las pieles desnudas sintieron las caricias, los gemidos y susurros inundaron el silencio, los cuerpos enredados se amaron sobre la cama hecha y los cojines que Damon había ordenado tantas veces cayeron a un lado ignorados._

_Sudorosos, extasiados y felices cayeron uno al lado del otro en la cama, Elena se apoyó en un codo y comenzó a pasear sus dedos por el torso desnudo de su marido._

_La gente normal cena y esas cosas… - dijo sonriente – nosotros no paramos de hacer el amor a todas horas – rio._

_Nosotros no somos gente normal – dijo él cerrando los ojos ante la sensación que experimentaba por su contacto, comenzaba a notar un cosquilleo y pronto estaría dispuesto para un segundo asalto._

_¡Damon! – oyó decir a Elena sorprendida y sonrió aún con los ojos cerrados, sí, ya estaba dispuesto de nuevo - ¿Te has pintado las uñas?_

_Aquella pregunta le hizo incorporarse de golpe casi atragantándose con su propia saliva, se miró los pies, puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a acostarse tapándose la cara con una almohada._

_Me aburría, y luego no he conseguido quitarme la mierda esa con nada – confesó._

_Elena se tapó con la boca para ahogar una carcajada._

_No sé si ayudarte o buscar el móvil y hacerte una foto – rio._

_¿Te ríes de mí? – preguntó él levantándose y poniéndose sobre ella, lo que hizo que soltara una sonora carcajada._

_Cuidado con lo que haces o no te digo como quitarte la pintura – rio bajo sus brazos._

_Puedo sacarte la información torturándola, señora Salvatore – susurró él antes de besarla._

En el presente…

Miranda bajó corriendo a la planta donde estaba su hija en cuanto la informaron de lo que había pasado, entró en la habitación aun llevando su bata de cirujano.

Hija – dijo acercándose a la cama.

Estoy bien mamá, no ha sido nada – respondió Elena.

¿Y Damon? – preguntó Miranda tras girarse a su derecha y ver a Stefan al que no tenía en gran estima.

Ay mamá… - comenzó a sollozar Elena.

Voy un momento a la cafetería – dijo Stefan y se levantó para abandonar la habitación.

¿Qué hace él aquí y dónde está Damon, Elena? Por favor, no me digas que es verdad lo que Damon me ha dicho de que le engañas y por lo que más quieras no me digas que has vuelto con él – le pidió sentándose junto a ella en la cama.

¿Damon te ha dicho que le engaño? ¿Cuándo le has visto? – preguntó Elena extrañada.

Esta tarde se pasó por aquí, me dijo que se iba a la casa de la playa. ¿Qué ha pasado, Elena?

La he fastidiado mamá, la he fastidiado y ahora Damon no me quiere – empezó a llorar abrazándose a su madre.

Elena le contó toda la historia, todo lo que había pasado desde que perdiera el bebé y cómo ella se había comportado con Damon, como cuando había intentado cambiar al descubrir el nuevo embarazo ya era demasiado tarde, Damon había cambiado, no era el que ella conociera, y lo peor de todo es que había empezado a estar con otra mujer, lo había visto con sus propios ojos.

No puedo reprocharle nada, yo nos he hecho esto, merezco que me odie – lloraba hipando sonoramente.

No llores así por favor… tienes que calmarte, no es bueno para ti – le pidió su madre tomándole la barbilla para que la mirase – Yo voy a hablar con Damon, esto es todo un malentendido mi vida – le dijo.

No mamá, Stefan me ha dicho que no ha querido venir a verme al hospital, que no ha querido saber nada del niño… ya no se puede arreglar – lloró calmándose algo más.

Déjame a mí – sonrió Miranda – tú descansa.

Damon estaba echado sobre la barra del minibar del salón con una botella de bourbon en la mano y la cabeza apoyada, tenía sueño y mareo a partes iguales. Beber no era lo suyo, casi nunca lo hacía y las dos veces que lo había hecho en los últimos días no hacían sino afianzarle en que no era bueno para nada.

Seguía sintiéndose como una mierda y para colmo ahora tenía ganas de vomitar.

La puerta sonó y levantó la cabeza tan rápido por el susto que todo el salón dio veinte vueltas a su alrededor antes de volver a su posición original.

Como pudo se arrastró hasta la puerta y al llegar allí y abrir se encontró con Katherine enfundada en un impresionante vestido gris plateado con escote delantero por el que a Damon le pareció que asomaba el encaje de sus braguitas, si es que bajo aquella tela podía ocultarse algo, ya que el vestido se pegaba al cuerpo de Katherine como un guante y le dibujaba los pezones de unos muy bien formados y colocados pechos.

Damon fijó la vista en aquellos pezones lo que la hizo sonreír.

¿Has empezado a celebrar sin mí? – preguntó acercándose a él seductoramente pasando sus manos tras la nuca de Damon para colocar su boca a escasos centímetros de la de él.

El perfume de Katherine era demasiado exagerado, demasiado intenso, aquel olor estaba empezando a marear a Damon, a hacerle sentir nauseas.

No pudo ni hablar con ella, la apartó como pudo y con gran esfuerzo comenzó a andar hacia el baño rezando a todos los santos llegar a tiempo y no acabar vomitando en medio del pasillo.

Katherine se quedó plantada en la puerta de la cabaña muda e indignada, ¿acababa de irse a vomitar? No podía creérselo, aquello no podía ser verdad. Lo siguió por la casa y vio que la puerta del baño estaba cerrada, no oía ningún ruido desde dentro.

¿Damon? – preguntó sin creerse que estuviera preguntando aquello, la noche no estaba saliendo al final para nada como ella la había planeado.

Ponte cómoda, ahora salgo – dijo Damon desde dentro.

"¿Ponte cómoda?" pensó Damon tratando de no morirse sobre la taza del wáter, "¿en qué cojones estabas pensando al invitarla, Damon?"

Aquellas botellas le habían sentado como un tiro, nunca más se acercaría a nada que tuviese alcohol a menos de cien metros de distancia.

Katherine se paseaba por la casa entre aburrida y disgustada, entró en la habitación y comenzó a mirar las ropas en el armario. Buscó entre las camisas de Damon y tomó una azul marino se quitó el mini vestido plateado quedándose solamente en tanga y se puso la camisa abierta hasta el ombligo, estaba mirándose en el espejo contemplando cómo le quedaba la camisa cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta. Estuvo dudando si ir a abrir así vestida, pero pensó que si fuera su mujer la que llegaba no llamaría sino que entraría directamente, aquello no sería tan divertido si no era su mujer quien la veía allí. La puerta volvió a sonar esta vez con más insistencia, ¿dónde estaba Damon y porqué no iba a abrir? En cualquier momento se iba a largar de aquella casa, la noche no era nada divertida y empezaba a cansarse de esperar.

Katherine enfadada golpeó la puerta del baño.

¡Damon! – gritó - ¡Damon! – volvió a gritar sin respuesta así que abrió la puerta del baño, en el suelo Damon estaba inconsciente junto a la taza del wáter.

Perfecto – murmuró enfadada y se acercó a darle la vuelta, aquello olía a rayos, Damon parecía haberse quedado dormido con una terrible cogorza.

Menuda mierda – exclamó soltando a Damon de nuevo en el suelo.

De mal humor acudió a la puerta y abrió aún con la camisa de Damon puesta, la mujer que encontró ante ella la miró de arriba abajo con ojos desorbitados.

¿Dónde está Damon? – le preguntó a bocajarro sin saludarla siquiera y con cara de asco.

Duchándose – respondió con arrogancia apoyándose en la puerta y dejando entrever un poco el pecho - ¿Quién le digo que ha venido? Ahora mismo estamos "ocupados" – sonrió maliciosamente guiñado un ojo, al final sí que se iba a divertir algo aquella noche, la cara de aquella mujer se puso blanca de repente, pareciera que le iba a dar un infarto de un momento a otro.

Miranda la miró en silencio y no le respondió, miró un poco por encima de ella para tratar de ver a Damon dentro de la casa sin suerte, arrugó la nariz y giró los talones para irse de la casa totalmente decepcionada.

A la mañana siguiente Elena despertó en su cama de hospital y vio a su madre sentada a su lado en uno de los sillones de la habitación.

¿Mamá? – preguntó frotándose los ojos - ¿has dormido ahí?

Hola mi vida, ¿has dormido bien? – preguntó Miranda desperezándose y acercándose a ella.

Sí, pero no hacía falta que durmieras aquí, mamá – sonrió tomándole de la mano – Creo que hoy voy a irme a casa, ya estoy bien, me lo tomaré todo con más calma y ya está.

Elena… en cuanto a Damon…

Déjalo mamá, ya te dije que no podía arreglarse – musitó tristemente bajando la vista.

Lo siento… pero no te preocupes ¿vale? No estás sola - sonrió su madre, en ese momento dieron unos leves golpecitos a la puerta.

Pase – dijo Elena desde la cama y sonrió al ver a Stefan entrar.

¿Qué tal estás? – preguntó acercándose a darle un beso en la mejilla.

Mucho mejor, qué bien que hayas venido, así podrás llevarme a casa – le sonrió.

Lo que necesites – sonrió Stefan a su vez mientras Miranda los miraba con cara triste pensando que no eran así como debían ser las cosas y que no era Stefan quien debía estar ahí, salió de la habitación y sacó el móvil para llamar a Damon, le iba a oír.

Damon se despertó al notar el frío del suelo del baño en la cara, la cabeza le dolía horrores y se sentía como si lo hubieran pasado por una trituradora, vuelto a recomponer y vuelto a pasar por la trituradora otra vez.

El móvil estaba sonando y no recordaba dónde lo había dejado, se levantó con trabajo y empezó a buscarlo guiado por el sonido para encontrarlo al final bajo uno de los cojines del sillón. No miró ni quien le llamaba y contesto.

¿Diga?

Hasta que contestas – la voz de Miranda le llegaba bastante enfadada desde el otro lado.

¿Miranda? – preguntó sentándose, la cabeza aún le daba un poco de vueltas.

Damon, ¿cómo has podido hacer una cosa así? ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Qué hacías anoche con esa chica y no estando aquí con mi hija?

Mierda, Katherine – dijo Damon dándose una torta en la cabeza.

Ahora mismo te arrancaba la cabeza Damon, ni te imaginas lo furiosa que estoy contigo, ¿qué estás haciendo?

No estoy haciendo nada, Miranda, no pasó nada, ni siquiera me acuerdo de anoche, y por lo de Elena ella no quiere que yo esté ahí, me lo han dejado muy claro entre ella y Stefan – dijo empezando a enfadarse, él era la víctima ahí, le dolía la cabeza y Miranda era muy querida para él, pero al fin de cuentas era la madre de Elena.

¡Damon! ¿pero qué estás diciendo? ¡Eras tú el que tenía a una chica medio desnuda ayer en tu casa!

Miranda, no quiero ser borde contigo, pero ¿y qué? Elena y yo ya no estamos juntos, puedo tener en mi casa a quien quiera, y como quiera. Si me disculpas me duele mucho la cabeza – dijo y colgó.

Damon dio un grito y lanzó el móvil contra la pared destrozándolo, se levantó y se ensañó con las sillas del salón dándoles golpes y patadas, tiró todas las figuras que estaban sobre el aparador y se acabó apoyando sin aliento sobre la mesa. Iba a estallar, estaba a punto de hacerlo, lo sentía, quería echar la casa abajo, destrozarlo todo, quería salir de su propio cuerpo, desaparecer de su propia vida. Entonces supo perfectamente lo que quería hacer.

Entró en el garaje, sacó la moto y se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia el paseo marítimo, el aire en la cara comenzó a despejarle, empezaba a sentirse algo mejor, llegó a su lugar favorito de la playa y aparcó, miró hacia las rocas, donde tantas veces él y Elena se sentaban a contemplar el mar.

_En el pasado…_

_Damon estaba sentado sobre una roca en la playa, el sol estaba en todo lo alto, cubría sus ojos con unas gafas de sol, llevaba unos vaqueros azul oscuro con un roto en la rodilla derecha y una camiseta gris. Trataba de leer un manuscrito que había impreso en un montón de folios pero el viento no le dejaba._

_Elena se acercó hasta él con su pequeño vestido floreado de algodón y se sentó a su lado apoyando la cabeza en su regazo, empezó a jugar con los hilos que salían del roto del pantalón contemplando las olas del mar._

_¿Me lees? – le preguntó._

_Si pudiera – se quejó él tratando de reajustar los clips para poder tener todos los papeles en su sitio._

_Deberías haberte traído el portátil – se rio ella._

_Me alegra divertirte, pero los ordenadores y el salitre no se llevan muy bien – respondió sacándole la lengua._

_Yo quiero que me leas algo que hayas escrito tú, ¿qué tal llevas tu novela? – le preguntó girándose hacia él._

_Uf… no tengo tiempo – se escudó llevándose una mano al pelo._

_Era una historia preciosa, Damon. Tienes que acabarla – le animó ella – seguro que si se la pasas a Ric te dirá lo mismo que yo. Quizá podrías publicarla._

_Una cosa es que te lea a ti en casa y otra muy distinta que me publiquen, créeme, trabajo de esto – sonrió Damon con pena._

_Pues yo pienso que era bueno, yo lo compraría, y seguro que mi madre también – dijo ella levantándose._

_Tú y tu madre, vaya un best seller – se rio Damon._

_Y no te olvides de Caroline – se rio Elena con él._

En el presente…

Elena llegó a casa acompañada de Stefan y se paró en la entrada.

Ya puedes irte Stefan, no hace falta que me acompañes, quiero acostarme un rato – le dijo sin tratar de ser borde, pero no deseaba que Stefan estuviera allí con ella ahora mismo.

No es molestia, puedo esperarme, no te quiero dejar sola – dijo Stefan sonriendo.

En serio, quiero estar sola – le pidió.

Está bien, llámame si necesitas cualquier cosa, ¿de acuerdo? – le dijo acariciándole la cara.

Sí – asintió ella.

Y no pienses más en ese cabrón, no merece la pena – le dijo.

Elena le quitó la mano con que le acariciaba la cara.

Ese cabrón es el padre de mi hijo, no hables así de él por favor – le dijo seria.

Lo siento, no quería molestarte, yo sólo…

Es igual Stefan. Gracias por todo, estoy cansada.

Stefan se disculpó una vez más y se fue de la casa dejando a Elena sumida en la soledad, una soledad que ella misma se había buscado pero que no por ello la hacía sentir menos sola.

Miró la cocina vacía y vio a Damon esperándola ahí con los brazos cruzados y dos maletas a los pies.

"_¿Tanto te sorprende que me vaya? ¿No es eso lo que estabas deseando? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me besaste, que me dijiste te quiero?"_

Te quiero… - dijo y se apoyó en la puerta de la entrada hasta dejarse caer al suelo envuelta en lágrimas.

Damon observaba las olas ir y venir, las lágrimas caían por su mejilla y se las limpió con el reverso de la mano.

Iba a acabar aquella novela… ahora ya tenía un final.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7 – El final**

Alex recorrió lentamente los pasos que le separaban del ruido que la planta de arriba le traía, a cada paso los sonidos se incrementaban y su corazón se rompía con ellos.

Su mundo se desintegraba como las rosas blancas que llevaba antes en las manos y que había apretado tan fuertemente que las espinas se le habían clavado en sus dedos haciéndole sangrar. Las risas le resonaban en su cabeza haciéndole enloquecer.

No le importaba, ya no sentía nada... sólo odio, sólo desprecio, sólo pena de sí mismo, había decidido entregarse a ella, había decidido darse a otro ser humano por completo y ¿esto era lo que recibía a cambio? Todo acabaría aquí, debía de acabar.

Ella no era de fiar, había resultado ser un engaño, había resultado ser un fraude, había resultado ser su peor pesadilla, él estaba tan enamorado que no lo había visto, y tan sólo que nadie le había advertido.

Era la víctima perfecta para su ambición, el pardillo del que ahora mismo la oía reírse.

Ella no había esperado ni una semana tras la boda para cambiar, se había ido con una nota llevándoselo todo, todo una vez que fue de ella, abandonándolo a su suerte como a un perro, dejándolo en la calle como a un pañuelo usado, como una colilla pisoteada en la acera.

Era hermosa, habían sido felices, al menos él así lo creía... pero todo era una ilusión, una mentira creada por ella, y ahora él había ido a buscarla para vengarse, para acabar con aquello de una vez por todas.

De un puntapié abrió la puerta para encontrarla con otro hombre brindando, sus risas se cortaron de golpe al verle, los dos se levantaron de pronto.

El otro era un cobarde, una sabandija que lo miraba aterrado, ella se acercó a él sin apartar los ojos de los suyos y se puso frente a él.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?"Preguntó ella ante el arma sin pestañear siquiera "Acaso no te ha quedado clara mi nota?" se rio, y aquella risa resonó en la cabeza de Alex como una ametralladora, taladrándole, se llevó una mano a la sien y notó que estaba sudando.

¿Cómo se había desmoronado su mundo tan rápido en tan poco tiempo?

Ayer estaban juntos haciendo planes de futuro, disfrutando de una deliciosa cena, habían hecho el amor hasta altas horas de la madrugada como siempre... y hoy llegaba y encontraba una nota, a casa vacía, ni rastro de las cosas de ella, las joyas, el dinero, las ropas... todo desaparecido; junto con ella...

Ahora que la tenía enfrente la veía como nunca la había visto, fría, cruel, con aquellos ojos marrones que le atravesaban y se burlaban de él.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó con el arma aun apuntando hacia ella.

"Que ¿por qué? Pues porque sí, porque puedo" se acercó aún más, el arma casi le rozaba aquel vestido azul de terciopelo que se ajustaba a su cuerpo.

"¿Vas a matarme? ¡No eres capaz!" dijo apartando el pelo de uno de sus hombros y volviendo a reír.

"¿Algo fue real?" preguntó Alex con el pulso temblándole, mirando al suelo, no podía mirarla, no la reconocía, no era esa la mujer de la que él se había enamorado, no era aquella su dulce Laura, no era aquella su esposa... Alex tomó el arma y se la acercó a su propio corazón, o a lo que quedaba de él y la miró directamente a los ojos.

Entonces en los ojos de ella vio aparecer algo, algo que no esperaba, vio a su Laura de siempre, vio...

Damon estaba sentado en el suelo del salón de su casa de la playa releyendo su novela, junto a él estaban las sillas y figuras que había destrozado el otro día amontonadas, pero no había tenido ganas para recogerlas.

Llevaba puestos unos vaqueros y un jersey de punto beige que le quedaba algo grande y del que le sobraban las mangas, tenía el portátil entre sus piernas y los brazos apoyados en las caderas, con las manos mantenía las mangas del jersey en su nariz, ya que todavía conservaba algo del perfume de Elena de la última vez que ella lo había usado.

Cerró los ojos y pensó en ella, en su niña con aquel jersey suyo puesto, en su Elena desnuda bajo aquel jersey acercándose a él en una noche de verano.

_En el pasado..._

_Damon estaba sentado en la terraza con el portátil sobre los muslos, tenía un codo apoyado sobre el antebrazo y se acariciaba la barbilla con el pulgar o también se lo pasaba por los labios en actitud pensativa._

_- Quién fuera ese pulgar... – oyó decir a Elena y sonrió, se giró y allí estaba ella apoyada en la puerta corredera del salón con su jersey de hilo beige puesto, él sabía que no llevaba nada más bajo ese jersey, y saltaron chispas de sus ojos._

_- Lo siento, ¿te he despertado? – preguntó poniendo el portátil a un lado y abriendo sus brazos para que ella acudiera, ella ni se lo pensó y se sentó en su regazo, Damon la atrajo hacia sí apoyando la barbilla en su cabeza e inspirando su suave aroma._

_- Y bien, ¿habrá piedad para Laura? – preguntó Elena al rato._

_- ¿Cómo sabes que estaba con mi novela? - rio Damon en respuesta._

_- Por la cara que pones, ya me conozco tu cara de escritor... a ver... cuéntame qué te preocupa, si quieres puedes volver a leerme el párrafo final – sonrió Elena acariciándole en el pecho._

_- ¿Crees que debe haber piedad para ella? – sonrió Damon girándola en sus brazos de tal modo que quedaran frente a frente y pudieran mirarse._

_- Creo que el amor todo lo puede, ¿no crees que lo puede amar? Sería un final precioso, que ella le diga que lo ama – le sonrió Elena a su vez._

_- Pero no es creíble, Elena... aunque también quisiera que acabase bien... tal vez debería alargarlo un poco más, no sé... o quizá debería borrar la parte en que ella le engaña, quizá sólo deba escribir una bonita historia de amor sin nada de drama – dijo Damon llevándose la mano al pelo con algo de frustración._

_- Pero es hermoso que ella cambie por él, que el lector sepa cómo es ella, que Alex lo descubra al final y que ella descubra que lo ama también – objetó Elena._

_- Puede que ella también lo ame, pero también puede que sea demasiado tarde, a veces con amar no basta... _

_- Si hay amor... no hace falta nada más, no hay obstáculo que el amor no pueda vencer- puntualizó Elena._

_- Ay mi niña romántica...- dijo Damon rozando su nariz con la de ella._

_- ¿No lo crees tú, Damon? ¿Crees que hay algo que nuestro amor no podría superar? ¿Crees que podríamos separarnos? – le preguntó con un poco de tristeza en sus ojos marrones mientras le miraba intensamente, Damon sonrió._

_- No mi niña, no creo que haya nada que pueda separarnos... nada podría hacer que yo deje de amarte... pero una vez más te digo que tú eres especial, así que nosotros no contamos – respondió sacándole la lengua._

_- Luego ¿sigues sin final? – preguntó Elena enredando sus dedos en el cabello que empezaba a estar demasiado largo tras la nuca._

_- Me temo que sí – musitó Damon con un suspiro._

_- ¿Vamos a dormir entonces? – dijo ella._

_- Sí, vamos a dormir... es a mu tarde – dijo Damon y la ayudó a levantarse para que los dos fueran dentro._

_Mientras se acercaban a la habitación cogidos de la mano Damon la abrazó por detrás besándola en el hombro._

_- Aunque estoy seguro de que puedes convencerme para que el amor triunfe – le susurró en el oído y Elena sonrió apretándose más en su abrazo._

En el presente...

Damon empezó a pulsar el botón de backspace y a borrar el final que había empezado a escribir mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla y se puso a acabarlo con el final que ya sabía que tenía.

Elena dobló la esquina de la calle donde estaba su consulta del ginecólogo y se sorprendió al ver a Stefan sentado en los escalones que daban acceso al edificio.

En los últimos días Stefan había estado muy cerca de ella, lo que le agradecía, pero no le había dicho que la acompañara hoy, había preferido ir sola, de hecho es como deseaba estar últimamente la mayor parte del tiempo, estaba empezando a pensar que sola es como se debería quedar.

No había sido capaz de llamar a Damon, aunque una parte de ella estaba dolida con él por haberla dejado sin querer saber nada del bebé, otra parte, su parte más optimista, creía que tras esa primera ecografía el bebé sería algo real, que Damon no podría no creerla y aquello le daba el valor para lo que había pensado hacer después, cosa para la que el hecho de que Stefan estuviese allí no le ayudaba en nada.

Stefan no había parado de decirle lo mucho que Damon se perdía al haberla dejado, y lo poco que ella le necesitaba y él la merecía. No podía contarle a Stefan que había decidido ir a buscarle al trabajo aquella misma mañana y terminar de una vez por todas con aquello, para bien o para mal.

- Stefan, hola – le saludó sonriente al verlo allí sentado, se fijó en que llevaba una pequeña bolsa entre las manos.

- Hola... ¿cómo estás? Había pensado en que podría acompañarte, ya sabes que no es necesario que pases por esto sola... – dijo levantándose – además, he traído algo para el peque ahora que lo vamos a conocer – sonrió tendiéndole la bolsa.

- Oh, gracias Stefan, no tenías porqué – dijo Elena tomándola con algo de incomodidad, al mirar en su interior sacó un pequeño osito de peluche con una pajarita de cuadros vichy amarillos.

- Es una monada Stefan, gracias – le dijo mirándolo.

- Dicen que cuando aún no se sabe si es niño o niña hay que comprar las cosas en verde o amarillo, ¿de verdad te gusta? – le preguntó llevándose la mano a la nuca como avergonzado.

- Sí, es precioso, muchas gracias – dijo Elena metiéndolo en la bolsa de nuevo – Ahora debería subir, no quiero llegar tarde.

- Claro, vamos – dijo Stefan apartándose para que Elena pudiera pasar y no entendiendo la indirecta que ella acababa de lanzarle.

Damon estaba apoyado en la barandilla de la terraza con un vaso de cocacola en las manos y mirando al horizonte, había acabado el libro, pero extrañamente no se sentía mejor, había pensado que cuando lo acabara aquello sería como quitarse un peso de encima, como liberarse en cierta medida de Elena y de aquella angustia que le oprimía el pecho, pero no lo había conseguido.

Había tirado a la basura todas las botellas de alcohol que le habían sobrado de la última vez, por nada del mundo iba a volver a emborracharse de aquella manera. El sólo pensamiento le produjo un escalofrío.

Se acordó de la conversación que tuvo con Miranda y se avergonzó, le debía una disculpa... al fin y al cabo Miranda siempre se había portado muy bien con él, y no tenía nada que ver en sus problemas con Elena.

Pero ya la llamaría, ahora mismo no quería hablar con nadie, no quería enfrentarse a nada... pensaba como un tonto que si no se enfrentaba a lo que le estaba pasando entonces era como si en realidad no sucediera.

Entró en la casa y dejó el vaso en la mesita de noche para echarse en la cama con las manos apoyadas tras la nuca.

¿Debía llamar a Ric para que viese el libro? ¿Debía intentar publicarlo? Aquello quizá le enviara un mensaje a Elena... un mensaje que aún no estaba seguro de querer o poder enviarle...

Elena oía el latido del corazón del bebé mientras no podía apartar los ojos de aquella pantalla, jamás imaginó que podría sentir ya aquello por alguien quien ni siquiera había nacido, pero era así, no lo había podido evitar, aquella criatura era suya y de Damon, los dos la habían hecho realidad, era el ser más querido de la tierra para ella, era algo increíble...

En su inmensa alegría extendió la mano para atrapar la de Damon, pues no deseaba otra cosa en ese mismo instante que, pero aquella mano le supo diferente al tacto, notó que el calor o la forma en que la apretaba o la temperatura que tenía no eran a las que ella estaba acostumbrada... y miró para ver a Stefan junto a ella con una sonrisa en los labios, la sonrisa de Elena se borró de los suyos, y tras un leve apretón apartó la mano de la de Stefan.

Cuando la consulta hubo acabado Elena pidió al doctor que le imprimiera una copia de la ecografía del bebé, ahora más que nunca deseaba ir junto a Damon a enseñársela.

Con la ecografía impresa en su bolsillo se despidió de Stefan diciéndole que tenía turno en el hospital y se encaminó al despacho de Damon, esperando encontrarlo ahí.

Ric estaba en su despacho tratando de calmar a Katherine.

- No puedo creerme que se haya despedido de esta manera y no se me haya comunicado hasta ahora, ¡qué poca profesionalidad! – se quejó.

- Katherine, Damon ha tenido que ausentarse debido a un problema personal, pero te aseguro que yo podré atenderte en todo lo que necesites en igual manera – se defendió.

- Permíteme que lo dude – soltó Katherine pensando en lo que de verdad era lo que ella necesitaba de Damon.

La secretaria de la editorial llamó con los nudillos y asomó la cabeza en el despacho.

- Disculpa Ric, pero ha venido la mujer de Damon y le he pedido que espere en su despacho, no he sabido qué decirle... Ella cree que aún trabaja aquí – dijo averginzada.

- Y es que Damon aún trabaja aquí, Laila, yo iré a verla, no te preocupes – le dijo.

- ¿Así que esos son los problemas que Damon tiene? – preguntó Katherine cuando la secretaria se hubo marchado.

- Si me disculpas, en seguida estoy contigo – la ignoró Alaric y fue a buscar a Elena. Katherine lo vio marcharse por la puerta y miró la bolsa que había dejado en el suelo junto a su chaqueta con ojos ávidos.

Elena esperaba de pie en el despacho algo nerviosa, no paraba de acariciar la foto que guardaba en bolsillo de la chaqueta.

- Ric, ¿no está Damon? – preguntó Elena al verlo entrar.

- Elena, querida – dijo Alaric acercándose a darle un beso en la mejilla y se quedó mirándola un momento sin saber qué decirle.

- No está, ¿verdad? – preguntó Elena con tristeza.

- Ha dejado el trabajo, Elena... bueno... por un tiempo – dijo Ric bajando la vista – Creo que está en la casa de la playa.

- Oh – dijo Elena triste, pero esperanzada al saber dónde podría encontrar a su marido.

En ese momento la puerta del despacho que seguía entreabierta se abrió del todo y Katherine entró llevando algo entre sus manos algo que Elena miró sin poder apartar la mirada de ello.

- Oh, perdón. No sabía que hubiera nadie en el despacho de Damon – dijo sonriendo con fingida sorpresa, pues sabía perfectamente que estaban ahí, había ido ahí por eso mismo.

- Sólo quería dejarle esto a Damon, qué tonta llevármela el otro día ¿verdad? – sonrió y pasó a dejar la camisa azul sobre la silla que había frente a la mesa de Damon.

- Estaremos en contacto – dijo mirando a Ric e ignorando a Elena, la cual no apartaba los ojos de la camisa que Katherine había dejado ahí, al darse cuenta de ello sonrió y salió por la puerta dejando a los otros dos en silencio.

Elena levantó la mirada para encontrarse con un sorprendido Alaric que la miraba casi disculpándose con ella, sintió que estaba a punto de estallar en lágrimas, tenía la foto en su mano y la apretaba con fuerza, no quería derrumbarse ahí, no quería que Ric o aquella odiosa mujer la vieran llorar, apretó los labios y los ojos como pudo y salió corriendo de allí.

Ric se quedó mudo, tan impresionado por todo aquello que se tuvo que sentar en uno de los sillones auxiliares del despacho de Damon para calmarse un momento y analizar todo lo que acababa de pasar.

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar, su móvil sonó haciéndolo dar un salto.

- Hola Ric – saludó Damon al otro lado.

- ¡Damon! – dijo mirando el móvil ahora sorprendido pues no conocía el número - ¿de dónde me llamas?- preguntó.

- De la casa de la playa... mi móvil... en fin... es una larga historia – dijo Damon.

- Damon, tío... joder... ¿qué cojones has hecho Damon? ... ¿qué has hecho? – preguntó alucinado al recordar toda la escena que acababa de presenciar.

- ¿Cómo que qué he hecho? – preguntó Damon extrañado.

- Mejor voy y hablamos – dijo Ric.

- Perfecto, te llamaba porque tengo algo que enseñarte – sonrió Damon – te espero mañana – le dijo y colgó.

Elena estaba sentada en el salón de su casa envuelta en lágrimas, pero tratando de que su voz sonara calmada.

- Sí... no te preocupes Cora... si está tiene guardia no es necesario que la avises, no es nada importante – hablaba con la enfermera de su madre.

- Sí, de verdad... ya la llamaré a la mañana... gracias Cora... hasta luego... otro... adiós –

Miró su teléfono y buscó en la agenda... Caroline no estaba disponible... su madre tampoco... no quería estar sola... pero no estaba segura de si debía llamar a quien estaba a punto de llamar.

Se lo pensó durante unos minutos... no había nada de malo en llamarle, él había estado a su lado, se estaba portando tan bien con ella... de seguro la escucharía y la ayudaría. Marcó.

Unos tonos después él contestaba.

- Stefan... ¿puedes venir a casa esta noche? Verás yo... no quiero estar sola... tú... ¿te podrías quedar?


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8 – ¿Y si la verdad no es suficiente, lo es el amor?**

Stefan no podía creerse la suerte que tenía, Elena le había llamado durante la noche y ahora la tenía ahí, junto a él en una cama.

Jamás pensó que todo aquello le fuera a salir tan bien, pero es que encima de todo Damon estaba cavando su propia tumba, porque ya no era sólo lo que él había inventado para que no fuera al hospital lo que le separaba de Elena, sino que ahora él le estaba poniendo los cuernos y Elena había sido testigo de ello.

Eso sí que Elena no sería capaz de perdonarle jamás, Stefan la conocía bien, sabía el tipo de persona que era, por un momento un nudo se hizo en su garganta y la miró, dormida a su lado. Por la misma razón si alguna vez se enteraba de lo que él había hecho jamás lo perdonaría tampoco... pero ¿qué probabilidades habría de que eso pasara? Si seguía con su suerte, todo estaría tan dañado entre Damon y ella cuando se encontraran que jamás hablarían, si no lo habían hecho ya, nada le hacía pensar que lo fueran a hacer en breve. Además, la propia Elena acababa de contarle todo entre lágrimas y no quería hablar con él.

Unas horas antes...

¿Qué vas a hacer, Elena? – le preguntó Stefan tomándola de las manos.

Nada – respondió Elena soltándose de su contacto, pues últimamente empezaba a incomodarla aquella cercanía y no sabía muy bien porqué.

¿Cómo que nada? No entiendo... – dijo él mirando por un momento las manos que ella apartaba pero no diciendo nada al respecto.

Nada – se limpió las lágrimas con el reverso de la mano – Si Damon ya no me quiere yo me lo he buscado, está bien, si él quiere estar con otras mujeres es su decisión, no pienso ir a reclamarle nada... no pienso tampoco arrastrarme para que vuelva conmigo... Cuando quiera saber algo de mí o su hijo aquí estaremos, cuando quiera hablar de divorcio... aquí estaremos, pero no pienso hacer nada – dijo Elena seria mirando hacia la pared del salón.

Stefan se la quedó mirando sin saber muy bien qué pensar, aquello le favorecía o ¿no?

Entonces aún le quieres... – dijo en voz baja y provocó que Elena se girara a mirarle a toda velocidad.

Claro que le quiero, ¿qué pregunta es esa? – dijo molesta.

Perdona, no quería molestarte... – respondió Stefan pensando que quizá aún era demasiado pronto para aquél tipo de preguntas.

Perdóname, no es tu culpa... – dijo Elena acercándose a abrazarlo – No sé que habría hecho sin ti... gracias por estar aquí esta noche, de verdad, Stefan... gracias por todo – le dijo y se quedó ahí, acurrucada entre sus brazos.

Stefan sonrió y la abrazó después de su sorpresa inicial.

Lo que necesites Elena... Siempre voy a estar a tu lado... para lo que necesites... – dijo.

Gracias – le dijo ella.

Y puede que ahora mismo no necesites oír esto... pero yo te quiero, Elena, y no estás sola, ¿me oyes? Quiero que sepas que no tienes que estar sola nunca más si no es eso lo que tú quieres – le dijo y ella se apartó de él para mirarle a los ojos.

Stefan yo...

Lo sé... Damon... pero Damon no te quiere, y tú no te mereces sufrir por él, no se merece tu amor si lo desprecia de esta manera – dijo serio.

Oh, Stefan... – empezó a protestar Elena, pero no quería tener esa conversación con él en aquel momento... no quería...

No hablemos más de Damon... ¿vemos una peli? – preguntó Elena cambiado de tema.

Como quieras – sonrió Stefan asintiendo.

Los dos se habían quedado en el salón viendo una película, y cuando Elena se quedó dormida a su lado Stefan la había tomado en brazos para llevarla a su cama y se había echado junto a ella para contemplarla mientras dormía.

Hubiera sido demasiado que ella hubiera aceptado su declaración tan de repente, pero al menos no le había rechazado del todo, no le había apartado.

_En el pasado..._

_Elena estaba sentada leyendo en el portátil y Damon se paseaba tras ella dando grandes zancadas por la habitación y mirándola de reojo de vez en cuando._

_¿Ya? – preguntó._

_Si no me dejas no voy a acabar nunca – se quejó dando un suspiro._

_Es que vas muy lenta – se quejó Damon._

_Pues haberme leído tú como otras veces, es que no te entiendo – protestó Elena ahora girándose en la silla del portátil hacia él para poder contemplarlo._

_No. No... si te lo leo yo podría influirte y quiero que lo leas tú y me digas lo que piensas – dijo negando con la cabeza._

_Pues entonces vete, sal de la habitación – le pidió Elena agitando sus manos hacia la puerta._

_Pero..._

_¿No quieres que lo acabe? Pues sal, ¡me pones de los nervios! – dijo._

_Pero..._

_Pero nada, anda, vete al salón un ratito... – dijo Elena levantándose a echarlo del cuarto y cerrar la puerta con él fuera._

_Damon no se sentó en el salón, sino que siguió andando por la habitación como lo estaba haciendo hasta ahora en su cuarto, con las manos a la espalda que de vez en cuando se pasaba nervioso por los cabellos._

_Miraba hacia el pasillo esperando oír el sonido de la puerta de su habitación abrirse oyendo como su corazón le martilleaba en las sienes, no entendía cómo estaba tan nervioso, tan sólo era una idea de final lo que había escrito, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuera el que iba a escoger, pero por algún motivo deseaba que le gustase a Elena._

_La puerta se abrió y se giró a mirar hacia ella, su mujer salió con mirada seria y dio dos pasos antes de mostrar su preciosa sonrisa e ir hacia él a la carrera y echarse en sus brazos. El impulso los hizo a los dos caer sobre la moqueta del suelo del salón._

_Auch – se quejó Damon al darse de culo contra el suelo._

_Lo siento, me encanta, me encanta, me encanta – dijo Elena sonriente mientras se lo comía a besos._

_¿En serio? ¿Te gusta? – reía Damon ante su reacción._

_¡Claro! Ha sido precioso, cómo los dos han cruzado las miradas y se han dicho tanto, y cómo lo has acabado, con ella diciendo de amo y él diciendo te perdono... oh... qué precioso final... es precioso... – las lágrimas se saltaron de los ojos de Elena._

_¿Lloras? – preguntó Damon enjugando una de ellas._

_Es que te quiero mucho – sonrió y se acercó a besarle en los labios._

En el presente...

Damon abrió la puerta y Ric abrió los ojos de par en par al verle. Creía que era la primera vez que había visto a su amigo tan mal afeitado y con aquellas pintas.

Hola Damon – dijo Ric saludándolo.

Hola Ric, pasa... hay algo que quiero enseñarte – dijo Damon entrando en la casa.

Eh, espera Damon - dijo Ric siguiéndole y al ver el destrozo que había en el salón se quedó parado de pronto.

¡Damon! – exclamó sin palabras.

Ah... sí eso... es que no he querido recogerlo – dijo Damon con un encogimiento de hombros desde el portátil – Ven por favor – le pidió de nuevo.

Damon, ¿pero se puede saber qué cojones te pasa? ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Sabes que tengo en mi coche? La camisa azul que Katherine se llevó de no sé donde - le gritó Ric señalando en la dirección de su coche - ¿Sabes quien más ha visto esa camisa y ha visto quien la tenía? ¡Elena! Así que dime, ¿qué cojones has hecho con Katherine? – preguntó.

¿Qué se llevó una camisa? La muy...

Así que no lo niegas – se sorprendió Alaric.

No he dicho que pasara nada... Ric... Elena me mandó un mensaje, ¡un mensaje! Un puto sms para decirme que quería seguir su vida con Stefan y no fue capaz de cogerme el móvil cuando la llamé – dijo Damon levantándose y poniéndose con furia frente a Ric – Así que me puse ciego y la llamé, pero no recuerdo nada más... aunque te aseguro por cómo me desperté en el suelo del baño que dudo mucho que pasara nada entre nosotros... – dijo.

Jum – exclamó Alaric.

¿No me crees? – se ofendió Damon.

Damon... no es lo que yo crea... sino lo que Elena crea... y Elena ahora mismo piensa que estás con Kath... – aclaró.

¿Sabes qué? Que piense lo que quiera... ¿dices que sabe lo de la camisa? ¿Cómo demonios lo sabe? – preguntó indignado e intrigado.

Estuvo ayer en la oficina buscándote – respondió Alaric.

¿Te dijo para qué? Bueno... la verdad es que no me importa...

No mientas – le cortó Alaric.

Bueno, no quiero que me importe por ahora ¿vale? No es sano para mí... Esto... esto me está destrozando – dijo señalándose el corazón con desesperación.

Damon... – Alaric volvía a estar sin palabras.

Ella me ha engañado, humillado y despreciado... ¡y ni sé por qué! Ni se ha dignado a darme una explicación... Oh... sí... espera... sí que la tengo... tengo un hermoso "nunca quise hacerte daño siempre fue Stefan" – dijo atropellando la últimas palabras como si al salir de su boca le quemaran.

Lo siento Damon... yo... lo siento... qué puedo hacer por ti – dijo Alaric poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

Quiero que veas esto... lo escribí hace tiempo... y ahora quiero que me ayudes a publicarlo – dijo sonriente enseñándole la pantalla del portátil.

¿Publicar? Wow! Esto no me lo esperaba en absoluto.

Lo sé... – sonrió Damon llevándose una mano al pelo.

¿Sabe Elena que...? – la cara que Damon puso cuando habló de Elena le hizo darse cuenta de lo que necesitaba su amigo, que no tocara el tema de su matrimonio y le ayudara con su libro – Vale, déjame echarle un vistazo – sonrió y tomó el portátil entre sus manos para sentarse con él en el sillón.

Un rato después había terminado el primer capítulo y deseaba leer hasta acabar el libro por completo, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía aquella sensación con un libro entre sus manos y él se dedicaba a leer libros casi todos los días.

¡Damon! Esto es bueno... es ¡muy bueno! – dijo dándole un golpe en el hombro.

¿En serio? ¿Me ayudarás? – preguntó Damon sonriente.

¿Qué si te ayudaré? ¡Quiero el diez por ciento! - gritó.

¿El diez por ciento? Pero si nosotros pedimos el catorce – rio Damon.

Damon, con lo que vamos a vender con esto con el diez por ciento ¡me voy a hacer rico! ¡Eres mi Harry Potter! - exclamó emocionado y los dos amigos rieron con ganas.

Damon se quedó contemplando por un momento a Ric mientras que él le decía que por favor le permitiera acabar un par de capítulos más antes de irse a casa y leerlo del completo y empezar lo más rápido posible con el proceso de producción.

Por fin algo empezaba a ir bien de nuevo... algo no estaba completamente perdido... ¿qué pensaría Elena cuando lo leyera? No... No quiso pensar más en Elena...

Tres meses más tarde...

Elena estaba sentada delante de su plato de ensalada y le daba una y otra vuelta a la lechuga sin acabar de comérsela.

La lechuga está ya más mareada que ni sé... y además me estás poniendo nerviosa, ¿qué te pasa? – preguntó Caroline quien comía frente a ella.

¿No sabes qué día es hoy? – preguntó Elena soltando el tenedor junto al plato, no tenía nada de hambre.

Hoy es... ups... – dijo Caroline al acordarse de golpe.

Sí... ups – exclamó Elena.

Tienes que olvidarte ya de él, Elena – dijo Caroline.

¿Crees que no lo pienso? Pero no puedo Caroline... no puedo sacarlo de mi mente ni de mi corazón... además... está Laura... – dijo Elena tocándose la tripa.

A la que Damon no ha hecho ni caso en casi seis meses... ¿no te da eso ninguna señal? - dijo Caroline indignada.

Lo sé... – musitó Elena – Pero aun así no puedo evitarlo... daría lo que no tengo por volverlo a ver... pero me da miedo llamarlo y que sólo quiera verme para que arreglemos los papeles del divorcio – añadió tocándose el vientre.

¡Y es lo que deberías hacer!

¡Caroline! – se sorprendió Elena.

Claro que sí, Elena, eres joven y atractiva... ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar sufriendo por alguien a quien no le importas lo más mínimo? ¿Ni tan siquiera como para hacerte una llamada estando como estás esperando un hijo suyo?

Caroline, por favor... – le pidió levantando una mano.

No Elena no... porque tienes que oírme... Tienes que espabilar ya... tienes que coger lo que tienes y aprovecharlo.

¿LO que tengo? – preguntó Elena con dudas.

¡Stefan! – sonrió Caroline.

Ahg... sí... Stefan... - dijo Elena con pocas ganas.

Elena, Stefan ha estado para ti todo este tiempo sin esperar nada a cambio, a tu lado y al del bebé... ha ido contigo hasta al médico ¡por favor! ¿Qué más pruebas quieres? Tienes que darle una oportunidad – sonrió de nuevo.

Pero yo no le quiero... ya tuvimos nuestra oportunidad y no fue bien –explicó en su defensa.

No pierdes nada en probar... – sonrió Caroline.

Damon oyó que sonaba un mail en su móvil y se acercó a ver quien era.

From: Alaric Saltzsman

To: Damon Salvarore

Subject: ¡EXITO TOTAL!

¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Crack! Esto ha sido todo un éxito, no sé si ha sido aún mejor que tú no vinieras, jajajajaja

Lo dicho, hoy te perdono porque es tu cumple, pero el mañana Jenna te espera para cenar en casa.

Cuídate.

Damon sonrió y dejó el móvil de nuevo sobre la mesa y continuó leyendo.

_En el pasado..._

_Elena se despertó con los primeros rayos de sol con el despertador que se había puesto la noche anterior y se fue corriendo a la cocina con cuidado de no despertar a Damon._

_Al poco estaba de vuelta con una bandeja con café, tostadas y zumo de naranja recién hecho todo junto con un paquete envuelto en un paquete azul con un lazo plateado a juego con el conjunto de ropa interior que se había comprado para la ocasión y que era lo único que llevaba puesto._

_Le acercó las tostadas a Damon y sonrió al ver cómo por el olor poco a poco conseguía que se despertase._

_Feliz Cumpleaños, Damon- dijo sonriente._

_Oh... vaya... esto es... – Damon estaba sin palabras y se acomodó para que Elena le pusiera la bandeja sobre las piernas._

_Huele de maravilla, como tú – sonrió cuando ella se alejaba._

_Primero el desayuno, luego el regalo... luego yo – sonrió guiñándole un ojo._

_¿No puedo cambiar el orden? – protestó él con un puchero._

_Está bien... ¿qué quieres? – preguntó ella poniendo una pierna sobre la cama en actitud juguetona._

_¡El regalo! – dijo Damon lanzándose sobre el paquete y haciéndola reír, ella también sabría que querría primero el regalo, no había nada que a Damon le hiciera más ilusión que abrir un regalo._

_Al abrirlo Damon se quedó mudo al ver que era un iPad. Era algo de lo que llevaba tiempo hablando con Elena y le sorprendió que se lo hubiese comprado._

_Elena... yo..._

_Espera, tiene una inscripción por detrás – sonrió Elena dándole la vuelta y dejándole que la leyera._

_Damon acarició con sus dedos aquellas palabras._

En el presente...

Damon acarició con sus dedos las palabras grabadas en la parte trasera del IPad con el que leía.

Feliz cumpleaños, Damon – dijo para sí.

Elena volvía a casa pensando en lo que Caroline le había dicho... ¿debía hacerle caso y aceptar a Stefan en su vida? ¿Debía aceptar el amor que le ofrecía Stefan?

Stefan se había portado muy bien con ella y quizá no fuera justo que por su cabezonería Laura se criara sin padre.

Unas manzanas cerca de su portal había una librería en la que vio gran movimiento de gentes por lo que se acercó a mirar con curiosidad. Tuvo que acercarse a una farola para no caerse de la impresión al ver lo que estaba viendo.

"Te perdono..." por Damon Salvatore – GRAN LANZAMIENTO.

Se acercó al cristal y miró apoyando las manos en él el libro en el escaparate.

Damon... – susurró y entró a comprar uno de los libros.

Elena se pasó toda la noche en vela en su cama leyendo el libro de Damon entre lágrimas, las luces del alba la sorprendieron llegando al final.

"¿Algo fue real?" preguntó Alex con el pulso temblándole, mirando al suelo, no podía mirarla, no la reconocía, no era esa la mujer de la que él se había enamorado, no era aquella su dulce Laura, no era aquella su esposa... Alex tomó el arma y se la acercó a su propio corazón, o a lo que quedaba de él y la miró directamente a los ojos.

Entonces en los ojos de ella vio aparecer algo, algo que no esperaba, vio a su Laura de siempre, vio un hilo de amor, vio lo que siempre había visto y esta vez por alguna razón supo sin lugar a dudas que era verdad, que ella lo amaba, que era amor verdadero lo que estaba viendo en esos ojos.

Pero... ¿ahora?¿Ahora?

Alex... Alex... oh, Alex... – no parecía que pudieran salir más palabras de la boca de Laura.

El hombre que estuviera con ella hacía tiempo que había salido de la habitación, ninguno se había percatado de ello, los dos estaban absortos en los ojos el uno del otro.

Alex... te amo – dijo ella transmitiendo en esas palabras todo lo que hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta que de verdad sentía, había hecho lo que hacía siempre, destruir hombres, pasar por la vida de inocentes dejándoles el corazón roto y los bolsillos vacíos. Pero Alex era diferente, de Alex se había enamorado.

Ahora lo sé – dijo Alex con una triste sonrisa – Y te perdono... – añadió, la sonrisa llegó a los ojos de ella al oírle decir aquello.

Pero no es suficiente – añadió Alex antes de apretar el gatillo contra su roto corazón.

FIN

Las lágrimas de Elena caían ahora sin control al haber leído aquel final aquel cambio... ¿porqué, qué le había hecho cambiar el final?

Ella sabia qué había pasado... sabía qué le había hecho cambiar... ELLA. Pero aún así Alex había perdonado a Laura...

Al día siguiente Damon iba a la ciudad para cenar a casa de Ric y Jenna.

Era la primera vez que volvía desde lo que había pasado, la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de ella en meses... y no pudo evitar acercarse aún más... intentar verla, aunque fuera desde la distancia.

Estaba apoyado en una esquina a una manzana de su piso sujetando el paraguas pues llovía a mares cuando pensó que estaba actuando como un tonto, que quizá Elena no aparecería... o que a lo mejor aparecería junto a Stefan... y no estaba dispuesto a ver aquello, no... aún no estaba preparado para ello.

En ese momento alguien tropezó con él por detrás.

Perdón miraba al suelo – dijo Elena levantándose la capucha de su chubasquero y quedándose de piedra al ver a Damon frente a ella. ¡A Damon!

Elena... – Damon se quedó mudo al contemplarla.

Elena no estaba preparada para verlo, no sabía qué decir, no sabía qué hacer... dio al vuelta y echó a correr.

¡Elena! – gritó Damon y echó el paraguas al suelo para correr tras ella la alcanzó a los pocos metros tomándola del brazo y haciéndola girarse.

¿No vas a hablarme? – dijo bajo la lluvia.

D... – no la dejó terminar, la rabia por haber salido corriendo de él le hizo soltar lo que llevaba tanto tiempo dentro.

¿Un mensaje, Elena? ¿un mensaje? Cómo pudiste dejarme con un mensaje, ¿y ahora sales corriendo? ¿Por qué haces esto Elena, por qué? – le preguntó agarrándola fuertemente del codo.

¿Mensaje? ¿De qué hablas? Me haces daño, Damon – Elena no se explicaba lo que le pasaba a Damon y empezaba a asustarse ante su expresión.

Damon la soltó y sacó el móvil de su bolsillo, lo protegió con una mano y buscó el mensaje, se lo tendió a Elena para que lo leyera y al mirar sus manos notó el bulto en su vientre y no pudo evitar extender una mano y tocarlo olvidando el mensaje.

Elena... estás... estás...

Los ojos de ambos se cruzaron cuando Damon elevó los suyos desde la tripa de Elena donde aún tenía su mano apoyada.

Elena... ¿por qué no? ¿Por qué no he sabido nada? – fue lo único que le preguntó con lágrimas a punto de caer pos sus ojos.

A Elena empezó todo a darle vueltas, ¿qué hacía Damon aquí? ¿Qué decía de un mensaje y por qué le preguntaba por el bebé?

Fue demasiado para ella y se desmayó en sus brazos bajo la lluvia.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9 – Al final todo cae por su propio peso...**

¡Elena! – fue todo lo que Damon acertó a decir antes te tomarla en brazos para evitar que se cayese al suelo, flexionó ligeramente las rodillas y la tomó entre sus brazos.

Le retiró los cabellos de la cara y miró a ambos lados, no estaba demasiado lejos de casa, desde donde se encontraba veía perfectamente su portal, así que decidió ir a casa antes de que alguno de los dos pillase una pulmonía.

La tomó entre sus brazos acomodándola de forma de que su cara reposara en su pecho y se encaminó, lo más rápido que pudo, con ella así hacia su portal.

Iba subiendo con ella en el ascensor y no podía dejar de mirarla, era tan hermosa... no es que no la recordara, durante el tiempo que habían estado separados había visto su cara al cerrar los ojos casi todos los días, y por si era la última vez que la veía decidió memorizar todos y cada uno de los detalles de su cara; sus pestañas, el dibujo que hacían sus cejas, la forma en que sus labios se curvaban, el color rosado de los mismos, la suave forma de su barbilla, su pequeña y perfecta nariz...

Llegaron a su planta y como pudo sacó sus llaves para abrir la puerta con gran esfuerzo no queriendo dejar a Elena en el suelo mientras que lo hacía, no le hizo ninguna gracia descubrir que podría haber llamado a la puerta y habrían salido a abrirle.

Cuando entró al pasillo se sorprendió de que Stefan acudiera a recibirlo, se quedó helado mirándolo sin saber qué decir, por un momento Damon pensó que vio como miedo en sus ojos pero no quiso prestarle mayor atención, lo único que quería era recostar a Elena y tal vez quitarle algo de las ropas mojadas que llevaba.

¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Está bien? – preguntó Stefan.

Stefan – dijo Damon con gran calma pero con una voz que helaba la sangre tan sólo de oírla – Te voy a dar cuatro palabras y tres minutos "Vete-De-Mi-Casa" – dijo empezando a avanzar por el pasillo.

Pero es su casa también... – se quejó Stefan echándose un poco hacia atrás y pegándose contra la pared.

Dos minutos, Stefan – repitió Damon mirándole con una mirada que atravesaba al pasar junto a él para ir a su habitación.

Stefan se quedó un momento mirando por donde Damon acababa de pasar llevando a Elena en brazos y no quiso tentar demasiado su suerte así que se marchó de la casa sin decir una palabra más.

Damon oyó la puerta cerrarse desde su habitación y frunció el ceño, ¿qué hacía Stefan allí? Oh, estaba claro... estaba muy claro lo que Stefan hacía allí, quizá lo que no quedaba tan claro era qué hacía él allí.

Dejó a Elena en la cama y le quitó la chaqueta, el pantalón mojado y los zapatos, buscó en el armario algo seco que ponerle y una espina se le clavó en el corazón al ver una chaqueta que no era suya allí, tomó un pantalón de pijama y se lo puso, le echó una colcha por encima y se sentó en el suelo, frente a la cama a esperar que se despertara.

Miró su reloj y empezó a preocuparse, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba desmayada? Quizá no había sido muy buena idea llevarla a casa en lugar de al hospital aunque estuviese algo más lejos.

_En el pasado..._

_Damon estaba sentado en la isla de la cocina desayunando mientras que Elena estaba sentada en frente de él._

_Tan sólo se había echado un zumo y lo miraba todo el rato sin mirarle a él, quien acababa su café, su zumo y sus tostadas. Las cosas estaban ya demasiado tensas entre ambos, aquella noche ni siquiera habían dormido juntos, no sabía qué pensar de ella, no sabía a qué atenerse... La noche anterior al llegar vio de reojo que ella había cocinado y le estaba esperando, ¿quizá se sentía culpable después de haber pasado la tarde con Stefan? No quiso plantearse aquello, no quiso pensar en ello..._

_La estuvo mirando todo el tiempo y en ningún momento vio que levantara la cabeza en su dirección o que terminara el zumo. Dio un suspiro y trató, una vez más, como tantas otras, de actuar con normalidad ante ella._

_¿Estás mejor? – le preguntó y ella alzó la cabeza deprisa, mirándole como un cervatillo asustado. _

_¿Cómo? – preguntó con voz temblorosa._

_Esta mañana... me pareció oírte vomitar en el baño, ¿no estás mejor? – se explicó preguntándole de nuevo._

_Yo... estoy bien, sólo me supo rara la pasta de dientes – contestó volviendo a mirarse las manos, aquello sacó a Damon de sus casillas y dio un golpe en la mesa haciéndola reaccionar._

_¿Qué te pasa, Elena? ¿Ya ni me miras? – dijo enfadado y algo arrepentido al ver su reacción._

_No... no sé qué dices... no me pasa nada... – respondió._

_Damon estaba harto de aquellas respuestas, estaba asqueado... no quería seguir oyéndolas por más tiempo._

_Se quedó largo rato mirándola hasta que ella ocultó de nuevo su mirada y enfadado se levantó marchándose de la cocina sin recoger su desayuno, para, tras coger su portátil, salir de casa dando un portazo._

_Elena dio un bote en la silla al oír aquél portazo, y con miedo y pena fue a mirar el cesto de la ropa sucia, para buscar aquella camisa de Damon..._

En el presente...

Damon seguía sentado en el suelo frente a la cama, sus ropas estaban mojadas pero aquello no le importaba, no sentía ni frío ni calor, sólo pensaba en que Elena estaba embarazada... muy embarazada.

Oyó como Elena hacía unos ruidos y se levantó de un salto para sentarse junto a ella.

Eh... hola – le dijo con dulzura acariciándole la cara mientras que ella volvía en sí - ¿estás bien? – le preguntó.

Sí... sí... creo que sí... - dijo ella incorporándose un poco - ¿estoy?

En casa – sonrió él quitándole un mechón de pelo de la cara.

¿Y Stefan? – preguntó Elena arrepintiéndose en el mismo momento al ver la cara que ponía Damon y cómo le retiraba la mano.

Le he echado... pero tranquila, ya podrás llamarle en cuanto me vaya, sólo quería saber que estabas bien y no quería soportar tenerlo por aquí dando vueltas – dijo echando la mano atrás.

Elena se quedó en silencio y se miró las manos, Damon miró hacia la pared y tragando saliva volvió a girarse hacia ella.

Así que dime, para que pueda irme, ¿estás bien? – le preguntó.

No te vayas, por favor...– le pidió agarrándole del brazo.

¿No querías llamar a Stefan? Seguro que está preocupado por ti y por el bebé – dijo reflejando en sus ojos todo el dolor que pensar aquello le producía, pero no podía llegar a otra conclusión, apartó la mirada de nuevo.

Stefan no tiene que preocuparse por nuestro bebé – le dijo ella y él se giró a contemplarla.

¿Y porqué yo no he sabido nada? – preguntó asombrado.

Yo pensé que ya lo sabías, Stefan me dijo que no querías verme, que no querías al bebé – se explicó Elena y Damon la miró duramente y se levantó de la cama para empezar a andar por la habitación.

¿Qué Stefan te dijo eso? – le preguntó intentando no gritar desde los pies de la cama.

Sí, cuando estuve en el hospital yo...

¿Estuviste en el hospital? – ahora sí que gritó - ¡¿Pero porqué nadie me llamó, porqué? – empezaba a desesperarse.

Mi madre fue a hablar contigo y... encontró...

Encontró a Katherine... – dijo murmurando más para sí que para Elena, pero al momento negó con la cabeza, negó un par de veces más... nada de aquello tenía sentido, nada tenía sentido, volvió a buscar el móvil en su bolsillo y lo abrió, aún tenía el mensaje en pantalla, lo echó junto a Elena y vio, por su mirada interrogante, que ella no comprendía qué quería decir.

Cuando me pegué con Stefan me fui a la casa de la playa, cuando estaba llegando recibí ese mensaje – Elena tomó el móvil entre las manos y al leer el mensaje el corazón se le congeló en el pecho y miró a Damon sin palabras, la mirada de Damon pareció oscurecerse y sus ojos parecían más grises que azules.

Así que intenté llamarte y no quisiste hablar conmigo – Elena quiso hablar y Damon levantó una mano para que le dejara continuar – me fui a la casa de la playa de todas formas y bebí no me acuerdo ni cuanto, esa desgraciada vino a casa pero te juro que no le toqué ni un pelo, te aseguro que incluso me puse enfermo de verla. – volvió a mirarla esta vez para que los ojos de Elena se unieran a los suyos y pudiera leer en el fondo de su alma y ver que no le estaba mintiendo, cuando supo que así era, que ella lo sabía, continuó - Así que para mí todo estaba muy claro, tú no querías verme, querías estar con Stefan... – dijo volviendo a andar por la habitación nervioso, Elena se dio cuenta de que sus ropas estaban mojadas.

Pero ¿y tú, Elena? – preguntó volviéndose a mirarla - ¿Por qué no me llamaste? ¿Por qué no me preguntaste por qué me iba? ¿por qué creíste a ese... a ese cobarde embustero y no te molestaste en hablar conmigo? – preguntó dolido.

Jamás, jamás en mi vida mandaría ese mensaje... jamás – respondió ella con lágrimas en los ojos al no poder responder a nada más.

Se mandó... desde tu móvil... ¿supiste al menos que yo te llamaba? – preguntó, ella negó con la cabeza por toda respuesta - Quizá estuvieras confiando en quien no debías ¿no te parece? – dijo con pena y se volvió a sentar en el suelo apoyado contra la pared, ahora empezaba a sentir el frío de las ropas mojadas sobre su cuerpo y dio un leve temblor.

Strefan... – musitó Elena y Damon hizo un sonido de protesta poniendo una mueca y mirando al suelo, se llevó la mano a los cabellos y suspiró, se llevó ahora las dos manos y volvió a soltar un sonido de protesta.

¿Qué hacía ahora? ¿Qué era lo que se suponía que debía hacer?

¿Por qué habrá hecho Stefan una cosa así? – se preguntó Elena en voz alta, y Damon alzó la vista del suelo para mirarla.

El móvil de Damon sonó y ambos lo miraron a la vez, Damon se levantó de un salto y lo cogió para ver quien era, la foto de su compañero y amigo Alaric estaba en la pantalla.

Es Ric, había quedado en ir a cenar a su casa – se explicó con Elena antes de contestar.

Por favor, no vayas, por favor Damon , por favor... tenemos que hablar – le pidió acercándose a él sobre la cama.

Damon la miró un momento mientras que el móvil sonaba y le asintió para luego contestar.

Hola Ric... No... ¿cómo voy a olvidarme? Anda que... Escucha, no voy a poder ir... Estoy en casa... Sí, en mi casa... Sí... Gracias – dijo y colgó.

Gracias – le dijo Elena agradeciéndole al darse cuenta de que no se iba a ir - ¿Quieres cambiarte de ropa? – le preguntó al ver que seguía mojado.

¿Y ponerme algo de Stefan? No, gracias – dijo volviendo a sentarse.

Stefan no vive aquí – se defendió Elena.

No es lo que parece... – protestó Damon – Últimamente siempre está por aquí, ¿me equivoco? – preguntó

Elena no fue capaz de responderle, agachó la mirada como respuesta.

Entiendo... – dijo Damon bajando la mirada también.

No Damon, no entiendes nada... no lo entiendes...

¡Tienes razón! – gritó - ¡No lo entiendo! ¿Cómo pudiste creerle eso? – se llevó las dos manos a la cabeza desesperado.

Yo sólo le creí porque... porque pensé que era lógico que dejaras de quererme – dijo Elena.

¿Qué yo dejara de quererte? ¿Cómo iba a dejar de quererte? Nunca he dejado de quererte, ¡no creo que pueda dejar de hacerlo en mi vida! – le gritó – Y lo e intentado... créeme que lo he intentado – dijo con pena llevándose una mano al pecho - ¿Cómo creíste que yo iba a dejar de quererte? Si estuve todo este tiempo a tu lado, esperándote, dándote tu espacio sabiendo que algo te pasaba y deseando que vinieras a mí a contármelo, que confiaras en mí... ¿cómo pensaste que había dejado de quererte, Elena? ¿Cómo pudiste pensar eso? – las lágrimas estaban a punto de brotar.

Porque hice todo lo posible porque así fuera... porque no merezco que me quieras, Damon – lloró Elena.

¿Qué? ¿Qué dices, Elena? – Damon no entendía nada, se sentía como si estuviera viendo todo desde fuera y aquello fuese una extraña película de humor negro, todo lo que les había pasado eran un cúmulo de circunstancias y malentendidos que no tenían ni pies ni cabeza para él, miraba al suelo, tenía cada vez más frío.

Damon... hace casi dos años... yo... perdí al bebé que esperábamos – confesó Elena sintiendo que un terrible peso se le quitaba de encima.

¿Cómo? – Damon ya no pudo controlar más las lágrimas y se sintió como petrificado por el frío y por lo que Elena le estaba contando.

Yo... me quedé embarazada... no lo esperábamos... tenía tantos exámenes, tanto trabajo... que cuando supe que estaba embarazada no me gustó la idea – se tocó la tripa al recordarlo – Qué estúpida era entonces que no sabía qué era lo más importante – dijo acariciándose el vientre y mirando a Damon que la miraba en silencio con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – pero al perder el bebé... pensé que era como un castigo, que tú me odiarías por no haber querido a ese bebé... por haberlo perdido... y no te lo conté...

Damon bajó la mirada, todo le casaba ahora, el cambio de Elena, su comportamiento... pero no era suficiente para explicarlo todo, no aliviaba nada, tan sólo incrementaba lo que sentía ahora mismo.

Elena... – dijo negando con la cabeza.

El silencio se hizo entre ambos durante un tiempo, Damon se abrazó para no sentir tanto frío, sentía frío por fuera y por dentro, ahora lo comprendía todo.

Durante todo este tiempo siempre había pensado que no sabía qué le pasaba a Elena, y porqué Elena actuaba de aquel modo con él, pensaba que el no saber era lo peor que había, que tener un motivo le daría luz, le ayudaría a olvidar... pero el saberlo, el saber lo que había pasado... aquello era muchísimo peor.

Estuvo así sentado durante no supo como, perdido en sus pensamientos... se ahogaba, el aire empezaba a faltarle allí. Tenía que aclarar la mente, despejarse. Se levantó.

¿Dónde vas? – le preguntó Elena al verle en pie mirando a la puerta.

Tengo que salir de aquí, dar una vuelta... pensar – dijo sin mirarla.

Espera Damon, no te vayas... dime que me perdonas por favor, ven, no te vayas por favor – le pidió levantándose y poniendo una mano en su brazo para que se girara a mirarla.

Perdóname Damon, perdóname, nunca debí haber creído a Stefan, lo siento, lo siento, no dejes de quererme, por favor... – le dijo abrazándose a él.

Damon la tomó de los hombros y la apartó un poco para que ella le mirara a los ojos antes de hablar.

Elena... óyeme, yo jamás dejaré de quererte... pero tú no confías en mí, Elena... todo lo que ha pasado, todo lo que me cuentas... no confías en mí... nunca has confiado en mí – dijo con pena.

¡No! No es eso – negó ella tratando de abrazarlo, pero él no la dejó.

Si hubieras confiado en mí me habrías dicho lo del bebé, si hubieras confiado en mí jamás habrías creído a Stefan – dijo con gran dolor.

¿Cómo puedo demostrarte que te equivocas? – preguntó envuelta en lágrimas.

No lo sé, Elena... no lo sé – negó y salió de la habitación.

¿Te vas? – preguntó ella tras él en el pasillo.

Tengo que pensar... pero volveré, ¿de acuerdo? – le sonrió como pudo.

De acuerdo – dijo ella con algo de esperanzas.

Cuando Damon salió de la casa estaba a punto de amanecer.

Estaba dolido y confundido, Elena no le había engañado, o eso quería pensar, ya que ella no le había explicado qué hacían las cosas de Stefan en su casa, no quería pensar en aquello y lo sacó de su mente inmediatamente.

Elena le había explicado todo, pero aunque ella no hiciera nada con Stefan él seguía sintiéndose traicionado.

Saber que habían perdido un bebé... ¿porqué Elena no le dijo nada todo este tiempo? Pensar en ella sufriendo por aquello sola durante todo este tiempo... y pensar en ella creyendo que él dejaría de amarla... una prueba más de que no confiaba en él.

Eso era lo único que tenía claro, Elena no confiaba en él y eso le dolía como mil puñales atravesándole el corazón.

¿Qué hacer entonces? ¿Dejarla? No, no podía dejarla... y menos aun estando embarazada, ahora menos que nunca podría separarse de ella.

Estaba embarazada... sonrió levemente. ¿Sería un niño o una niña?

Odio con todas sus fuerzas a la persona que era la culpable de todo aquello, a la persona que había propiciado que él se perdiese el embarazo de Elena, que los dos estuvieran separados.

Por la mañana Stefan bajó para ir a su trabajo.

Iba andando cabizbajo pensando en si debía llamar a Elena o no cuando llegó a su coche y se encontró con Damon apoyado en la puerta del conductor.

Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una mirada muy siniestra que lo atravesaba, que le dio un miedo atroz.

Sí... deberías tenerme miedo – dijo con una voz fría y calmada.

No sé de qué me hablas – se defendió Stefan cobardemente.

Voy a decirte esto sólo una vez, aunque siendo como eres, que te cuesta entender las cosas... ya te costó entender que Elena no quería nada contigo y mírate donde nos vemos ahora – sonrió y fue acercándose – Como decía, te lo diré una vez: si te vuelvo a ver cerca de Elena, llamar a Elena, lo que sea que tenga que ver con Elena... te voy a dar tal paliza que te van a tener que reconocer por los dientes – dijo sujetándolo de la camisa con la fuerza justa, sin cambiar el tono de voz – si es que te dejo alguno sano – le amenazó.

Damon jamás había sido alguien violento, pero en ese mismo instante se creía capaz de arrancarle los dientes a Stefan uno a uno después de no dejarle un hueso sano en el cuerpo, y Stefan también lo creyó por la cara que le puso.

¿Por qué le has hecho algo así, cobarde? – le preguntó viéndolo acobardado.

Yo la quiero, la quería conmigo – dijo Stefan con un hilo de voz.

Tú no sabes lo que es querer – respondió Damon y lo soltó escupiendo a su lado.

Le echó una mirada con la que no le quedara duda de lo que le pasaría si volvía a verle y se dio la vuelta para ir a casa.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10 – Empecemos por ahí...**

Elena se quedó mirando varios minutos la puerta por donde Damon se había marchado. Dio un gran suspiro y se volvió a su cuarto, pensó que una ducha caliente le vendría bien para relajarse y despejar la mente y poder pensar en todas las cosas que habían pasado entre Damon y ella aquella noche y todo lo que había descubierto.

La ducha y el vapor le relajaron los músculos e hicieron serenarse un poco el temblor que le recorría todo el cuerpo desde que hubiera visto a Damon.

El agua caliente recorriendo su piel le trajo recuerdos de otra madrugada... haciéndola sonreír como hacía demasiado tiempo que no conseguía sonreír...

_En el pasado..._

_Elena no podía más, las gotas de sudor caían por casi todos los lados de su cuerpo y el pelo se le pegaba en la nuca, el calor era insoportable. Justo el día perfecto para que se les estropeara la máquina de aire acondicionado. Damon y ella dormían cada uno en un lado de la cama, lo más separados que habían dormido jamás, y aun así sentía que le llegaban ondas de calor del cuerpo de su marido. _

_Damon estaba acostado bocabajo de espaldas a ella, llevaba tan sólo puestos unos boxers y algunas gotas de sudor brillaban en su imponente espalda, estaba profundamente dormido a pesar del calor y respiraba tranquilo en sus sueños._

_Elena recorrió ávidamente con su mirada el cuerpo casi desnudo de Damon y el calor le fue de fuera hacia dentro y sintió que empezaba a combustionar._

_No puedo soportarlo – murmuró y se levantó con mucho cuidado de no despertar a Damon para encaminarse hacia el baño._

_En la ducha Elena puso el agua templada y cerró los ojos ante la sensación de placer y alivio que le producía el contacto con la misma. Su piel se relajó y un gemido de alivio salió de su boca._

_Estaba disfrutando del agua cuando unos golpecitos en el cristal de la mampara la hicieron dar un bote y un grito girándose hacia la puerta de la ducha. Damon se reía frente a la puerta._

_¿Quién iba a ser? – preguntó riéndose._

_¡Yo qué sé, me has asustado! ¡No te rías! – protestó ella, pero sólo consiguió que él se carcajeara más._

_Anda déjame entrar – le pidió poniendo la mano en el tirador de la puerta._

_No, sólo quiero ducharme, tengo demasiado calor – se quejó ella no dejándole entrar._

_Y yo también – protestó Damon._

_Pero tú no vienes a ducharte – dijo ella._

_¿Cómo que no? – preguntó extrañado._

_¿Y eso? – preguntó Elena señalando su prominente erección._

_¿Qué quieres que le haga? Tiene vida propia... en cuanto te veo desnuda... puf... a veces no tengo ni que verte desnuda... sólo con imaginarte – sonrió él y abrió la puerta – Es un incordio si me pasa en algún lugar público – bromeó._

_Eres un guarro – rio ella._

_¿Cómo? – preguntó él entrando – Deberías estar contenta de que el matrimonio no ha acabado mi libido – bromeó abrazándola por detrás._

_Anda tonto, si sólo llevamos poco más de un año casados – rio ella dándose la vuelta._

_Guarro... tonto... ¿pero esto qué es? Exijo una disculpa inmediatamente, señora Salvatore – se quejó con fingida ofensa._

_¿O qué? – le retó ella._

_No deberías haber dicho eso – dijo él justo antes de cubrir la boca de Elena con la suya._

En el presente...

Elena casi pudo sentir las manos de Damon sobre su cuerpo a la vez que caía el agua en cascadas sobre ella. Una lágrima bajó por su mejilla, echaba mucho de menos a Damon, lo echaba terriblemente de menos, tanto que dolía.

Miranda oyó como llamaban a la puerta de su despacho y se sorprendió, pues era muy temprano aún para que fuera ningún paciente y no tenía ninguna operación aquella mañana. Se había reservado hasta el mediodía para leer antiguos expedientes y repasar sus notas en pasadas operaciones.

Adelante – dijo algo molesta al pensar que alguna urgencia iba a cambiarle los planes, no se esperaba para nada a quien abrió la puerta y entró en su despacho cabizbajo y con pasos lentos.

¡Damon! – se levantó de un salto al reconocerle - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Yo... yo sé que Elena es tu hija, Miranda... pero... pero yo no tengo a nadie más – dijo y se derrumbó rompiendo a llorar de pie, apretaba los puños con fuerza y rabia tratando de no llorar, pero no era capaz de reprimir las lágrimas y las emociones que se agolpaban en su pecho y que, junto con el frío que sentía, le hacían temblar de arriba a abajo.

Damon, ¿qué te pasa? – se preocupó acercándose a él.

Ayer vi a Elena... y ... yo yo... yo no sabía que estaba embarazada, yo no lo sabía – negaba mirando al suelo como hablando sólo.

Damon, espera, ¿qué es eso de que no lo sabías? – Meredith se acercó a tocarle - Estás helado, ¡y mojado! – se sorprendió.

Ah, sí... es que llovía – dijo Damon levantando la cara como para mirarla, pero a Miranda le pareció que sus ojos estaban a kilómetros de allí.

Espérame aquí, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo ayudándole a sentarse y él se dejó llevar como un zombie – Voy a traerte algo caliente y ver si encuentro algo para que te cambies.

Miranda lo dejó sentado en su despacho y le lanzó una mirada preocupada, nunca en todos los años en que lo conocía había visto a Damon tan hundido, ni siquiera cuando la muerte de su padre.

Se apresuró a traerle un café y un uniforme del hospital que le valiera, Damon estaba como en estado de shock y le empezaba a preocupar bastante.

Te he traido esto para que te quites esas ropas – le dijo, Damon le dirigió una mirada de desagrado e hizo un gruñido de disconformidad.

No protestes y cámbiate, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas mojado? Llovió ayer por la noche, por favor – le regañó como una madre y Damon no pudo resistirse y pasó tras el biombo para cambiarse.

Cuando salió con el pijama de cirujano y sus ropas en una mano se sentó junto a ella en las sillas que estaban frente a su mesa de despacho y tomó el café que le ofrecía.

Tras unos pocos sorbos y recuperar la compostura le contó a Miranda todo lo que había pasado entre su hija y él, los malos entendidos de Katherine, las mentiras de Stefan, la pérdida del bebé por parte de Elena, su encuentro la noche anterior...

¡Ese desgraciado! – maldijo Miranda – Yo sabía que no me gustaba por algo, era un mal presentimiento el que tenía cuando lo veía con Elena.

¿Pero ha... _estado con Elena?_ – preguntó Damon con miedo en sus ojos.

¡Por supuesto que no! Qué más hubiera querido él, pero Elena te quiere a ti, Damon... Lo ha pasado tan mal todo este tiempo pesando que la engañabas y no las querías a ella y al bebé. Si yo no hubiera visto a aquella chica semidesnuda jamás lo habría creído – dijo Miranda.

Ya... – musitó Damon mirando para otro lado.

Lamento no haberte ayudado Damon, lamento no haberte buscado y hablado contigo, lo has debido de pasar tan mal...- dijo Miranda poniendo una mano sobre la rodilla de Damon.

¿Y qué hago ahora? – preguntó Damon mirándola a los ojos.

¿Qué quieres hacer? – le preguntó Miranda a su vez dándole ánimos.

No me devuelvas la pregunta, Miranda. No sé qué hacer, no tengo ni idea... No puedo dejar a Elena, pero no puedo volver con ella tampoco, lo que teníamos ya no existe, de hecho lo que yo creía que teníamos nunca existió.

No seas tan duro – le pidió Miranda.

¿Has oído lo que he dicho? Ella perdió un niño y nunca me lo dijo, dejó que la palabra de Stefan fuera más que suficiente para acabar con lo nuestro... ¿cómo voy a confiar en que me quiera si no confía en mí? Jamás ha confiado en mí, ella no me quiere.

¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – preguntó Miranda sintiéndose dolida.

No lo sé, Miranda... sé que siente algo por mí, que le gusto... pero no me quiere, no confía en mí... si lo hubiese hecho... jamás habríamos llegado a esto, años de mentiras, Miranda... lo de Stefan y todo eso, duele, aunque ya no importa... pero todo lo que ha pasado antes... – dijo negando y poniendo la taza sobre la mesa para levantarse tras dar un gran suspiro.

¿Dónde vas? – preguntó Miranda.

Voy a casa, no voy a dejarla Miranda – la mujer suspiró aliviada – pero tampoco voy a estar con ella, estaré para lo que me necesite, para el bebé... pero no podemos volver a lo que éramos... ya no.

Daos tiempo, Damon... habéis pasado por mucho y todo esta muy reciente – le dijo Miranda levantándose y poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Veremos – dijo Damon y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Gracias Miranda, de verdad, gracias. Miranda le cogió acercándole para darle un abrazo.

Gracias a ti por confiar en mí, Damon.

Mientras tanto Elena había salido de la ducha y estaba buscando entre sus ropas qué ponerse.

Se sorprendió a sí misma al descubrir la de cosas de Stefan que había por la casa, un puñal se clavó en su corazón al pensar lo que Damon habría sentido al ver todo aquello, por eso no se había querido cambiar de ropas.

En el armario había dos camisetas, un pantalón, una chaqueta, aquello la llenó de rabia y fue a buscar una bolsa de basura negra para meter ahí todas las cosas de Stefan.

Echó todo lo que fue encontrando con lágrimas en los ojos, estaba decepcionada con quien había creído su amigo, con quien creía que una vez la había amado y se había aprovechado de su confianza de la peor de las maneras.

Cogió el móvil y buscó en su agenda el número de Stefan con manos temblorosas y con rabia y lágrimas le llamó por teléfono, tras un tono llamada colgó, empezó a sentir nauseas de pensar en oír la voz de Stefan, no quería saber nada de él, echó el teléfono sobre la cama y tomó la bolsa con todas las cosas de Stefan y salió al pasillo para echarlas al conducto de la basura, ahí es donde le gustaría tirarle a él.

Se sentó en el sillón aovillada y esperó pacientemente a ver a Damon aparecer de nuevo por la puerta, dijo que volvería, así que le esperó.

Al rato el cansancio de no haber dormido en toda la noche empezó a hacer mella en ella y los ojos se le fueron cerrando para al final quedarse dormida.

Cuando despertó al largo rato sintió que tenía una colcha echada sobre las piernas. Damon estaba sentado frente a ella en otro de los sillones, llevaba puesto un pijama de hospital pero no le preguntó por qué.

Has vuelto – dijo con una sonrisa.

Sí, hace rato... pero te vi durmiendo tan dulce y tan tranquila que no quise despertarte – sonrió Damon también.

Elena no supo qué decirle, aquella sonrisa la derritió.

¿Quieres verla? – preguntó al notar cómo el bebé se movía en su interior.

¿Verla? – preguntó Damon sin comprender.

A nuestra hija, a Laura – sonrió Elena – Ven, se mueve ahora mismo – le dijo retirando la manta. Damon corrió a su lado y se arrodilló en el suelo frente a ella dejando que Elena colocara su mano en el sitio donde sentía que el bebé daba patadas.

Damon se concentró en su mano y miraba con atención y la respiración contenida esperando notar algo, cuando notó al bebé levantó la vista y sus ojos encontraron a los de Elena.

Lo he notado – susurró emocionado y Elena puso su mano sobre la de él acariciándole y asintiendo.

Has dicho, ¿Laura?

Sí, es una niña – le aclaró sonriente – Me gustaba ese nombre, pero si no te parece bien podemos cambiar lo si...

No, es perfecto, Laura... – sonrió Damon acariciando el bebé.

Podemos ver uno de los videos de las ecografías, en el último se le ve la cara, es preciosa – sonrió.

Damon se acordó de porqué él no había visto las ecografías, se acordó de porqué no había estado ahí todo este tiempo, un tiempo que Stefan les había robado... un tiempo que Elena les había robado, porque ella había abierto una brecha, y ahora se sentía dolido y enfadado con ella.

Elena... yo... – dejó de tocar su barriga y se echó hacia atrás en el suelo para sentarse ahí – he arreglado el cuarto de invitados para quedarme ahí, mañana traeré mis cosas, si quieres... y cuando llegue el bebé... pues veremos qué hacemos... si nos separamos o...

¿Separarnos? – preguntó Elena con miedo.

Elena... no me pidas más, yo... no voy a dejarte, voy a estar siempre aquí contigo y con el bebé

Tú has dicho que íbamos a separarnos.

Tú nos separaste el día en que volviste a esta casa tras perder a nuestro bebé, me miraste a la cara y me dijiste que tenías la gripe.

Elena se echó hacia atrás y un sollozo se escapó de su garganta.

Perdóname, no quiero discutir contigo ahora... no me encuentro muy bien, ¿te importa si me echo un rato? – le preguntó.

No, claro que no – dijo Elena y Damon se levantó para irse al cuarto de invitados.

Al anochecer Elena estaba intranquila esperando a que Damon saliera de la habitación, preocupada dio dos toques en la puerta y ante la no respuesta de Damon entró.

Lo que vio hizo que se le cayera el alma a los pies, Damon estaba tumbado en la cama tapado hasta las orejas y temblaba ostentosamente, se veía que tenía la frente empapada de sudor y los dientes le castañeaban.

Damon – dijo y se acercó a sentarse en la cama junto a él.

Elena... no... - murmuró entre temblores.

Dios Santo Damon, estás ardiendo en fiebre – se preocupó.

Elena fue al baño para volver con una toalla pequeña empapada en agua. Se sentó a su lado y empezó a darle con la toalla en la frente para aliviarle el calor, Damon temblaba abrazándose el cuerpo.

Sólo es fiebre – le dijo – No quiero que te contagies, por favor – le pidió como pudo.

Tonterías, estoy vacunada de mil cosas, soy medico, ¿recuerdas? – dijo Elena y siguió con lo que estaba.

Damon se relajó ante la frescura.

Le pusiste Laura... pensabas que te odiaba... y le pusiste Laura – murmuró entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia.

Pssss – susurró ella – descansa, ya habrá tiempo para hablar.

Elena estuvo un rato junto a Damon hasta que lo vio más tanquilo, aunque los temblores por la fiebre no cesaban.

Le tomó la temperatura y al ver que tenía 40º de fiebre buscó entre sus cosas un antipirético inyectable y se lo puso. Damon se quejó un poco del pinchazo entre susurros, pero estaba muy débil y se dejó hacer. Elena le cambió la camiseta por una de las que ella usaba ahora para dormir y que eran lo bastante grandes para él y se tumbó a su lado a darle con la toalla cada cierto tiempo hasta que notó que la fiebre bajó y él se quedó dormido. Elena se quedó dormida a su lado.

Unas horas después Damon se despertó un poco mejor, aunque le dolía la cabeza y estaba empapado en sudor, Elena se despertó al notar que el colchón se movía ante el cambio en el peso de Damon.

Elena, ¿qué haces aquí? – le susurró.

Cuidarte, estás enfermo – dijo ella levantándose a tomarle la temperatura.

Estoy mejor, vete por favor, no quiero que enfermes tú también – dijo echándose a un lado para toser.

Voy a verte ese pecho y la garganta – dijo Elena levantándose, pero Damon le tomó de la muñeca.

Estoy mejor, de verdad – le dijo, Elena se sentó de nuevo junto a él en la cama.

Damon, déjame cuidarte, tú siempre has cuidado de mí – le sonrió.

Sí... cuando me has dejado – musitó Damon volviéndole la cara y soltando su muñeca.

Elena se armó de valor y acarició la mejilla de Damon haciéndolo girarse hacia ella.

Lo siento, Damon – le dijo, él volvió a girar la cara para dejar de mirarla.

Elena no le hizo caso y reprimió el llanto que su rechazo le producía, fue a por sus cosas y se puso su máscara de médico reconociendo a Damon como si fuera cualquier otro paciente. Damon no protestó mientras que ella le pedía que abriera la boca o que respirara hondo o se subiera la camiseta, pero tampoco la miró en ningún momento, mantuvo todo el rato la mirada perdida.

Creo que tienes una bronquitis – le dijo con gesto serio y profesional – tienes que guardar reposo, mañana saldré a traerte lo que necesitas, por ahora lo importante es controlar la fiebre.

Gracias – dijo Damon y se echó en la cama tapándose de espaldas a ella.

Elena no podía evitar que le doliera el verle darle la espalda, pero ella le había dado la espalda a él tanto tiempo que no se sentía con fuerzas para reclamarle lo contrario.

Su mano voló un par de veces hacia la espalda de Damon y de vuelta a su costado sin atreverse a tocarlo, Damon le había dicho que no le pidiera más, que estaría allí para ayudarla con lo del bebé... no quería presionarlo.

Descansa – le dijo y salió de la habitación.

Damon cerró los ojos al oír cerrarse la puerta. Se encontraba mal, le dolía la cabeza, tenía tos, fiebre... pero lo que más le dolía era el pecho, el hueco vacío donde estaba su corazón herido.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11 – Laura...**

Elena fue de madrugada a la habitación donde dormía Damon y entró con gran sigilo para no despertarlo.

Damon dormía plácidamente emitiendo suaves sonidos al respirar, se acercó a tocarle la frente con cuidado y notó que, aunque estaba un poco caliente, ya no debía de tener 40º.

Antes de salir echó un vistazo a algunas cosas que Damon había dejado y en las que no se había fijado antes, su chaqueta sobre una silla, sus llaves, su cartera y el casco de la moto.

¿Así que Damon estaba volviendo a montar en moto? Aquello le dio un escalofrío, pero prefirió no pensarlo.

Por la mañana Elena estaba sentada en el sillón del salón con el cuenco de cereales puesto sobre la tripa y leyendo mientras desayunaba.

Pensó en el libro de Damon, en Laura...

_En el pasado..._

_Elena, ¿puedes venir a leer lo que he escrito? – preguntó Damon desde la terraza del apartamento._

_Elena salió secándose las manos con un paño, llevaba sólo una camiseta de algodón y sus braguitas, tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta de caballo y había estado recogiendo y fregando los platos del desayuno._

_Damon estaba sentado frente al portátil con un pantalón corto negro y nada más, los rayos de sol hacían perfecta sombra sobre los músculos de su cuerpo, Elena se quedó un momento contemplando a su Adonis particular antes de sonreír dichosa de su tremenda suerte y acercarse a él._

_Cuando estuvo a su lado Damon levantó la cabeza del portátil y le rodeó de la cintura para que se pusiera entre sus piernas, de espaldas al taburete y a él y pudiera leer lo que había escrito._

"Alex iba con prisas como siempre a tomar el tren de las 5. Odiaba aquella rutina como tantas otras, pero era necesario pasar desapercibido, "no ostentar" como le había dicho su padre.

Eran tiempos duros, tiempos de crisis, y no era prudente que otros vieran que a ellos no les iba tan mal. Además no era "de buenos cristianos".

Alex no entendía muchas de las cosas que su padre le pedía que hiciera, pero las hacía igualmente, sin protestar, así era como Alex era.

Al llegar a la estación se quedó al final de la cola, contento de no haber llegado tarde, sacó uno de sus libros de leyes y sus gafas de su bolsillo y se puso a leer en un rincón, a esperar el tren.

Disculpe, ¿sabe a que hora pasa el tren? – una voz dulce y suave, como de campanillas que tintineaban le hizo salir de su lectura.

Cuando levantó la vista el aire que tenía en sus pulmones salió por completo y sus pupilas se dilataron en asombro.

Aquella era la criatura más delicada y hermosa que sus ojos jamás hubieran contemplado, unos perfectos dientes blancos le sonreían entre unos carnosos y rosados labios, su piel era clara, de un tono suave, sus ojos azules, como dos zafiros perfectos, sus interminables pestañas, su cabello negro que caía a ambos lados de su cara en rizos que formaban una cascada y que enmarcaban una perfecta faz. Llevaba un vestido de color azul, dos o tres tonos más claro que el color de sus ojos, lo que realzaba su belleza si es que aquello fuera posible de algún modo.

La joven sonrió con timidez.

¿Me ha oído? – repitió. Alex se pensó que quizá había sido excesivamente descortés y se había pasado demasiado tiempo contemplándola.

"Tengo que decirle, algo" pensó, pero no era capaz de decir nada, no era capaz de hablar, o de moverse, y no sabía si estaba siendo capaz de respirar.

_Damon observaba nervioso por encima del hombro de Elena cómo ella pasaba las líneas con el cursor sin comentar nada, cuando empezó a estar demasiado nervioso se concentró en bajar aún más el amplio cuello de la camiseta de Elena descubriendo su hombro para besarlo._

_Escribes muy bien, Damon – sonrió Elena cuando hubo acabado._

_¿Te gusta? – preguntó él con timidez levantando la cabeza de su hombro._

_Sí, pero ¿quién es esa Laura? ¿Tengo que estar celosa de ella? – bromeó Elena_

_Damon hizo un gruñido de desagrado y cuando Elena se giró a mirarlo vio que su expresión había cambiado por completo, era sombría, triste, desgarrada. Nunca había visto tan poca luz en aquellos ojos azules._

_¿Estás bien? – le preguntó preocupada._

_Damon la miró directamente a los ojos y suspiró._

_Quiero contarte algo – le dijo y se levantó para tenderle la mano, Elena no le dijo nada y tomó su mano para ir al salón. Allí Damon la sentó en el sillón y fue a su habitación dejándola ahí sentada entre un cincuenta por ciento preocupada, un veinticinco por ciento confundida y otro veinticinco por ciento sorprendida._

_Cuando vio aparecer a Damon por el pasillo y vio su cara, su nivel de preocupación subió al ochenta por ciento._

_Damon se sentó junto a ella y le mostró una fotografía un poco desgastada sin soltarla de sus manos, en ella había una niña pequeña, como de entre uno y unos dos años de edad._

_ . /_MIz_qoWmMx0/THNfcJxdaGI/AAAAAAAAACk/x5H5cNOSpcQ/s1600/3373040828_3cc4047bc3_ _

_Tenía el cabello completamente negro cortito, sus ojos eran del azul del cielo, su boquita era muy fina, muy dulce, Elena sintió ganas de sonreír al contemplarla. Llevaba un vestido azulito, era preciosa, una muñequita._

_Damon giró la fotografía y Elena pudo leer escrito a mano "Laura, 1990"._

_Elena elevó la vista con ojos de duda y esperó a que Damon tranquilizara su respiración, cuando éste lo hizo no la miró, pero empezó a hablar mientras que con el pulgar acariciaba la fotografía._

_Esta es Laura, mi hermana – dijo con un nudo en la garganta – Era cinco años menor que yo, era preciosa, era muy alegre, era nuestra princesa... – tomó un poco de tiempo para continuar – esta foto es de poco antes de que enfermara._

_Elena se llevó una mano a la boca para reprimir un gemido de dolor, y puso otra sobre el muslo de Damon para darle ánimos con su contacto. Damon puso su mano sobre la de ella, pero sus ojos seguían fijos en la fotografía._

_Fue cáncer, demasiado rápido y agresivo como para que nadie pudiera hacer nada... yo no me acuerdo mucho de todo aquello, era pequeño, y cada vez me acuerdo menos de Laura... – dio un suspiro ante el dolor que aquello le producía - por eso quería imaginarla cómo sería de mayor, y ponerla en mi libro – sonrió tristemente._

_Oh, Damon – dijo Elena, no sabía qué decir, cómo consolarle, cómo animarle... ¿qué sería lo correcto?_

_Mis padres no paraban de discutir, estaban destrozados, se culpaban el uno al otro... – continuó – al poco de que Laura muriera mi madre se marchó, y nunca la he vuelto a ver._

_Lo siento mucho, Damon – susurró Elena casi a punto de llorar._

_Damon asintió y le dio un pequeño apretón en la mano en forma de agradecimiento, siguió acariciando la foto con el pulgar._

_Era muy guapa ¿verdad? – sonrió._

_Sí, preciosa – dijo Elena _

En el presente...

Elena acarició su tripa al recordar cómo le había gustado a Damon que le pusiera Laura al bebé, estaba segura de que la niña se parecería a él, sólo esperaba que tuviera los mismos ojos azules, y aquel brillo tan alegre que Damon y su hermana compartían.

Recordó la tarde cuando supo que era una niña...

_En el pasado..._

_Elena estaba cambiándose contemplando en el espejo su tripa que empezaba a abultar. Caroline entró y sonrió al verla, pero su sonrisa cambió al ver que su amiga estaba triste._

_¿Qué tal estás? ¿Muy cansada? – preguntó para distraerla de lo que ya sabía que estaba pensando._

_No mucho – dijo Elena suspirando y sentándose para poder ponerse los zapatos._

_¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó acercándose._

_Pues... esta mañana he discutido con Stefan... – musitó._

_Oh – exclamó Caroline._

_Yo le agradezco lo que está haciendo por mí... pero... me agobia un poco – se quejó._

_Porque se preocupa por ti –le dijo Caroline._

_Lo sé... pero... a veces sólo quisiera que se comportara como un amigo normal, me siento incómoda cuando viene al médico, o se presenta con la cena o se queda a dormir... Si Damon... – se calló. ¿Realmente a Damon le importaría que Stefan estuviera en su casa? ¿A Damon le importaba ella todavía?_

_¿Te ha llamado? – le preguntó Caroline con voz de enfado._

_No – musitó Elena y se llevó la mano a la tripa._

_¿Sabes? Sé de algo que te animará... – dijo su amiga tomándola de las manos - ¡Vamos a hacerte una ecografía!_

_Un rato después Elena contemplaba a su hija en el monitor._

_¿Una niña? – preguntó casi con ganas de llorar._

_Sí, seguro, seguro – le indicó Caroline en el monitor._

_Entonces será Laura – sonrió Elena._

_¿Laura?_

_La hermana de Damon._

_Caroline frunció el ceño pero no le dijo nada a Elena._

_Tampoco le dijo nada cuando cogió una grabación de la ecografía y se la mandó en un cd a Damon a la casa de la playa._

_Pero cuando unos días después Damon leyó la nota que había en la carta junto con el CD, donde se leía manuscrito:_

"_Míralo y ve lo que te estás perdiendo, capullo. – Caroline –". Damon la destrozó y los tiró ambos, nota y cd, juntos a la basura._

En el presente...

Damon llegó de la habitación removiéndose los cabellos y girando la cabeza para toser un poco, Elena al oír la tos se giró.

¡¿Qué haces levantado?! – le preguntó.

Me duele todo de estar en la cama – se quejó con voz de pena.

Damon era un hombre, y, como todos los hombres, era como un niño cuando estaba enfermo, se echó en el sillón y fijó su vista en el bol que Elena tenía en la tripa sorprendido por cómo estaba en equilibrio sobre ella y abrió los ojos de par en par. Elena sonrió.

¿Quieres que te prepare algo de desayuno? – dijo.

No tengo hambre, no me encuentro bien – bufó y se tumbó en el sillón.

Puedo prepararte una tortilla - lo volvió a intentar de nuevo.

No – gruñó Damon abrazándose el cuerpo.

¿Y si te traigo un colacao calentito? – preguntó ella armándose de paciencia.

Damon levantó la cabeza y la miró por un momento con cara de niño de apadrinar.

Vale – dijo con pena. Elena sonrió y se levantó dejando el bol y el libro sobre la mesa.

Al poco volvió con un colacao en una taza y se lo dio a Damon volviendo a sentarse colocando el bol como lo tenía antes.

¿Es cómodo? - preguntó con curiosidad al verla.

Sí, aunque ahora mismo no estoy muy cómoda en ninguna postura – sonrió Elena.

Los dos continuaron en silencio un rato mientras tomaban el desayuno, se miraban de vez en cuando de reojo, pero no coincidían mirándose a la vez.

¿Qué tal has estado? ¿Has estado muy molesta? – preguntó con duda en la voz, quería saber cómo había estado, si había tenido nauseas, si se sentía cansada... pero por otro lado no quería saberlo, y no quería pensar en que él no había estado allí.

Al principio tuve muchas nauseas, lo he pasado un poco mal... – dijo Elena y vio que su cara se entristecía cuando ella le contaba eso – Pero no he estado sola – le sonrió tratando de animarle.

Los ojos de Damon brillaron de rabia, ¿a quién se refería con aquello? ¿A Miranda? ¿A la rubia psicópata de su mejor amiga y a la que nunca le había caído bien porque coincidió que tuvieron un lío una noche en un bar? ¿A Stefan? Cerró un puño al pensar en Stefan.

Yo sí he estado solo - dijo entre dientes y se levantó para volver a la habitación.

Un rato más tarde Elena ya vestida golpeaba con los nudillos en la habitación de invitados para entreabrir la puerta.

Damon estaba tumbado de espaldas a la puerta, Elena suspiró.

Voy a salir a traerte las medicinas – dijo y no obtuvo respuesta.

No tardaré mucho - .

Elena cerró la puerta de nuevo y se apoyó contra ella. Aquello no iba a ser nada fácil, no ayudaba nada que Damon estuviera enfermo, quizá cuando se encontrara mejor deberían hablar.

Cuando Damon oyó cerrarse la puerta esperó un poco y se levantó para salir de la habitación e ir a la cocina a por agua.

Se sentía mal, por un lado estaba el mal cuerpo que tenía, pero por otro lado estaba la rabia que sentía por dentro, las ganas de reventar una pared a puñetazos, de gritar, de romper cosas. Y el sentimiento de vacío, de dolor que tenía en el pecho. El vaso de agua que se estaba bebiendo apenas le ayudaba a pasar el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

Pero también estaba el hecho de que estaba junto a Elena, estaba con ella de nuevo bajo el mismo techo, y eso extrañamente le hacía sentirse bien, a pesar de estar dolido y decepcionado con ella, la seguía queriendo con todas sus fuerzas, y ella lo estaba intentando, él podía ver que lo estaba intentando... pero él no podía hacer nada más.

Fue a volver al cuarto de invitados cuando reparó en el cuarto del fondo, con la puerta cerrada y un cartel verde. Se acercó, en el cartel ponía Laura, con letras con animalitos. Las lágrimas estuvieron a punto de salir de sus ojos cuando giró el pomo de la puerta.

En la habitación había unos cuadros con motivos infantiles en el suelo junto a la pared, una cómoda con un par de bosas encima y una cuna aún sin montar metida en una caja envuelta en plásticos y a medio abrir. Se acercó a las bolsas y al sacar la ropita de bebé que contenían ya no pudo evitar las lágrimas. Lloró por todo lo que había perdido, lloró por lo que ya nunca tendría, lloró por no haber ido a elegir aquella cuna, a comprar aquellas cosas... Si hubiera vuelto antes... si no se hubiese dejado engañar...

Dejó todo donde estaba y se secó las lágrimas con la parte de debajo de la camiseta, pensó, como siempre hacía, en positivo, ya no tenía sentido llorar el pasado, las cosas eran como eran, nada podía hacer para cambiarlas. Pero si estaba ahí, si había decidido quedarse ahí, era para construir el futuro, así que fue a por su caja de herramientas y se sentó en el suelo a leer las instrucciones de la cuna, aunque estaba empezando a subirle la fiebre de nuevo.

Recordó cuando compraron aquella casa...

_En el pasado..._

_Elena entraba al piso con las manos hacia delante y pasos temblorosos puesto que Damon iba detrás de ella tapándole los ojos con las manos._

_¿Preparada? – preguntó Damon con su sonrisa resplandeciente._

_Sí – respondió Elena nerviosa y emocionada._

_Damon retiró las manos y Elena pudo maravillarse en el estupendo piso. La casa tenía un pequeño pasillo que conducía directamente a una gran y espaciosa cocina con una isla en medio, la cocina daba abierta a un gran salón, con una chimenea y lo que ella creyó que era la puerta a una terraza._

_Luego había un largo pasillo en el que se podían ver cuatro habitaciones._

_¿Qué te parece? – le preguntó Damon._

_Es muy grande – dijo Elena por toda respuesta._

_¿Verdad? Podríamos comer todos los días aquí, me encanta – sonrió acercándose a la isla – y luego aquí irían unos sillones, la televisión – fue posicionando todo en el salón – y aquí podemos poner un despacho pequeñito, y esto es nuestro cuarto, que tiene baño, la casa tiene dos baños, el nuestro y el común - sonrió y tiró de ella de la mano hacia el pasillo._

_¿Nuestro? ¿No vas algo rápido? – sonrió Elena._

_Ponle alguna pega a la casa y no la compramos – sonrió Damon convencido de que no sería así, y ella rio ante su sonrisa._

_Luego aquí irían los niños, y si tenemos muchos pues no tendremos despacho – terminó de explicarle._

_Uf, niños... ahora sí que vas rápido – protestó Elena cuando él la abrazaba._

_Quiero tener montones de niños, todos igualitos que tú – dijo él rozando su nariz con la de ella._

_Poco a poco – dijo Elena._

_Bien, ¿te gusta el piso? Además está cerca del hospital – preguntó Damon sonriente._

_Me encanta – reconoció ella dándole un beso en los labios._

_Bien, pero si lo compramos dejaremos el cuarto del fondo vacío, para los niños – le guiño un ojo y ella negó poniendo los ojos en blanco antes de darle un beso y darlo por imposible._

En el presente...

Elena llegó a casa y soltó el bolso en el colgador junto a la puerta de la entrada con su chaqueta. Llevaba una pequeña bolsa de papel donde había traído desde el hospital las medicinas para Damon y una bolsa más grande. Oyó algo de ruidos y se acercó al pasillo a observar, lo que vio la dejó sin respiración.

Damon estaba en el cuarto del fondo de rodillas en el suelo y con la cuna del bebé a medio montar mirando las instrucciones.

Deberías estar en la cama – dijo cuando se acercó a él.

Yo sólo quería hacer algo – dijo sin mirarla y tosiendo, la fiebre le había ya subido y las gotas de sudor se formaban en su frente.

Ya haces mucho Damon, haces muchísimo – dijo Elena y no pudo evitar acercarse a él y abrazarlo por los hombros agachándose para poder poner su cabeza sobre la de él.

Damon cerró los ojos al sentir el contacto, tomó una de sus manos y la puso sobre la mano de Elena. Suspiró.

Tienes razón, no me encuentro bien – dijo empezando a levantarse y Elena dejó de abrazarlo para echarse hacia atrás.

Me voy a la cama – le dijo.

Espera, te he traído esto – dijo Elena tendiéndole las medicinas – Es un jarabe y unos antibióticos, tres veces al día – le explicó como un autómata para tratar de evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos – También te he comprado algo de ropa limpia para que puedas cambiarte, por eso he tardado más.

Damon tomó la bolsa y asintió y sin decir una palabra se volvió al cuarto. Justo antes de entrar se giró hacia Elena y la miró tratando de esbozar una sonrisa que no consiguió.

Gracias, Elena - dijo, y se metió en la habitación.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12 – Lo que nos une**

Elena estaba preparando el almuerzo bailando por la cocina.

Llevaba puesto un sencillo vestido de premamá azul y los cascos del iPod y bailaba contenta y animada como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Damon había vuelto a casa, junto a ella y junto a Laura, estaba en su casa. Todo estaba un poco patas arriba, todo se había torcido demasiado, pero aun así había esperanzas, ella lo sentía, sentía que no todo estaba acabado, que por muy mal que pintara todo Damon estaba ahí, con eso ya tenía bastante.

Tenía bastante con saber que no había dejado de quererla, que no se había ido con otra y había renegado de ella y de su hija. No, Damon estaba junto a ellas.

Al girarse tras cerrar la puerta de la nevera vio a Damon apoyado en el quicio de la puerta mirándola fijamente. Se sacó uno de los auriculares y se le quedó mirando con el brick de nata en la mano.

Perdona, no quería asustarte... – dijo Damon con lo que a Elena le pareció una sonrisa, ella pestañeó, no podía estar mirándola de aquél modo, no podía mirarla de aquella manera, debía de estar imaginándoselo – estabas tan... guapa.

Al Elena oírle decir eso se le cayó el brick de nata al suelo.

Damon se apresuró a recogerlo y los dos se agacharon a la vez dado que Elena tardaba más en hacerlo debido a su estado. Cuando Damon tomó el bote de brick los dos se levantaron sin apartar el uno los ojos del otro, Damon entonces recorrió a Elena con su mirada, Elena no podía creer que hubiera deseo en sus ojos, la miraba realmente afectado, con un suave temblor en las pupilas, la boca entreabierta y su respiración algo alterada. Elena alargó la mano para tomar el brick de nata y al hacerlo rozó la mano de Damon. Damon alzó su mano libre para acariciarle el pelo y llevarle un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

Estás diferente – dijo sonriendo sin dejar de mirarla – tienes como un brillo especial.

Los dos se quedaron presos del momento, capturado el uno en la mirada del otro. Damon pensaba que estaba realmente preciosa, miró sus labios y deseó besarla, deseó volver a sentir la dulzura de sus labios, probar el sabor de Elena...

El teléfono de Damon sonó acabando por completo con aquel mágico momento, Damon pestañeó, soltó una maldición y fue a la habitación a por él, Elena se apoyó en la puerta de la nevera hasta que su respiración se regularizó y siguió cocinando.

Cuando Damon volvió a la cocina Elena sacaba la bandeja del horno.

Era Ric – le dijo sentándose en uno de los taburetes de la isla de la cocina, ella vio que tenía la expresión algo preocupada.

¿Todo bien? – preguntó ella sentándose en otro de los taburetes frente a él.

Damon se llevó las manos por el cabello antes de responder, dio un resoplido sin mirar a Elena sino que jugando con una manzana empezó a responder.

Tengo que irme un par de días, hay un evento y van a presentar mi libro en él – dijo sin mirarla aún.

Oh, pero estás enfermo... – se preocupó Elena.

No tengo que irme hasta mañana, y ya me encuentro mejor – dijo y levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de ella – Gracias a ti.

Elena negó con la cabeza puesto que su voz se había quedado en alguna parte de su cuerpo que no conseguía encontrar y sonrió levantándose a empezar a servir el almuerzo que había preparado.

¿Tan sólo hace un día que te he recuperado y tienes que irte ya? – le dijo dejando el plato delante de él con una mezcla de pena y algo de reproche en su voz, aunque no le reprochaba nada a él, sino a las circunstancias que los volvían a separar.

Damon se molestó ante aquel comentario, no sabía por qué pero le ardía la sangre por dentro, primero había pensado en decirle que no pasaba nada que sólo serían dos días, pero después algo hizo que su enfado se inflamara, y sin saber por qué pensó que no tenía derecho a reclamarle nada, no tenía derecho alguno a decirle si iba o venía.

No me has recuperado – le dijo tomando el plato y levantándose – Sólo vivo aquí – añadió y tomó el vaso de agua para encerrarse a comer en la habitación.

Elena se quedó comiendo en la cocina sola, era mucho peor eso que las noches en las que él le reprochaba que nunca estaba con él.

_En el pasado..._

_Elena entró en casa cerca de las dos de la madrugada, soltó sus llaves en la mesita y se quitó la chaqueta y el bolso intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Empezó a andar sigilosamente para ir a su habitación, esperaba que Damon ya estuviese más que dormido y no tuviera que encontrarse con él y tener otra discusión. _

_Al pasar por el salón la luz de la lamparita pequeña junto al sillón se encendió, y pudo ver a Damon sentado en él, vestido con una camiseta y unos bóxers y sus brazos cruzados en el pecho._

_Hola, creía que estabas dormido – dijo al ver su expresión sombría._

_¿Creías o esperabas? – dijo él armado de una gran calma y tranquilidad que Elena sabía que no tenía, estaba enfadado con ella, lo sabía._

_No sé qué dices, Damon. Estoy cansada – dijo y empezó a andar hacia el cuarto._

_Damon se levantó del sillón y empezó a seguirla._

_Es el tercer día en esta semana que ceno sólo – le dijo mientras ella se empezaba a cambiaren el vestidor para ponerse el pijama – Aunque qué más da, de todas formas cuando estás conmigo apenas me hablas._

_Damon, por favor, es tarde. No quiero discutir contigo._

_¡No! ¡No quieres discutir conmigo! ¡No quieres nada conmigo!, ¿verdad? ¿Me equivoco? – preguntó elevando el tono. Elena no le respondió y entró al baño._

_Damon dio un gran suspiro y fue tras ella, Elena se lavaba los dientes frente al espejo y Damon se abrazó a su espalda escondiendo la cara entre sus cabellos._

_Yo tampoco quiero discutir contigo, te he echado de menos, ven a la cama, por favor – le dijo y dándole un beso en el hombro se fue a la cama._

_Elena tras terminar en el baño se acercó a la cama, Damon la esperaba allí sentado con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero, abrió los brazos para ella. Elena se acercó a él, le dio un beso en la mejilla escapando de sus brazos y se fue a su lado tumbándose de espaldas a él y rezando por que no le dijera nada más._

_Buenas noches – dijo cerrando los ojos y acurrucándose en su lado de la cama, lejos de él._

_Damon no le dijo nada, pero Elena notó cómo hacía un ruido de desagrado y el colchón se movía cuando él se levantaba. Al poco oyó la puerta de otra habitación cerrarse de golpe y dio un bote en la cama._

En el presente...

Elena pensaba en cuando lo echó de su lado, en cómo rechazó todas y cada una formas de acercamiento que él intentaba, en cómo se había comportado como una cobarde y en cómo increíblemente él seguía ahí, pensó en cómo la había mirado aquella tarde, y eso la ayudó a secarse las lágrimas con el trapo de cocina.

Lo que Ric no le había contado a Damon era que la editorial había decidido presentar conjuntamente al acto a sus dos escritores más atractivos, jóvenes y prometedores. Eso incluía toda una noche junto a Katherine, Damon casi atraviesa con la mirada a su amigo y ahora representante cuando la joven se les unió en el hall del hotel vestida con un despampanante y nada discreto vestido rojo.

Debías haberme dicho de que color ibas a traer la corbata – dijo acercándose a Damon a arreglarle el nudo – podríamos haber combinado como la pareja perfecta.

No creo que tú y yo combinemos en nada, Katherine – dijo Damon quitándole las manos de las solapas de su chaqueta y aflojándose la corbata que ella le acababa de apretar.

Katherine le guiñó un ojo sonriendo y se dirigió a la sala de conferencias donde tendrían el acto.

Durante la conferencia los dos estaban sentados juntos, cosa que ella aprovechaba de mala manera para pasar su mano por el muslo de Damon cada vez que tenía ocasión, Damon empezaba a ponerse tenso, estaba a punto de cogerle la mano con fuerza y aplastarla contra la silla. ¿Qué le pasaba a aquella mujer? ¿Es que no entendía una negativa? ¿Por qué se empeñaba en perseguirlo y complicarle la vida de aquella manera?

Aunque Katherine se empeñara a fondo, realmente la noche estaba siendo todo un éxito, Damon y su libro habían conseguido una gran repercusión en los medios, la historia había calado hondo, el público estaba encantado, muchas de las preguntas se referían a cuando publicaría una nueva obra o cuando sería llevada al cine aquella historia.

Damon estaba realmente contento, y mucho más cuando tras la cena y durante las copas Katherine desapareció sin decirles nada.

¿Qué tal todo por casa? No hemos podido hablar mucho – dijo Ric en un momento que estuvieron a solas.

Es... complicado – dijo Damon mirando el final de su vaso de tubo.

Vaya un resumen – sonrió Ric dándole una palmada en el hombro.

Es que no sé qué decir... yo quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes... pero no puedo... es como... no sé... es muy complicado, Ric... – dijo soltando su vaso en un mesa.

¿Y lo del bebé? – preguntó.

Eso es lo más sencillo de todo – dijo Damon esbozando una sonrisa al recordar el bebé – Voy a retirarme ya, aún no estoy muy fino – dijo estrechando la mano a su amigo y yendo para su habitación de hotel.

Damon entró en su habitación quitándose la corbata y no había andado ni tres pasos cuando sonaron unos nudillos llamando en la puerta.

Al abrir Katherine no lo dejó ni hablar y ya entraba en la habitación vestida con un salto de cama negro y una bata a juego con las medias del mismo color y los tacones aún puestos.

Creía que no ibas a subir nunca – dijo abriendo el bar y sirviéndose un vaso de wiskey.

¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Damon incrédulo acercándose a ella.

¿Cómo que qué hago? Terminar lo que empezamos en la casa de la playa – dijo acercándose a él.

¿Lo que empezamos? Creía que según tú estaba todo más que consumado – dijo Damon apartando la mano que ella había posado en su pecho. Ella rio.

Creo que fui un poco traviesa – dijo volviendo a la bebida a dar otro sorbo – De todas formas sólo adelanté algo que estaba seguro que iba a pasar.

Espero que disfrutaras con tu travesura, porque es todo lo que vas a tener – dijo Damon tomándola de la muñeca y acompañándola fuera de la habitación cerrando la puerta con ella fuera.

Damon se salió un momento a la terraza a tomar aire, respiró hondo, acabó de quitarse la corbata y se relajó. Había estado a punto de cruzarle la cara a Katherine por lo que su "travesura" le había costado, pero se contuvo a tiempo, nunca en su vida le había puesto la mano encima a una mujer, y aunque Katherine hubiera hecho méritos para ello no iba a ser la primera en recibir su ira.

Al volver a la habitación volvió a oír la puerta sonar y esta vez fue como una estampida a abrir.

¡¿Y ahora qué?! – gritó antes de quedarse mudo al ver a Elena con una pequeña bolsa de mano al hombro delante de la puerta de la habitació n.

Lo... lo siento... – dijo bajando la mirada al verle lo enfadado que estaba.

Elena... – susurró asombrado.

Es sólo... que te echábamos de menos... llevo todo el día conduciendo para venir a verte – dijo aún sin levantar la mirada.

Damon le tomó la barbilla con su mano y le hizo levantar la cara para mirarla a los ojos.

Pasa – le sonrió y se apartó para que ella entrara.

No tenías que haber conducido todo el día – le dijo quitándole la mochila del hombro y dejándola sobre el sillón.

Es que tan tarde no encontré un buen vuelo, y quería verte – dijo Elena y se acercó a abrazarle, lo que dejó a Damon bastante desconcertado. Al principio no sabía cómo actuar, si abrazarla también o no, al final no pudo resistirse a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos dándole un beso en la frente y separándose de ella algo cortado.

Un rato después cuando Elena salió del baño Damon ponía mantas y almohadas en un lateral de la cama.

¿Qué haces? – le preguntó decepcionada.

Prepararme para dormir, ha sido un día muy largo. Buenas noches – le dijo y se echó en el suelo.

Elena no pensaba darse por vencida, apagó la luz de la habitación y se echó sobre la manta a su lado.

¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Damon girándose hacia ella.

Damon, no he recorrido todos estos kilómetros para dormir lejos de ti, si tú duermes en el suelo yo duermo en el suelo – le dijo, Damon soltó un gruñido y se pasó ambas manos por el cabello.

Elena, ¿por qué me presionas de esta forma? ¡¿Quieres por favor meterte en la cama y dejarme dormir?! – gritó señalando la cama, cuando vio la cara que Elena le puso se arrepintió en ese mismo momento, pero se giró y se echó sobre la almohada sin decirle nada.

Elena no pudo reprimir el llanto y se acostó en la cama sola abrazada a la almohada mientras que sollozaba y temblaba levemente.

Damon empezó a sentirse fatal por ella. La había tratado muy mal después de que ella hubiera recorrido más de 500km en coche sólo para estar con él. Se levantó sentándose en la cama y empezó a acariciarle la espalda susurrando palabras de consuelo.

No llores, por favor – le pedía mientras la acariciaba – lo siento, siento haberte hablado mal. Me duele de verdad cada vez que te hablo así, pero a veces es como que no puedo evitarlo... ¿lo entiendes? ¿Quieres que duerma contigo? – le preguntó.

Elena se incorporó y asintió con la cabeza mientras sorbía y se limpiaba las lágrimas. Damon la ayudó a secar las lágrimas que le caían por la mejilla con su pulgar y se recostó en la cama. Elena se echó junto a él abrazándose de forma que le tocaba con la tripa. Damon la rodeó con un brazo mientas que se ponía el otro bajo la nuca y cerraba los ojos. Tenía pensado esperar a que Elena se durmiera y luego bajarse de nuevo al suelo, no estaba preparado aún para estar así con ella, para sentirla de aquel modo tan cercano, tan íntimo de nuevo.

Entonces notó cómo la tripa de Elena se movía.

¿Se ha movido? – preguntó entre incrédulo y emocionado.

Sí – sonrió Elena – ella también tenía ganas de verte-

¿Puedo? – preguntó cortado antes de acercarse a la tripa a notar cómo el bebé se movía dentro, Elena no le pudo responder con palabras, sino que le asintió con la cabeza intentando no llorar.

Damon se echó un poco hacia abajo en la cama y apoyó una mano en la tripa mientras que acercaba la cabeza y apoyaba el oído para tratar de notar algo. Al poco el bebé le correspondió moviéndose justo donde él estaba.

Se mueve – dijo emocionado, Elena creía que su corazón iba a estallarle de felicidad en el pecho.

Hola Laura – susurró a la tripa acariciando donde justo antes notaba los pies o las manos del bebé – soy papá – dijo y dio un beso a la barriga quedándose junto a ella acariciádola.

Elena se quitó una lágrima que caía por su mejilla y no dijo nada, sólo se quedó contemplando en silencio cómo Damon acariciaba su tripa y hablaba con el bebé.

El lunes, Damon y Elena acudían juntos al hospital a hacer una ecografía. Damon caminaba junto a ella nervioso con las manos en los bolsillos, había visto ya varias veces las que Elena tenía en casa pero esta era la primera vez que lo iba a hacer en directo, y aquello aunque fuera una tontería, le parecía algo muy especial.

En la puerta de la consulta les esperaba Caroline, quien atravesó con la mirada a Damon al verle, pues para nada se esperaba que lo fuera a ver.

¿Qué haces tú aquí? – le preguntó acercándose a él.

¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? ¿De qué vas? Es mi hija – le respondió visiblemente enfadado.

A buenas horas – le espetó Caroline.

¿A buenas horas? No tienes ni puta idea, Caroline, como siempre, eres muy cortita de aquí – dijo señalándose la sien.

Sí, lo bastante como para acostarme contigo – le espetó la rubia doctora.

Por favor, Caroline... Damon tiene razón... no sabes todo lo que pasa aquí

Y me da igual, Elena. ¿Vas a perdonarle después de todo lo que te ha hecho? ¿Después de cómo te ha tratado? ¿Vas a dejar a Stefan por este sinvergüenza?

Damon dio un golpe en la mesa haciendo asustarse a Caroline y Elena a la vez.

Te espero dentro – le dijo a Elena y entró en la consulta.

¿Qué estás haciendo, Elena? ¿Te ha contado algún cuento chino y tú te lo has tragado como una tonta?

Caroline, yo te quiero mucho, eres mi mejor amiga, pero Damon es mi marido y no ha hecho nada malo, si quieres saber qué ha pasado quizás deberías preguntarle a esa rata de Stefan al que tanto defiendes. Espero que cuando te calmes podamos hablar y puedas disculparte con Damon. Ahora voy a entrar en la consulta – dijo y entró junto a Damon a ver al ginecólogo.

Al principio Damon estaba bastante enfadado, estaba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el gesto sombrío, no se esperaba la reprimenda que acababa de recibir de Caroline, y más que nada no se la merecía, estaba furioso. Por eso cuando Elena buscó su mano no se la dio, sino que permaneció junto a ella de pie con los brazos sobre el pecho.

Hasta que empezó la ecografía y las imágenes empezaron a mostrarse. Los músculos de Damon se relajaron al instante y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver la imagen de su hija.

El doctor les explicó que todo seguía su curso normal, que Laura estaba bastante activa en ese momento le oyeron el corazón, y el de Damon sintió que se acompasaba a la velocidad de el del bebé, casi a punto de salir de su pecho.

Cuando el médico acercó la imagen a la cara y Damon pudo ver el rostro de la pequeña, buscó la mano de Elena y la entrelazó con la suya.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13 – Defíneme traición...**

Damon y Elena llegaron a casa bastante callados de la consulta del ginecólogo. A pesar de que por un momento sintieron que volvían a estar unidos de nuevo, cuando todo acabó y la luz volvió a encenderse todo volvió al punto en que estaba, donde estaban más que separados...

Damon soltó las llaves del coche en la mesilla y miró a Elena.

Has estado muy callado... – dijo ella poniendo una mano sobre su brazo, Damon miró esa mano - ¿En qué piensas?

No – dijo Damon y empezó a andar.

¿No? – preguntó Elena sin saber muy bien qué quería decir.

No, no voy a hablar contigo ahora, ahora mismo no puedo – dijo girándose bastante enfadado aunque lo trataba de ocultar e intentaba calmarse.

Siento mucho todo lo que te ha dicho Caroline, yo... – Elena trató de disculparse y Damon soltó un ruido de desagrado.

Sí, ha sido muy divertida la parte en que te preguntó si ibas a dejar a Stefan por mí... ¡por tu marido! Muy divertida – dijo apoyándose en la pared del pasillo y llevándose las manos al pelo tratando de no estallar contra ella, no quería decirle nada de lo que pudiera arrepentirse y ahora mismo no sabía si sería capaz de controlarse...

Yo nunca he estado con Stefan, nunca, él ha estado aquí, hemos pasado tiempo juntos... yo pensaba que era mi amigo... pero nada más Damon, nada más – dijo acercándose a él y tomándole de los brazos – Yo te quiero a ti Damon, desde que te vi, desde que te puse aquellos puntos nunca ha habido nadie más – le dijo.

Damon quitó las manos de la cara y la mirada atormentada que le devolvió a Elena hizo que ella se quedara congelada mirándolo, los dos estuvieron mirándose por un momento hasta que Damon puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Elena y suspiró.

No quiero hablar de Stefan, no quiero saber por qué sus cosas estaban en mi casa, no quiero saber por qué estaba consolándote y cuidándote cuando yo no estaba, no quiero saberlo.

Yo quería que fueras tú, siempre estabas en mis pensamientos, siempre estabas a mi lado, siempre has sido tú, él nunca ha estado, jamás ha estado.

Elena, por favor – dijo con trabajo – Respóndeme a algo que llevo queriendo preguntarte desde que me enteré de todo, desde que me contaste qué había pasado, algo de lo que tengo miedo a saber la verdad... por favor... la verdad.

Elena se quedó mirándole con miedo también y le asintió para decirle que le diría la verdad, que sería sincera con él no importaba lo que pasara. Todo aquello les estaba sucediendo ahora porque ella no había sido sincera en primer lugar, no volvería a cometer el mismo error.

Damon tragó saliva y cerró los ojos para abrirlos y mirarla a los suyos profundamente.

¿Stefan lo sabía? ¿Él sabía lo del bebé? – la voz le tembló un poco al preguntar aquello - ¿El bebé que perdimos? - acabó con apenas un susurro.

Elena se dio cuenta de qué era lo que había hecho, lo vio en sus ojos, vio el daño que le había hecho al mantenerlo al margen de todo, al mentirle de aquél modo durante tanto tiempo, si hasta entonces lo intuía o creía saberlo, en ese momento lo supo con certeza. Pero no iba a mentirle más, aunque pensara que podría perderlo para siempre con aquella verdad.

Sí – le dijo bajando la vista y ocultando sus ojos de los de él.

Damon dio un suspiro y cerró los ojos. Al abrirlos y mirar a Elena vio que ella aún miraba al suelo, así que la tomó de la barbilla para que lo mirara.

Ahora mismo preferiría que me hubieras dicho que todo este tiempo anduviste acostándote con él a mis espaldas – dijo sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella, con una voz fría y calmada, que no reflejaba para nada el fuego que ahora mismo lo quemaba por dentro.

Damon quitó las manos de ella que aún sujetaban sus brazos para irse a la habitación y salir al poco con el casco de la moto.

¿Dónde vas? – le preguntó al verlo acercarse a la puerta con el casco.

Tengo que salir de aquí, tengo que irme – le dijo él sin mirarla, sentía que se ahogaba, que si se quedaba no sabía qué podría pasar, ahora mismo no era capaz de mirarla sin sentirse traicionado, sin sentirse herido, necesitaba aire.

¿En la moto? – preguntó Elena sin moverse de donde estaba.

Damon la miró y sin responderle cogió las llaves de la casa y abrió la puerta.

¡Lo prometiste! – le gritó Elena y él se paró bajo el marco de la puerta sin salir dándole la espalda – Prometiste que no volverías a cogerla – le dijo Elena acercándose un poco.

¿Y qué más da Elena? ¿Qué más da ya que yo rompa una promesa?

Dicho esto salió de la casa marchándose y dejando a Elena sola, no lloraba, no podía, no tenía lágrimas. Deseó poder volver al pasado y poder borrar aquel maldito día en que no había confiado en él, cómo deseó poder hacer aquello, pero aquello era imposible... Era imposible borrar el pasado, era imposible volver el tiempo atrás... ¿sería imposible también recuperar a Damon?

_En el pasado..._

_Elena estaba sentada en el columpio de la terraza escribiendo en un cuaderno rosado cuando Damon llegó por detrás._

_¿Qué escribes? – preguntó quitándole el cuaderno de las manos y ella saltó como un gato panza arriba tratando de recuperar su cuaderno._

_¡No lo mires!, ¡no lo mires! - le pedía mientras que Damon divertido la sujetaba apartándola a una mano de distancia mientras que tenía el cuaderno por encima de su cabeza – Por favor, devuélvemelo – le pidió._

_Está bien – dijo él riéndose – Así que... ¿con secretos? – preguntó cuando ella tomó el cuaderno y lo cerró para apretárselo contra el pecho._

_No, sólo son cosas que aún no puedes ver – le dijo sacándole la lengua._

_Vale, ahora sólo has hecho que tenga más ganas de saber qué estás escribiendo – dijo señalando la libreta – ¿No hay nada que pueda hacer para que me lo enseñes? ¿Ni un poquito chiquitito? – preguntó poniendo carita de pucheros mientras que se acercaba a tomarla de la cintura._

_No, no puedes verlo, ¿vale? Por favor, Damon... No puedes verlo – le pidió seria llevándose la libreta a la espalda._

_Está bien, con una única condición... y que conste que ahora mismo me muero por leer lo que sea que tienes escondido ahí – le dijo cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho enfurruñado._

_¿Qué condición? – preguntó Elena alzando una ceja._

_Que me digas qué es – le sacó la lengua Damon._

_Elena tomó la libreta y se la puso delante de los labios y habló en un tono que Damon no pudo entender._

_¿Qué has dicho? – le preguntó Damon al no oírla quitándole la libreta de la boca._

_Pues eso... – respondió Elena cortada._

_No te he oído, Elena – se explicó Damon._

_Pues que son... los votos para nuestra boda – reconoció muerta de vergüenza y poniéndose colorada._

_Mi niña tonta... ¿y eso te da tanta vergüenza? – preguntó con una sonrisa mientas volvía a rodearla por la cintura._

_¿Tú has leído cómo escribes? Seguro que vas a decir alguna cosa super preciosa mientras que yo voy a quedar como una completa tonta con las porquerías que se me ocurrirán..._

_Damon tomó la cara de Elena entre sus manos y le sonrió con la más dulce de las sonrisas._

_Elena, no importa lo que me digas, yo me miraré en tus ojos y veré que me amas como yo te amo y no necesitaré nada más – le dijo antes de besarla con pasión._

_¿Ves lo que digo? – protestó Elena cuando se hubieron separado sin apenas aliento._

_Damon rio, la cogió entre los brazos._

_Creo que tú tampoco has entendido que yo no necesito palabras_

En el presente.

Elena seguía esperando a que Damon apareciera aovillada en el sillón, hacía mucho tiempo que no había mirado la hora que era, porque empezaba a tener miedo, empezaba a pensar que o no vendría o le pasaría algo.

No, no pudo pensar que le hubiera pasado algo... pero era de noche, no había regresado, se había llevado la moto...

Cogió el móvil y con manos temblorosas empezó a buscar el número de Damon en la agenda, tuvo miedo de llamar.

¿Y si realmente le había pasado algo? ¿Y si recibía en cualquier momento una llamada de la policía diciéndole que Damon se encontraba en el hospital? ¿Por qué había tenido que coger aquella maldita moto? ¿Es que era aquello una forma de castigarla? Se lo merecía, se merecía todo lo que él le hiciera, se merecía todo lo que él le dijera... pero Damon no se merecía que nada le pasara, no, nada podía pasarle a Damon, no podía perderlo, Laura no podía perder a su padre...

Dio al botón de llamada sin atreverse a acercárselo a la oreja. A los dos tonos el móvil se colgó, y oyó la puerta de casa respirando hondo al saber que era él.

Damon no le dijo nada, dejó las llaves de casa en la mesa y pasó por su lado sin mirarla ni hablarle llevando el casco de la moto y yéndose hasta la habitación de invitados.

Cuando llegó allí echó el casco de la moto sobre la cama y se sentó al borde, escondió la cabeza entre sus brazos y se quedó allí.

Ahora mismo no sabía qué hacer, estaba completamente perdido, completamente hundido. Había pensado en no volver, en irse y esperar a que todo se calmara un poco a que no doliera todo tanto para que no pudiera empeorar las cosas... pero no podía dejarla... no podía irse de su lado y menos aún ahora que sabía que estaba esperando un bebé.

Elena lo encontró así cuando se asomó a la habitación, Damon no había cerrado la puerta y no se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba allí, a Elena le pareció que Damon sollozaba. Dudó por un momento si acercarse o no. Decidió hablarle desde donde estaba.

Damon, lo siento - le dijo. Damon dio un suspiro más hondo pero no se movió de donde estaba, no hizo el más mínimo movimiento.

Elena se atrevió entonces a acercarse a él y arrodillarse en el suelo en frente suya.

Elena por favor, levántate – le pidió.

No, escúchame Damon... yo lo siento... siento todo lo que he hecho... no sabes cómo me gustaría poder borrarlo todo, todo lo que te he hecho todo este tiempo, todas las mentiras, todos... todas las cosas –

Elena, levántate – le volvió a pedir intentando levantarle.

No, Damon, no tengo miedo a ponerme de rodillas, me pongo de rodillas delante de ti porque te suplico que me perdones, que no me dejes de querer, por favor... perdóname Damon, perdóname - le pidió echándose sobre sus piernas y abrazándose a él.

Damon la miró por un momento sin saber qué hacer, no podía soportar verla así, quería abrazarla y consolarla, pero por otro lado sentía deseos de apartarla. Decidió apartarla, pero para bajarse de la cama y agacharse en el suelo a su lado.

No puedes hacerme esto, Elena... – le pidió.

Elena se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la rebeca que llevaba puesta.

No puedes forzarme de esta manera, Elena... ahora mismo... ahora mismo no sé ni lo que hago... pero no quiero hacerte daño – le dijo acariciándole el cabello.

Damon... yo no quiero perderte, si tan sólo pudiera explicarte cómo lo siento, cuánto lo siento. No quiero que te vayas.

Lo sé... no voy a irme, Elena. Puedes estar tranquila, no por ahora – le dijo dejando de mirarla – Yo no pienso ser como mi madre – añadió mirando al suelo.

Pero no sé si es suficiente con que lo sientas... no sé si me basta... te oigo decir que lo sientes pero no me consuela, Elena. Y lo siento también – le dijo mirándola esta vez.

¿Entonces? Dime qué puedo hacer, dime qué quieres que haga y lo haré – le pidió.

No lo sé, Elena... no lo sé... pero no puedes venir a verme y llorar, y ponerte de rodillas y esperar que yo no te tome entre mis brazos y te bese y te mese los cabellos y te consuele, porque eso es lo que ahora mismo quiero hacer, porque me siento como un monstruo cuando te veo llorar, y no me gusta verme así.

No lloraré más, te lo prometo – le dijo terminando de limpiarse las lágrimas – Puedes enfadarte conmigo, no creo que seas un monstruo, puedes decirme lo que quieras que seguro que lo merezco, seguro que lo merezco... pero por favor, no me digas que te he perdido para siempre, no me digas que no te irás... por ahora... – le pidió tratando de parecer valiente cuando por dentro todo le temblaba.

No puedo decirte lo que no sé, Elena – dijo él y se levantó para acercarse a la ventana.

¿Por eso cambiaste el final del libro? ¿Porque te he perdido para siempre? – le preguntó al ver que se alejaba de ella, la mirada que él le lanzó la hizo estremecer.

Vuelves a forzarlo, Elena – le dijo con aquel tono frío que había usado antes con ella.

Lo siento – dijo bajando los ojos a su tripa intentando no llorar.

Por favor, deja de decir que lo sientes – dijo con voz dulce acercándose a ella agachándose en cuclillas en el suelo.

No quiero verte así, por favor... seguro que esto no te viene bien... y yo me moriría si os pasa algo por mi culpa – le dijo acercando una mano que ella creía que iba a acariciarla pero que al final no llegó a tocarla y cayó a un lado de su cuerpo – Vete a descansar, ya hablaremos de todo esto... ya... ya lo arreglaremos, ¿vale? – dijo tratando de sonreírle y sin conseguirlo del todo, pero cuando la veía ante sus ojos tan hundida y vulnerable era lo único que quería, lo único que deseaba era arreglarlo.

Elena se echó sobre él abrazándolo sin poder reprimirse, a pesar de que él le había pedido que no le presionara.

Damon, merezco todo tu odio, y sin embargo tu amor es todo lo que tengo – susurró en su oído antes de levantarse con trabajo y dejarlo ahí, en la habitación sentado en el suelo apoyado en la cama.

A la mañana siguiente Damon se levantó temprano y fue a la cocina. Se sorprendió al ver que estaba todo en silencio y había una nota en la nevera.

"He tenido que ir a trabajar, no he querido despertarte, lo único que se me ocurre decirte es gracias, Damon. Gracias. Gracias por quedarte, gracias por quererme, Gracias. Elena

Pd. Volveré a la noche."

Damon acarició las letras de Elena en la nota y se sintió algo mal por todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Quizá no había forma de borrar el pasado, quizá la única salida era dejarlo estar e intentar empezar de nuevo, intentar pensar en el futuro, en el bebé... en Laura.

Tuvo una idea y sonrió, su sonrisa no hizo más que ampliarse al ver el desayuno que Elena le había dejado preparado en el horno.

Ninguno de los dos era perfecto, los dos habían cometido errores de confianza, los dos habían sufrido... pero si juntos habían sido capaces de hacer algo tan hermoso como Laura... ¿estaba todo perdido? Por más que buscara en su interior, la verdad es que ahora mismo Damon no tenía respuesta a su pregunta, pero quizá el hecho de que buscara ya significara más de lo que él pensaba...

Damon salió a comprar buscando algo que pusiera ser un regalo para ambas, para Elena y el bebé, algo que le diera a Elena el mensaje de que él lo estaba intentando, y de que, si al final no lo conseguía, que ella supiera que siempre estaría allí.

Varias horas más tarde Damon volvía a casa algo contento llevando un marco de plata donde había grabado el nombre de Laura. Pensó que era una bonita forma de conservar la primera ecografía, aquella que Elena le había dicho que guardaba en la mesita de noche de su cama.

Damon entró al cuarto que antes era suyo y de Elena y sintió nostalgia, hacía varios días que no entraba ahí, era como si todo aquello le fuera ahora ajeno, se sintió en parte un poco intruso y aquello le entristeció, pero en seguida apartó aquel pensamiento de su cabeza. Él era una persona positiva, él era capaz de encontrar algo bueno siempre en cada cosa, y aún ni se acercaba a encontrar algo bueno en todo lo que a Elena y él les había pasado, pero de seguro acabaría encontrándolo... ¿verdad?

Se aferró al marco de fotos antes de dudar más de sí mismo y se acercó a la mesilla de noche a seguir con su idea.

Sobre la mesilla de noche de Elena vio algo que no esperaba... su libro... Elena lo había leído, ayer ya le preguntó por el final, ya le preguntó el por qué lo había cambiado. Ahora se avergonzaba un poco de aquello, por eso no se lo había dicho, pero seguía pensando lo mismo que pensó al hacerlo, y por eso en parte era también por lo que seguía estando ahí.

Tomó el libro en sus manos sentándose en la cama y al cogerlo vio algo bajo él que le llamó la atención, eran unos papeles, unos folios manuscritos en tinta negra. La curiosidad le pudo y los tomó entre las manos para leerlos. Entonces sí que acabó en shock, entonces sí que se sintió un intruso.

Eran cartas, cartas escritas a él por Elena y que tenían diferentes fechas, vio que la última tenía fecha justo del día anterior.

Querido Damon,

Seguro que si me vieras pensarías que es tremendamente estúpido, pero aquí estoy de nuevo escribiéndote todo lo que no me atrevo a decirte. Sé que te he hecho daño, me odio a mí misma mucho más de lo que me odio por haber perdido a nuestro bebé.

Damon dejó de leer. ¿Elena se odiaba por haber perdido al bebé? Pero ¿Por qué? Aquello no había sido más que un accidente, ella no tenía culpa de nada, ¿por qué odiarse? No pudo seguir leyendo más.

Dejó las cartas donde estaban intentando que no se notara que las había tocado y puso en libro sobre ellas, pensó que no era el mejor momento para dejar ahí el marco con la foto. Pensó que era mejor pedírselo a Elena cuando llegara, así compartirían algo, podrían ver qué foto de la ecografía pondrían, harían algo juntos... y cuando él estuviera dispuesto a contarle por qué aquél final, le preguntaría a ella por aquellas cartas.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14 – ¿Hasta cuándo intentarlo?**

Damon esperaba sentado en el sillón, nervioso.

La pierna le temblaba levemente y pensó que en cualquier momento iban a empezar a sudarle las manos, había puesto el regalo que había envuelto para Elena y Laura debajo del cojín del sillón a su lado. Se rio por lo bajo al verse tan nervioso. Puso la televisión para distraerse un rato y que no se le hiciera la espera tan larga.

Elena estaba sentada en un banco fuera de la sala de médicos leyendo un gráfico con una lata de refresco y un sándwich de la máquina al lado abierto y al que daba bocados de vez en cuando.

Caroline se acercó comiendo un paquete de galletas y se sentó junto a ella. Le ofreció pero Elena lo rechazó con la cabeza.

¿Sigues enfadada conmigo? – le preguntó preocupada.

¿Has llamado a Stefan? – le preguntó Elena sin levantar la cabeza del gráfico.

¿Y por qué iba a llamar a Stefan? – se extrañó Caroline.

Te dije que le preguntaras por su bonita historia, por lo bien que se ha portado con Damon y conmigo – se enfadó Elena girándose a ella.

No pensaba llamarle, me dijiste que no sabía qué había hecho, que no sabía todo y estaba esperando a hablar contigo para que me lo contaras – se explicó - No pienso llamarle si me dices que te ha tratado mal.

Tratar mal es poco – suspiró Elena negando con la cabeza.

¿Qué ha pasado, Elena? – le preguntó su amiga poniendo una mano sobre las de ella.

Elena suspiró y se giró hacia la lata de refresco que tenía en la mano y sin apartar la vista de ella le fue contando a Caroline el mensaje que Stefan había inventado para Damon y todo lo que Damon le había contado que Stefan le había dicho el día que ella estuvo hospitalizada y casi perdía al bebé.

No puedo creerlo, ¿pero por qué iba a hacer Stefan algo así? ¿Se lo has preguntado? – dijo Caroline atónita.

No lo sé ni pienso preguntárselo, para mi Stefan está más que muerto – respondió Elena enfadada.

¿Y vas a creer lo que te diga Damon así como así?

Damon es mi marido y es el padre de mi hija, por supuesto que voy a creerle todo lo que me diga. Además, Damon jamás me ha dado una señal, un detalle por pequeño que fuera que me haga pensar que no puedo confiar en él.

Pero se fue, y Stefan... – protestó Caroline.

Por mi culpa, porque lo aparté de mi, él no se fue, yo lo fui echando poco a poco. Y por favor deja de nombrar a Stefan delante mio – una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Elena y se apresuró en secarla.

Así que lo perdonas...

¿No lo entiendes, Caroline? – la interrumpió enfadada – No tengo nada que perdonarle porque él no ha hecho absolutamente nada, soy yo la que tiene que pedirle perdón, que suplicarle que me perdone, y es lo que pienso seguir haciendo durante el resto de mi vida.

Aún no me creo que se haya quedado a mi lado después de todo lo que le he hecho...

Qué menos, que la niña es suya, bastante ha pasado de ella ya – alegó Caroline.

Veo que no te enteras, Caroline, y tengo que seguir con mis rondas – dijo levantándose – Si quieres seguir en mi vida, tendrás que aceptar que Damon es una parte muy importante de ella y que no pienso permitirte que hables más así de él, menos si no lo merece en absoluto.

Dicho esto, Elena se dio la vuelta y se marchó pasillo abajo dejando sentada en el banco a la que hasta ahora había sido su mejor amiga con cara de circunstancias.

Elena llegó del trabajo bastante cansada, cuando soltó las llaves en la mesita de la entrada se puso la mano en los riñones y suspiró. Ya no pensaba trabajar durante mucho más tiempo, la espalda y los pies la estaban matando, lo mejor sería tomarse la baja pronto y dedicarse a descansar, preparar todo para el bebé... y pasar más tiempo con Damon.

Damon la esperaba viendo la televisión y cuando la oyó entrar le quitó el volumen y se giró hacia ella.

Hola, llegas tarde ¿no? Trabajas demasiado, ¿qué tal estás? – le preguntó con una sonrisa y gesto preocupado al ver la cara de cansancio que ella tenía.

Estoy bien... pero creo que me voy a pedir pronto la baja... cuando acabe con unos casos... – dijo ella acercándose al sillón.

Siéntate – le pidió Damon sonriente señalando el cojín tras el que había ocultado el regalo.

Elena dudó un poco sobre sentarse tan cerca de él, pero estaba cansada y no quería herirle sentándose lejos, así que sonrió y se acercó. Levantó el cojín para sentarse y la respiración se le cortó al ver un regalo sobre el sillón, giró la cabeza tan rápido hacia donde estaba sentado Damon que casi se marea al hacerlo.

Es sólo un detalle – susurró Damon acercándole el paquete sobre el sillón con una mano y apartándose de sus ojos.

Gracias – dijo Elena cogiéndolo sin saber qué otra cosa decir, tomó el paquete y se lo llevó al pecho y lo abrazó. Se quedó mirando a Damon sin saber qué hacer, si sentarse o no, si abrir el paquete...

¿Quieres que lo abramos juntos? – preguntó Damon con la más dulce de las sonrisas, ella le asintió y se sentó junto a él en el sillón.

Los dos desenvolvieron juntos el paquete y Elena vio el marco y casi estuvo a punto de romper a llorar, era un marco de plata muy fino, sobre él había una muñequita de Campanilla, de Disney, y las letras grabadas de LAURA. Elena acarició las letras con los dedos.

Es precioso Damon – susurró ella emocionada.

He pensado que podríamos poner aquí una de las primeras fotos de Laura, una ecografía – sonrió Damon tomando el cuadro entre las manos - ¿Quieres? – preguntó.

Sí, me encanta... espera – dijo Elena y se levantó para ir a la habitación y volver con una carpeta con varios informes y fotografías – La primera la tengo aquí – dijo sonriente sacándola y dándosela a Damon volviendo a sentarse junto a él en el sillón.

Damon tomó la ecografía y la superpuso al marco viendo que encajaba perfectamente sonrió.

Perfecto – se alegró y empezó a quitar los cierres del marco para poner la foto.

Como tú – dijo Elena haciéndolo levantar la vista para mirarla a los ojos.

Yo no soy perfecto, Elena – sonrió negando con la cabeza y continuó con el marco y la foto.

No, quizá no lo seas – sonrió Elena acercándose a él en el sillón – Pero eso no significa que no lo intentes cada día, y eso te hace aún más perfecto a mis ojos.

Damon se giró y vio que ella le sonreía y le sonrió también.

Gracias – le dijo de corazón – Pero ahora me has dejado muy altas las expectativas, tendré que esforzarme para cumplirlas – sonrió levantándose a dejar el marco con la foto sobre la mesa de café frente al sillón y arrodillándose frente a ella.

¿Qué haces? – se extrañó ella poniendo la carpeta a un lado.

Estás muy cansada – sonrió Damon y se acercó a quitarle los zapatos – Échate más atrás – le dijo haciéndole el gesto con la mano y se sentó en el suelo con sus piernas entre las suyas y tomando una comenzó a darle un masaje en el pie tobillo y gemelo.

Damon, no hace falta...

Pssss, relájate – sonrió Damon – Sólo dime si te molesta o te duele – dijo parándose a mirarla preocupado.

No no... la verdad que está muy bien – dijo Elena y se echó hacia atrás cerrando los ojos. Los pies la mataban y aquello le estaba ayudando, además de que el hecho de que Damon hubiera cambiado tanto y ahora actuara de aquella forma con ella tan cálida y tan dulce... estaba realmente emocionada, conteniendo las lágrimas no sabía como.

¿Has cenado ya? – le preguntó Damon cuando llevaba un rato dándole masaje.

Sí, he tomado algo rápido en el hospital – respondió ella abriendo los ojos para mirarle al ver que paraba de masajearla.

Bien, entonces te dejo descansar, me voy a la cama – dijo arrodillándose.

Por un momento le pareció que iba a levantarse pero se acercó a su tripa de rodillas en el suelo como estaba y posando las dos manos a ambos lados aproximó sus labios para besar la barriga de Elena y quedarse cerca.

Buenas noches Laura – susurró al bebé pensando que ésta lo escucharía y sonrió al saber que era así.

Damon se levantó apoyando las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Elena y se acercó a posar un dulce beso en la frente.

Buenas noches – le dijo antes de levantarse del todo e irse a la habitación.

Buenas noches – respondió Elena en voz ronca.

Elena se quedó sola en el salón viendo por donde Damon se había ido, pero en lugar de irse a la cama puso los pies sobre el sillón tapándose con una colcha y tomó la fotografía de Laura entre sus manos.

Apagó las luces y la televisión y se quedó en el salón sentada alumbrada sólo por la lámpara de pie.

Pasó sus dedos por el marco y las letras y las lágrimas que había tratado de ocultar empezaron a brotarle de nuevo. Damon, una vez más, la había sorprendido. ¿Cómo podía haberse portado con él de aquella manera? ¿Cómo podía él portarse con ella así después de cómo le había tratado, de todo lo que había hecho?

_En el pasado..._

_Damon salió de la ducha con sólo una toalla rodeando sus caderas algunas gotas de agua sobre su espalda, pecho y hombros y los cabellos mojados. Se acercó al lado de la cama de Elena sorprendido de que ella aún estuviera ahí._

_¿No te levantas? – le preguntó sentándose junto a ella._

_Elena se dio la vuelta en la cama._

_No, hoy no voy a trabajar – respondió seca, no sabía por qué se comportaba así, Damon tan sólo estaba siendo amable, pero el remordimiento le impedía mirarle a la cara, por lo que optaba por darle la espalda._

_¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó preocupado acariciándole la espalda._

_No, no me encuentro muy bien, por eso voy a quedarme en casa – respondió ella sin moverse apretándose más a su almohada en su posición fetal._

_¿Quieres que me quede contigo? – preguntó jugando ahora con su pelo._

_No, no hace falta – respondió seca._

_En serio, no me importa, puedo llamar a la oficina y decirles que trabajaré desde aquí, hoy no tengo reuniones, puedo quedarme – sugirió sonriente acariciándola._

_No, Damon, vete al trabajo, sólo es una estúpida gripe –_

_Pero..._

_Que te vayas, estoy cansada, no quiero hablar más, vete y déjame dormir – le respondió algo enfadada, con él por querer cuidarla y consigo misma por enfadarse por aquello._

_Está bien, perdona – dijo Damon apartándose de ella y levantándose de la cama._

_Llámame si me necesitas – le dijo acercándose a besarle los cabellos y se marchó._

_Cuando Elena oyó la puerta cerrarse rompió a llorar desconsolada, le estaba engañando, le estaba no mirando a la cara ya que no era capaz de ello y le estaba ocultado que habían perdido a un bebé, pero no se sentía capaz de hacerle daño, no se sentía capaz de decirle que habían perdido un bebé porque ella no lo había deseado, porque a ella le había parecido un incordio... no se atrevía. Se levantó y sacó un bolígrafo y una hoja del cajón de la mesilla, quizá si lo ponía por escrito reuniría fuerzas y sería capaz de decírselo, capaz de decepcionarlo en la peor de las maneras. Capaz de romperle el corazón con lo que acababa de hacer._

En el presente...

Las lágrimas de Elena caían sin control y se abrazó al marco de fotos para no sentirse tan sola.

Damon salió a la cocina a por un vaso de agua y antes de llegar vio la luz del salón y se acercó a ver porqué Elena no se había ido aún a la cama, quizá estaba tan cansada que se había dormido allí.

¿Elena? – preguntó sorprendido.

Elena se apresuró a secarse las lágrimas antes de que él la viera y notara que estaba llorando pero él lo vio.

¿Estás bien? – le preguntó acercándose a arrodillarse junto al sillón.

Sí... no te preocupes, estoy bien... son las hormonas... – se excusó pues no se vio capaz de decirle porqué lloraba.

¿Por qué llorabas? – le preguntó él directamente sabiendo que empezaba a responderle con evasivas.

Porque no te merecías que yo perdiera a nuestro bebé – dijo ella mirándole a los ojos.

¿De qué estás hablando, Elena? Tú tampoco lo merecías, fue un accidente – dijo él tomándola de las manos.

No Damon – negó ella casi sin voz.

¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No fue un accidente? ¿Es que hiciste algo? – separó las manos de las de ella y el horror se reflejó en su rostro al pasar por su cabeza que ella podía haberse deshecho del bebé intencionadamente, aquel pensamiento le destrozó el corazón.

Ella no le respondió y bajó la vista, Damon sintió que le quitaban la alfombra bajo los pies y caía y caía sin freno en el abismo, puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Elena y la zarandeó.

Dime que no es verdad, dime que no te deshiciste de ese bebé – le decía mientras la agarraba por los brazos y la zarandeaba fuera de control, Elena no podía responderle, se había quedado congelada por su reacción y porque ella se sentía tan culpable que no sabía si realmente lo había hecho – Dime que no es cierto. ¡Dímelo! – le gritó y en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se apartó de ella para sentarse en el suelo.

¿Qué has hecho, Elena? ¿Qué has hecho? – repetía con el corazón destrozado mientras se llevaba las manos al pelo.

Yo... cuando supe que estaba embarazada me enfadé, no quería quedarme embarazada al final de los exámenes, con el año de residencia... – mientras Elena hablaba Damon negaba con la cabeza sin creerse lo que ella le estaba contando – así que cuando empecé a sangrar y...

¿Pero entonces no hiciste nada? – preguntó levantando la cabeza interrumpiéndola.

No, claro que no – negó ella con la cabeza.

Entonces fue un accidente, Elena – se volvió a acercar a ella y volvió a tomar sus manos.

Pero ¿no lo entiendes? Yo deseé no estar embarazada y perdí el bebé – lloraba Elena.

No, Elena, no fue tu culpa, esas cosas pasan incluso cuando deseas un bebé con todas tus fuerzas – dijo Damon negando con la cabeza.

Sí que fue mi culpa, Damon, sí que lo fue...

¡No! Y deja de repetirlo, y deja de llorar, por favor... no te viene bien, no quiero que sigas llorando. No os viene bien pensar estas cosas, ven, te llevaré a la cama – dijo y se levantó para tomarla entre sus brazos y llevarla a la habitación, Elena se agarró a su camiseta y reposó la cabeza en el pecho de Damon tratando de calmarse.

Cuando la dejó en la cama le echó la colcha y le dijo buenas noches de nuevo para marcharse de la habitación.

¿Puedes quedarte conmigo? – le pidió en la oscuridad – Sólo hasta que me duerma – dijo.

Damon dio un suspiro y dando la vuelta a la cama se echó tras Elena y la rodeó con su brazo para dormir junto a ella.

Lo siento mucho, Damon – dijo cuando estuvo más calmada.

Elena, déjalo, duérmete y descansa... no soporto verte llorar – dijo Damon y le dio un beso en los cabellos – Fue un accidente, no estoy enfadado contigo por eso, porque perdieras al bebé, estoy enfadado contigo porque no me lo contaras, pero no puedes tener culpa en haber perdido al bebé, eso fue un accidente Elena, no quiero que pienses eso, por favor.

Elena no dijo nada porque a pesar de lo que Damon dijera se seguía sintiendo culpable, sólo puso su mano sobre la de Damon y cerró los ojos, al poco tiempo estaba dormida.

Cuando Elena se despertó Damon no estaba a su lado, ¿habría dormido con ella o habría vuelto a su cuarto?

¿Dónde estaría ahora?

Se levantó, se puso un vestido y salió al pasillo. Allí oyó ruidos que le llegaban desde la cocina, Damon estaba preparando el desayuno con la música del iPod bajita.

Buenos días – le sonrió al verla - ¿tienes hambre? – le preguntó señalando el desayuno que estaba preguntando.

Mucha – sonrió Elena y se sentó en un taburete de la isla de la cocina a ver cómo Damon terminaba de preparar el desayuno con una sonrisa en los labios y la música ahora un poco más alta.

Los dos desayunaron juntos en silencio, pero sonrientes y en armonía.

Al terminar, Damon y Elena recogían los platos en silencio, ella enjabonaba y él secaba mirándola de reojo, estaba realmente hermosa con ese vestido verde de premamá, la maternidad le sentaba muy bien.

En el IPod que habían dejado puesto para darse ambiente sonó una canción especial para ellos y Damon sonrió acercándose.

watch?v=wniR-Y9HD34

Hace demasiado tiempo que no bailamos juntos- dijo girándola por la cintura.

¿Bailar? ¿Así? - preguntó Elena señalándose su abultada tripa.

¡Claro que sí! - dijo él y la tomó de las manos aunque aún estuvieran enjabonadas pero no le importó.

Estoy muy gorda, Damon – se quejó ella mientras Damon la tomaba de las manos para bailar con ella y la acercaba por la cintura.

Estás preciosa – negó él atrayéndola para bailar agarrados.

Elena se aferró a Damon y pudo notar su esencia a través de su camisa y vio que lo echaba realmente de menos, que como él decía, había pasado demasiado tiempo sin que lo pasasen juntos, así que tímidas lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos.

Damon notó la humedad de esas lágrimas mientras la abrazaba besando sus cabellos y eso le dolió. La tomó de la barbilla para que le mirara a los ojos y suspiró.

Últimamente no puedo hacer nada sin hacerte llorar - le dijo y se fue a su cuarto y la dejó en la mitad de la cocina mientras que la música seguía sonando de fondo.

Elena fue hacia la habitación de Damon y lo vio poniéndose la chaqueta de cuero, sabía que es lo que haría después: coger el casco de la moto.

Damon, lo has malentendido – dijo entrando en el cuarto – No lloraba por pena, eran lágrimas de felicidad de poder estar cerca de ti – intentó explicarle.

¿Y cómo quieres que yo note la diferencia, Elena? Hago todo lo que puedo para que estemos bien y sólo consigo que llores en cada uno de mis intentos, te hago daño en todo lo que hago – dijo terminando de ponerse la chaqueta y mirándola.

No, no es verdad, tú no haces eso... sólo soy yo... perdóname – le pidió.

Deja de decir eso, Elena, deja de pedirme que te perdone – le dijo tomando el casco de la moto con una mano.

¿Vas a irte? ¿En la moto? – preguntó Elena preocupada.

Sí, Elena, voy a irme, voy a salir de aquí antes de ponerme a darle puñetazos a un muro hasta tirarlo abajo. Ahora mismo me siento como un ser horrible, me siento como un monstruo porque te hago daño y ¿sabes qué es lo peor de todo? ¿Sabes lo que más me duele? Que "quiero" hacerte daño, una parte de mi "quiere" hacerte daño, y no soporto esa parte y no quiero hacerle caso a esa parte, quiero irme a que me de el aire y se me pase y quizá cuando vuelva pueda volver a intentarlo y quizá esta vez... quizá lo consiga – dijo y salió de la habitación.

Elena se quedó sola, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo no hacerle sentir las cosas que sentía, se sentó en la cama.

Damon dejó el casco de la moto sobre el manillar y se tapó la cara con las manos. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Sería capaz de salvar su matrimonio? ¿Estaba todo tan hundido, tan perdido que no habría vuelta atrás? Él se había desvivido por ella, se dejaba el alma tratando de mimarla y cuidarla, y lo único que conseguía era dañarla más. ¿Porqué se odiaba Elena tanto? ¿Cómo podía odiarse por haber perdido al bebé? Si tan sólo pudiera entenderla mejor... si tan sólo pudiera leer en su alma.

Levantó la cabeza de golpe ante su ocurrencia.

No, quizá no podía leer en su alma, pero podía leer en sus cartas.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15 – Y si no nos queda un día más...**

La puerta de casa de Ric y Jenna sonó y los dos se miraron y se encogieron de hombros, no esperaban a nadie por la mañana tan temprano.

Cuando Ric abrió la puerta se sorprendió de ver a su amigo Damon ante ella.

¡Damon! – la cara que éste tenía le preocupó.

Hola, perdona por presentarme así... es que no sabía dónde ir – se disculpó Damon.

¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Estás bien? – se preocupó su amigo apartándose para que él pasara.

¿Qué no ha pasado? – suspiró Damon entrando directo al salón.

Hola Damon – le saludó Jenna sonriente y en seguida se preocupó - ¿Estás bien?

Hola Jen, no, estoy un poco depre – sonrió Damon echándose en el sillón con total confianza.

¿No se mejoran las cosas entre tú y Elena? – le preguntó su amiga.

No, y ya no sé qué más hacer Jenna – negó Damon con la cabeza y la mirada perdida.

¿Habéis hablado? – le preguntó Ric sentándose a su lado.

No, bueno sí... pero es que no consigo hablar con ella sin hacerla llorar, y me siento un miserable por hacerle pasar un mal rato estando tan embarazada – le respondió Damon y Jenna le puso una mano en el brazo para darle ánimo.

A veces es necesario echar todas las lágrimas fuera – le dijo ella animándole.

¿Y la rabia? Porque te aseguro que ahora mismo cogería cualquier cosa y la rompería en pedazos – dijo Damon apretando las manos.

Claro, la rabia también hay que sacarla – le contestó su amiga.

Uf, me vienes caído del cielo – le guiñó Ric.

¿Cómo? – se extrañó Damon ante aquella afirmación y Jenna se rio a carcajadas sabiendo a lo que se refería su marido.

Queremos cambiar la barbacoa de obra del patio, íbamos a ponernos con ello ahora – le explicó ella.

No veo en que os puedo ayudar en eso, pero os ayudaré si hace falta – dijo Damon encogiéndose de hombros.

Damon, te ayudaremos a ti – le guiñó Ric y le hizo un gesto para que le siguiera al patio.

Cuando Damon salió al patio se dio cuenta exactamente de a qué se refería su amigo, junto a la barbacoa de obra había dos machotas y dos gafas protectoras además de dos pares de guantes de trabajo.

Perfecto – sonrió Damon y se equipó para destrozar aquello a machotazos ayudando a su amigo.

Los dos jóvenes rieron y descargaron adrenalina durante un rato mientras destrozaban la vieja barbacoa que Ric y Jenna iban a remplazar por una nueva de gas más moderna.

Cuando terminaron el trabajo Damon aceptó gustoso la cerveza que Jenna les ofrecía a él y a Ric riéndose a carcajadas mientras se quitaba las gafas y un guante.

Wow, vaya subidón – exclamó pasándose el guante por la frente a limpiarse el sudor.

Cuando gustes – bromeó Jenna.

Lo malo es que ya no te quedan cosas por destrozar – rio Damon.

Cuidado, no des a Jenna una excusa para renovar el baño o la cocina – rio Ric y los tres le acompañaron.

Damon estaba contento, se sentía con fuerzas, compartir un rato con sus amigos a los que tenía bastante abandonados con todo lo de Elena le venía bien, aquello le relajó y le sacó un poco de la rutina de tristeza y sufrimiento en la que se había convertido su vida últimamente. Se quedó a comer con ellos tras mandarle un mensaje a Elena de que eso es lo que haría.

Pero Damon no quería pasar mucho tiempo separado de Elena, se había ido algo enfadado de casa y no se sentía a gusto estando de ese humor, así que se despidió de sus amigos, agradeciéndoles con un abrazo y pocas palabras todo lo que aquel día habían hecho por él sin apenas hacer nada. Se puso el casco de nuevo y se fue rumbo a casa en su moto.

Elena estaba sentada con su madre en el salón comedor de casa tomando café con su madre tras el almuerzo, no quería estar sola y la llamó porque pensaba que ya era la hora de tomarse la baja, empezaba a estar ya muy cansada para seguir trabajando y su casa la necesitaba más que el hospital, así podría hablar con ella y pasarle los expedientes de los pacientes que compartían.

Las dos estaban en la mesa del comedor con varios expedientes abiertos sobre ella hablando de los pacientes.

Bueno, ¿y tú cómo estás? – le preguntó Miranda apartando unos papeles y tomándola de la mano.

Elena miró a su madre a los ojos y las lágrimas empezaron a formarse en los suyos, bajó la cabeza sin poder hablar.

Ay, hija... ojalá me hubieras contado antes lo que te pasó... así al menos podría haber hablado yo con Damon – dijo Miranda.

Mamá – la regañó su hija.

Elena, Damon vino a mí buscando consejo porque creía que habías dejado de quererle y yo le dije que estarías estresada del trabajo o algo... ahora me siento como una idiota – le explicó.

No te sientas así, mamá. La única idiota aquí soy yo – dijo Elena cabizbaja.

Damon llegó a su casa y se encontró con las dos mujeres en el salón comedor.

Hola Miranda – saludó acercándose a darle un beso a su suegra en la mejilla.

Hola cielo – le respondió ella cariñosa.

No os molesto, me voy al despacho - dijo tras mirar a Elena y empezando a andar.

No molestas – dijo Miranda.

Bueno, tengo cosas que repasar – sonrió tristemente y se fue.

Un rato más tarde Elena entraba al despacho, Damon estaba sentado frente al ordenador de espaldas a la puerta concentrado escribiendo, no la oyó entrar.

Ella se acercó a abrazarle por atrás, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y apoyando la cabeza sobre la suya.

Perdóname, Damon. Sí, ya sé que me has dicho que deje de decir eso, pero quiero que lo sepas... no voy a llorar más, ¿de acuerdo? Yo sólo quiero que estemos bien, es lo único que quiero, no quiero discutir más, no quiero llorar más... ¿Podrás perdonarme? – le preguntó.

Damon estuvo un momento en silencio mientras le acariciaba el antebrazo, luego tomó su mano para darle un beso en la palma y girarse hacia ella con una resplandeciente sonrisa.

¿Quieres que hagamos algo juntos? – le preguntó.

¿Algo como que? – sonrió ella y vio como una ráfaga de algo pasó por los ojos de Damon al ella preguntar eso de manera tan inocente, fue un segundo, sólo un pensamiento, pero Elena creyó ver aquella chispa que ella tan bien conocía, y otra chispa se encendió en su interior.

Podríamos ir a comprar lo que falta para el cuarto de Laura – habló Damon tras carraspear una vez.

Me parece una idea genial – sonrió ella más ampliamente.

Damon se levantó aún con la mano de Elena entre las suyas y los dos salieron juntos de la casa.

Así pasó un poco de tiempo en que Elena estaba la mayor parte del tiempo en casa, descansando o salía con Damon a hacer algún recado para Laura o alguna visita médica.

Damon por su parte cuando estaba en casa era atento y amable con Elena, ella a veces notaba algo en sus ojos, alguna mirada, algún gesto... pero nada más. Era cariñoso con ella y con Laura, pero se mantenía a una cierta distancia. Seguía pensándose en abrir las cartas de Elena y encontrar así una pista, algo que le acercara a ella, que le ayudara a entenderla, pero aún no lo había conseguido.

Se acercaba la fecha en que tendrían a Laura entre ellos y ambos estaban nerviosos, sabían que aún debían superar muchas cosas, que aún había mucho de lo que no habían hablado, pero se mantenían en armonía con sonrisas, con palabras y gestos mientras terminaban la decoración, guardaban ropa en los cajones, comían, veían la televisión... ambos echaban de menos lo que antes tenían, pero ninguno se atrevía a hablarlo. Al menos aquello era mejor que estar gritándose y llorando a cada rato, pero seguía sin parecerse a ellos dos.

Elena estaba sentada en la mecedora del cuarto que sería de Laura con la fotografía de la primera ecografía del bebé entre los brazos, abrazada a ella.

Las lágrimas le caían por los ojos, había estado ahí toda la tarde que Damon había pasado fuera de casa tratando temas de la próxima edición de su libro.

Lloraba porque la llegada de Laura estaba cerca y en cierta medida sentía que eso los separaría, que tal vez al nacer el bebé Damon dejara de vivir allí, que todo se acabara de romper.

Pensaba que Damon había sido amable con ella y atento debido al embarazo, porque le nacía ser así, pero creía que cuando ya no tuviera que cuidarla la dejaría, y no tendría nadie la culpa de ello, solamente ella, por haberlo alejado de sí.

Había visto en él algún gesto, alguna mirada, algún silencio que le había dado a entender que eso que compartieran, que aquél amor y aquella pasión aún seguían ahí, pero no había sido más que eso, un gesto que Damon se había apresurado a ocultar o disimular, o que quizá ella se había imaginado de todas formas.

Damon llegó a casa ilusionado con cómo iban las cosas con su libro, y deseoso de compartirlo con Elena, al menos eso era algo que iba bien, una pequeña tabla a la que aferrarse en el naufragio de su vida.

La casa estaba a oscuras y en silencio y vio que salía luz del cuarto de Laura.

Elena – dijo con el corazón en un puño al verla sentada en la mecedora llorando en la penumbra. Aquello le molestó.

¿Es esto lo que haces cuando yo no estoy? – preguntó elevando un poco la voz.

Damon yo... – se apresuró a secarse las lágrimas pero no sabía que decirle.

¿Tú qué, Elena? Sigues fingiendo algo que no sientes delante de mí, eres desgraciada pero no me lo dices, ¿qué crees que siento al verte llorando?

Damon, lo siento –

¿Otra vez con lo siento, Elena? Dios, ¡vamos siempre hacia atrás! – gritó y dio un puñetazo a la pared del pasillo que hizo temblar los cuadros.

Se sorprendió al haber reaccionado de aquel modo y en cierta medida le dio miedo no controlarse, así que volvió a salir por donde había entrado, esta vez con el casco de la moto.

Damon se marchó en la moto dolido y enfadado, todo parecía ir mejor, las cosas empezaban a mejorar... pero la había vuelto a sorprender llorando, ella seguía sin acercarse a él, sin abrirse a él y confiar.

Todo este infierno por el que estaban pasando, todos sus sacrificios no valdrían para nada si él no conseguía que ella confiara en él, todo aquél esfuerzo habría sido en vano, y jamás podrían criar a un bebé juntos si no había confianza, ¿qué clase de amor o de hogar podrían crear para Laura?

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus ojos sin control al pensar en la niña que cada vez estaba más cerca, las lágrimas le nublaron la vista y no pudo ver a tiempo el camión que se saltaba un stop y se atravesaba en su camino, no tenía tiempo de aminorar la velocidad frenando, por lo que echó el cuerpo a tierra, cerró los ojos sujetando la moto y rezó porque el golpe no fuera demasiado fuerte.

Elena se acercó a dejar el cuadro en el salón donde lo habían dejado cabizbaja y triste, la niña se movió en ese momento en su vientre.

Lo sé Laura... lo sé... no hago más que lastimar a papá – le dijo acariciándola.

¿Está bien, joven? – le preguntaba a Damon el conductor del camión contra el que había chocado.

Damon parpadeó unas cuantas veces pues creía que o había perdido el conocimiento o había estado realmente cerca, movió los brazos y las piernas y vio que le correspondían, aunque la pierna que había echado al suelo con vaquero y todo le dolía bastante.

Joven, ¿se encuentra bien? – le volvió a preguntar y algunas personas más se arremolinaron en torno a el accidente algunos con intención de ayudar y otros con intención de cotillear.

Damon asintió y con ayuda del hombre comenzó a levantarse, todo le daba un poco de vueltas pero se encontraba bien, dolorido pero bien.

Suba conmigo y le llevo al hospital, no le he visto venir, lo siento muchísimo – se disculpó el conductor, Damon lo miraba casi sin oírle pues no sabía si el accidente había sido culpa de él o del otro hombre, pero la verdad que no le importaba.

No se preocupe, no es necesario, estoy bien – dijo Damon tirando de la moto y dejándola de cualquier forma al lado de la carretera.

¿De verdad? Ha sido un golpe muy fuerte...

Estoy bien, estoy bien – repitió Damon tan solo con una idea en la cabeza.

Pero oiga, le llevo a algún lado, ¿va a dejar aquí la moto? – le preguntó el conductor alucinado con su reacción.

Sí, estoy bien, todo está bien , no se preocupe, la moto no me importa – sonrió Damon al quitarse el casco y saludando con un gesto de la cabeza empezó a andar todo lo rápido que pudo hacia su casa.

Elena estaba recostada en la cama de la habitación tratando de serenarse, odiaba discutir con él, cada vez lo odiaba más y más y más le parecía que no podía evitarlo, ¿alguna vez lo arreglarían? ¿Alguna vez dejarían de sentirse así? Odiaba no poder abrirse a él y contarle todo lo que sentía, pero cuando le quería hablar se coartaba, la acobardaba que él no la entendiera... que fuera demasiado para él y acabara dejándola, aunque al final era lo que estaba consiguiendo de todas formas. ¿Pero cual era la solución entonces? No lo sabía... Por más que quisiera saberlo lo tenía ninguna idea que la sacara de aquello, y la desesperaba.

Cogió el libro de Damon y lo abrió por donde se había quedado en su ya quinta relectura, adoraba leer lo que Damon escribía, era como observar por una puerta pequeña de su alma y entrar en él, aquello le daba en parte la unión con él que sentía que había perdido.

Damon entró con el casco de la moto en la mano, al principio le extrañó que él entrara en la habitación de ella, pero al ver el aspecto que tenía se preocupó. Su marido tenía el pantalón vaquero roto y se veía sangre en la pierna, tenía también las ropas sucias y rotas, así como el casco que llevaba en una mano, salvo la chaqueta de cuero, que estaba menos dañada.

¡Damon! – gritó Elena al verlo así y dejó el libro a un lado de la cama y se levantó con trabajo dado su ya avanzado estado de embarazo - ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? - preguntó acercándose.

He... tenido un accidente con la moto, Elena, pero... pero estoy bien... – dijo él soltando el casco de la moto en el suelo sin importarle dónde y acercándose hasta ella.

Malita moto te dij... – Elena se calló al ver el brillo en los ojos de Damon y cuando Damon copó su cara con sus manos y se acercó a hablarle.

La música que sonaba suavemente en el iPod de la mesilla de Elena fue todo lo que sonó.

_They're in the wrong place tryin' to make it right_

_But I'm tired of justifying_

_So I say to you, come home, come home_

Elena, cuando cerré los ojos para llevarme el golpe ¿sabes lo que pensé? En que hoy no te había besado, y que quizá me iba a morir sin volver a besarte. Hace demasiado tiempo que no te beso y quiero besarte, Elena. Quiero besarte y que me beses y que sientas ese beso y quiero que recuperemos lo que teníamos, esa confianza en la que te entregabas a mi en cuerpo y alma, y no quiero pasar ni un solo día sin volver a besarte, Elena, no quiero pasar un solo día sin volver a decirte que te quiero – le dijo antes de posar sus labios sobre los de ella.

_But all I see is you and me And the fight for you is all I've ever known So come home_

Se besaron durante largo rato, compartiendo caricias, haciendo danzar sus lenguas y se separaron cuando necesitaron otra vez de aire en sus pulmones, Damon se quedó con su frente posada sobre la de ella y sus manos a ambos lados de su cara, las manos de Elena reposaban en los brazos de Damon.

La habitación estaba en silencio, y lo único que cada uno oía era el sonido de la respiración del otro, los latidos del corazón, la música.

_It might start now, yeah Or maybe I'm just dreaming out loud  
But until then come home, come home 'Cause I've been waiting for ya for so long, for so long_

Damon ... – suspiró Elena, sintiendo como si su corazón se fuera a salir de su pecho en cualquier momento. Él sabía lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, y ella no tenía necesidad de decir nada más, porque habían conectado, de algún modo habían vuelto a hacerlo, con ese beso habían vuelto a encontrarse. Lentamente Damon la fue llevando hacia la cama y se tumbó junto a ella apartando las mantas de encima, atrayéndola hacia él por la cintura.

Auch – se quejó él de su herida en la pierna, pero cuando ella le fue a mirar la tomó de la barbilla negándole que aquello ahora mismo no le importaba.

Acercó su cara poco a poco a la de ella, y le quitó un mechón de pelo que le caía en la cara, y con una pausa, se inclinó y presionó sus labios de nuevo en su boca, y ella se estremeció. Damon no sabía muy bien cómo tratarla, Elena estaba muy embarazada y temía lastimarla o algo, por lo que se quedó a su lado en la cama mientras que le acariciaba la espalda

_Everything I can't be is everything you should be And that's why I need you here_

Elena pasó la mano lentamente por el brazo y lo acercó a su cuello, donde se agarró del cabello de Damon y lo atrajo hacia ella y sonrió contra sus labios, las lenguas entonces hablaron por ellos, incrementando el beso cada vez más.

Elena gimió contra su boca, sintiendo cada barrera que habían construido en ese tiempo quedaba destrozada y deshecha en segundos, en instantes de magia de nuevo compartida.

Elena – Damon susurró su nombre y comenzó a besarla en el cuello, comenzó a quitarle la camiseta que llevaba puesta y ella le ayudó a hacer lo mismo, los dos quedaron desnudos de cintura para arriba y el roce de sus pieles les llevaba a sitios sumamente añorados, les devolvía la felicidad.

Ella le hizo un gesto suave, y él la sonrió, mirándola con admiración, estaba tan hermosa con las mejillas sonrosadas y su cuerpo lleno de las curvas de la maternidad.

Los dos se fueron desnudando poco a poco y Damon la acunó en sus brazos y la besó por todas partes, bebiendo de su ser, sintiendo esa unión que lo hacía tan dichoso. En un instante toda la ropa estaba tirada en el suelo y los dos estaban unidos piel con piel

Damon – suspiró ella de nuevo, y él la tomó de las caderas y la ayudó a colocarse sobre él

Él miró su cuerpo desnudo, vio la mirada de amor y de deseo que ella le devolvía y notó que estaba allí, que su Elena estaba ahí de nuevo con él, que la había recuperado.

_So hear this now, come home, come home 'Cause I've been waiting for ya for so long, for so long And right now there's a war between the vanities But all I see is you and me And the fight for you is all I've ever known, ever known So come home, come home_

Se movió lentamente dentro de ella con miedo y con nervios, había pasado tanto tiempo... aquello era como una nueva primera vez.

Elena sentía a Damon junto a ella, dentro de ella, en su mente y en su cuerpo, y no podía sino susurrar su nombre... Damon... Damon... mi vida...

_'Cause I've been waiting for ya for so long, for so long_

Los dos llegaron al clímax casi a la vez, Elena estuvo a punto de derramar lágrimas de felicidad, lágrimas de éxtasis.

Se tumbaron en la cama abrazados y relajados y al poco tiempo se durmieron.

Unas horas más tarde, cuando la luna estaba en pleno cielo y sus rayos entraban por la ventana iluminando sus cuerpos entrelazados bajo las sábanas, Elena se despertó, notaba los brazos de Damon alrededor de su cuerpo, una mano sobre la tripa, la otra junto a su cuello, la pierna de Damon entrelazada con las suyas. Oía su dulce respiración, tranquila, relajada, cuánto había echado de menos aquellos brazos, aquella respiración.

En ese momento notó algo raro, algo que no supo distinguir al principio, pero que enseguida reconoció y relacionó.

Damon – le susurró moviéndolo suavemente para que despertara.

Damon – volvió a susúrrale esta vez más fuerte.

Mm – dijo él dándole un beso en el hombro aún adormilado.

Creo que he roto aguas -


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16 – Llega el bebé**

Damon cerró los ojos al oír aquello pero cuando repitió en su mente lo que Elena le acababa de decir se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y los volvió a abrir de golpe.

¿Cómo? – preguntó asombrado para asegurarse de que Elena le había dicho lo que él creía que le había dicho.

Que creo que he roto aguas – le confirmó Elena con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios ante la cara de estupefacción de su marido.

Oh Dios Mio, ¡hay que irse pitando! – dijo retirando la sábana que los cubría para levantarse de un golpe, al poner el pie en el suelo la herida de la pierna le dolió y tuvo que hincar un pie a tierra justo para evitar caerse de bruces dando un sonoro grito de dolor.

¡Damon! – exclamó Elena incorporándose en la cama al verlo caerse - ¿Qué te pasa?

Mi pierna – exclamó Damon dolorido – Pero no te preocupes, hay que ir al hospital – dijo y se levantó con trabajo y salió de la habitación, desnudo como estaba apoyándose en el pasillo para andar.

Elena sí que se preocupó, pero también se ocupó.

Como bien sabía por las clases de preparación al parto, aún tenía un poco de tiempo para que llegara Laura, así que se fue al vestidor, sacó la mochila que tenía preparada hacía un par de meses con su equipaje y las cosas de la canastilla del bebé, preparó su ropa para ponerse y se metió en el baño a darse una ducha. Estaba bajo la relajante agua cuando entró Damon con cara descompuesta llevando unos vaqueros, una camiseta, en calcetines y las botas en la mano.

¿Qué haces? – le preguntó sorprendido.

Ducharme – respondió ella con total normalidad apagando el grifo y tomando una toalla para secarse. Se tuvo que apoyar un momento en el lavabo mientras notaba una contracción y la cara de Damon casi se puso del mismo color que las piezas del baño.

Elena, ¿estás bien? – le preguntó tirando las botas al suelo y acercándose a sujetarla por la cintura.

Sí – respiró hondo Elena para pasar el dolor – Estoy bien, Damon. Por favor, deja de alucinar, me estás poniendo nerviosa.

Perdona Elena, es que no sé qué hacer – se disculpó llevándose una mano al pelo, estaba muy nervioso y se le notaba.

Ayúdame a vestirme y coger todo – le dijo ella apoyándose en él para andar pues notó otra contracción. Los dos intentaron andar pero Damon andaba con bastante trabajo debido a la herida que tenía en la pierna, y, no le había dicho nada a Elena para no preocuparla, pero las costillas también le molestaban bastante.

Damon, me preocupa esa pierna, tenías que haberme dejado vértela anoche – le dijo Elena.

Tonterías, enseguida se me pasa – sonrió Damon.

¿Tonterías y no puedes andar? Damon puede... – se quejó Elena pero tuvo que agarrarse a Damon fuertemente al notar otra contracción.

Démonos prisa – terminó con la respiración entrecortada al notar que las contracciones se acortaban en el tiempo.

Por fin – suspiró Damon y la ayudó a llegar al vestidor y a vestirse.

Una vez que hubieron tenido todo listo salieron de casa, Damon cojeando y Elena parándose cada poco al notar una contracción, el camino al coche se les hizo eterno, pero por fin llegaron.

¿Vas a poder conducir? – le preguntó Elena preocupada al ver que tenía que coger su pierna izquierda con la mano para subirla al suv.

Creo que mejor que tú – bromeó Damon con una sonrisa, y aquello relajó la situación.

Elena sonrió a su marido mientras éste conducía y se dio cuenta que lo habían logrado, aquella magia que existía entre ellos volvía a empezar a estar ahí, ya no se sentía rara o incómoda en presencia de Damon. Ahora se sentía bien, casi casi como antes.

Damon miraba de vez en cuando a Elena por el rabillo del ojo, la veía respirar hondo y agarrarse a la puerta del coche con fuerza cada poco, sabiendo que notaba alguna contracción, pero no la oía quejarse.

Se pararon en un semáforo y Damon se giró a ella con gesto serio, Elena se preocupó.

¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó al ver su expresión.

Elena, quiero pedirte un favor – dijo serio.

Claro, lo que quieras – contestó ella.

No quiero que Caroline nos atienda en el parto – dijo y tuvo que empezar a conducir porque el semáforo volvía a estar verde.

Elena no se esperaba aquello, la dejó un poco desconcertada mirándolo mientras conducía y veía que la miraba por el rabillo del ojo.

¿No dices nada? – le preguntó Damon sin mirarla al poco.

Perdona Damon, no me esperaba esa petición... – dijo Elena y Damon lanzó un ruidito de protesta.

¿Te molesta? – le preguntó con un ligero tono de enfado.

No, claro que no. Ya hablé con ella por como te trató, me da pena que siga algo enfadada conmigo, pero tú vas antes Damon, tú vas antes que todos – le dijo poniendo una mano sobre su muslo, Damon sonrió y le puso la mano encima apretando la suya por un momento.

Aunque creo que dentro de poco tendré a alguien por delante de ti – sonrió Elena y Damon se giró a mirarla – a Laura – explicó por si no era evidente.

No me importará compartirte con ella – sonrió Damon volviendo su vista al frente.

Por su mente pasó un mal pensamiento, ya había compartido a Elena con alguien y eso sí le había importado: Stefan. El recuerdo le hizo cambiar el gesto y fruncir el ceño. Elena lo notó.

¿Damon? – le preguntó poniendo una mano en su brazo.

Nada – dijo Damon sin apartar la vista de la carretera, pero el pensamiento le había calado hondo y ahora no podía apartárselo de la cabeza.

¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te duele la pierna? – preguntó Elena insistente con un poco de esfuerzo debido a una nueva contracción.

No me pasa nada – volvió a responder Damon seco dando al intermitente y girando para entrar al aparcamiento del hospital.

Damon, por favor... - siguió insistiendo ella.

Mejor no quieras saber qué me pasa Elena – le respondió él aparcando con un poco de enfado contenido.

Damon...

Déjalo – le dijo y abrió para salir del coche.

Elena se quedó pensando en que las cosas parecían haber cambiado un poco, pero que a pesar de la noche tan mágica que habían compartido y de que Laura estuviera ya casi allí, aún quedaba mucho dolor y rencor en el corazón de Damon. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en sanar? ¿Cuánto más necesitaría para olvidar y perdonar?

Damon abrió la puerta del lado de Elena llevando la bolsa que habían preparado y la ayudó a bajar.

Los dos entraron en recepción andando con algo de trabajo.

Hola Kelly – saludó Elena a la enfermera – Venimos de urgencias – sonrió.

¿Cuál de los dos? – preguntó ella mirándoles el aspecto que tenían y lo que a ambos les costaba andar.

Damon y Elena se miraron el uno al otro y sonrieron.

Los dos – dijo Elena.

No, yo no, ella primero, ha roto aguas – protestó Damon soltando la bolsa sobre el mostrador - ¿Puedes avisar a tu madre? – preguntó mirando a Elena.

Kelly, llama a mi madre y al doctor Sloan – dijo Elena girándose a la enfermera.

Damon, quiero que te vean esa pierna – protestó sentándose en la silla de ruedas que le traía un celador.

Luego – gruño Damon zanjando la discusion y se puso él a llevarla, pues así andaba menos.

Iban por los pasillos hacia el paritorio cuando Miranda les alcanzó.

¡Elena, Damon! – gritó para que pararan y poder llegar a su altura.

¿Cómo estás cariño? – preguntó Miranda a su hija.

A punto ya – sonrió Elena y en ese momento una contracción hizo que se tuviera que agarrar a la silla de ruedas afianzando su respuesta.

Pues vamos – dijo Miranda y comenzó a andar rápido, Damon la seguía algo más despacio empujando la silla.

¿Y a ti que te pasa? – preguntó su suegra al ver que cojeaba, se fijó algo más y vio que tenía un pómulo ligeramente amoratado.

¿Qué te ha pasado, Damon? – se preocupó.

Me he caído con la moto – respondió Damon molesto.

¡Damon! Pero hay que verte qué tienes y... – Damon levantó una mano negando con la cabeza para que Miranda no continuara.

Elena y Laura – dijo y volvió a empujar la silla de ruedas.

Cabezota – murmuró Elena para que Damon no la oyera, pero él la oyó.

Ya me he perdido demasiadas cosas, no pienso perderme esto también – soltó dolido, y en el momento de soltarlo se arrepintió de ello, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Los tres llegaron a la zona de paritorios donde el doctor Sloan y su equipo les esperaban para atender a Elena, Caroline estaba allí. Damon no dijo nada pero sus ojos lo decían todo mientras ayudaba a Elena a cambiarse de la silla de ruedas a la camilla.

Lo siento – le dijo con los labios sin hablarle para que nadie más le oyera.

Elena no quería que Damon se enfadara, pero no sabía cómo decirle a Caroline que no la quería allí sin que eso la enfadara tampoco. Se sentía agobiada y perdida, y para colmo ahora Laura sí que estaba realmente cerca. El Doctor Sloan ya la estaba reconociendo y estaba casi de diez centímetros, no daba tiempo a epidural ni a nada más que ponerse cómoda y empezar a empujar. Aquello la sobresaltó, no esperaba que faltara tan poco tiempo y todo la abrumó.

Pero recordó lo que le había dicho a Damon, que él estaba primero, que él iba antes que nadie, así que busco su mano y cuando él se la dio llamó a su amiga.

Caroline, quiero que salgas, por favor – le pidió sin más rodeos.

¿Cómo? – preguntó la rubia alterada y asombrada.

Sí, ve fuera Caroline, ya somos demasiados médicos aquí – le sonrió Miranda apoyando a su hija con ese entendimiento de la situación que sólo alguien con su intuición de madre podía tener.

Caroline miró a todo el grupo seria, fijó su vista en Damon que no la miraba y le atravesó con odio y sin pronunciar más palabras se marchó del paritorio, Elena se quedó un momento triste pensando que ni siquiera les había deseado suerte, pero Laura no la dejó mucho tiempo que pensar.

Desde ese momento todo pasó bastante rápido, su madre se colocó al lado de Damon y Damon la tomaba de la mano mientras el doctor Sloan le indicaba qué era todo lo que debía hacer para poder traer a Laura ya pronto al mundo.

Pasó algo más de una hora hasta que una cabecita cubierta de mucho pelo negro como el de su padre asomó de Elena, y la siguió un perfecto cuerpecito.

Aquí tienes a tu niña, Elena – dijo el doctor a una sudorosa y sonriente Elena dejando la niña sobre su regazo.

Damon miró a la pequeña, todavía cubierta de sangre y líquido y contó mentalmente

1, 2, 3, 4, 5... 17, 18, 19 y 20 – bien, están todos – pensó.

Laura, mi niña – dijo Elena dándole un beso en la frente, la pequeña lloraba un poco, era como un gatito maullando, tenía los ojos abiertos y eran de un azul intenso, como un lapislázuli. Era preciosa – Eres perfecta – le sonrió.

¿Quieres cortar el cordón? – le preguntó el doctor tendiéndole la tijera a Damon.

Damon no dijo nada, se quedó un poco petrificado por el momento, fue Miranda quien tomó la tijera y se la puso en la mano.

Vamos, papá – le animó, y Damon la correspondió con una sonrisa tímida cogiendo la tijera y cortando el cordón.

¿Quieres cogerla? - le preguntó Elena sonriente.

Damon asintió, estaba sin palabras, se acercó a tomar el bebé entre sus brazos.

_En el pasado..._

_Damon estaba tumbado en la arena en el apoyado en el regazo de Elena._

_Elena estaba disfrutando de la brisa que movía sus cabellos y oliendo el mar, como tanto le gustaba con los ojos cerrados._

_Damon se giró a ella y acarició su vientre._

_¿Cuándo podremos tener un bebé? – le preguntó._

_Pronto, ahora mismo..._

_Sí, ya sé... los exámenes, y el trabajo, y la residencia y... – la interrumpió Damon molesto._

_Cariño, cuando tengamos el niño no podré dedicar tanto tiempo al trabajo, así que todo lo que consiga ahora lo tendré en ese futuro – le dijo Elena acariciándole el pelo._

_Lo sé... es sólo que deseo tanto un bebé – puso morritos y se enfurruñó._

_Y lo tendremos, no te preocupes – le sonrió Elena como a un niño pequeño._

_Ojalá y tuviésemos una niña, una preciosa niña, y la mimaría como a una pequeña princesa, mi pequeña princesa de ojitos chocolate – empezó a fantasear Damon._

_No, yo prefiero que tenga tus ojos – protestó Elena cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho._

_Bueno, azules entonces - sonrió Damon como si de verdad tuviera algún poder en aquello._

_Y se llamará Laura – dijo Elena._

_Damon la miró por unos segundos quedándose con el corazón encogido ante aquella noticia, se incorporó para poder ver mejor la sonrisa que ella le ofrecía._

_Laura... su bebé se llamaría Laura..._

_Te quiero – le susurró a su esposa, antes de echarse sobre ella y devorarla con un beso._

No sabía que pudiera amar tanto a un ser tan pequeño y al que había conocido tan sólo hacía unos segundos, pero en cuanto la vio, sintió la conexión, ya la había sentido la primera vez que Elena y él fueron juntos a una ecografía, ver el bebé dentro de Elena, oír sus latidos del corazón había sido algo muy especial, pero aquello era completamente distinto, aquello era indescriptible, él era un escritor que se había quedado sin palabras para definir todo lo que esa personita significaba para él.

Gracias – susurró a punto de saltarle las lágrimas.

¿Gracias? – preguntó Elena con una sonrisa.

Por ella – dijo Damon acunando a su hija.

El giro que hizo para acunar al bebé le molestó en el pecho, fue como una punzada, un dolor fuerte, trató de respirar hondo pero le costó.

Puso el bebé en manos de Elena con trabajo.

¿Damon? – preguntó Elena tomando a la niña preocupada.

Damon – dijo Miranda tomándolo al ver que empezaba a ponerse algo violáceo.

Noh puehdo... resphirar – dijo con trabajo, dando como bocanadas de aire que no llegaban.

Es una costilla – dijeron madre e hija a la vez y Damon se desmayó cayendo al suelo inconsciente.

Todo fue como una película de terror a cámara rápida, pero para Elena parecía que los segundos eran eternos, como horas.

Una enfermera de cuidados prenatales vino a por Laura y la tomó de sus manos sin que Elena casi se enterara de lo que pasaba, mientras su madre y el doctor Sloan atendían a Damon en el suelo, que apenas tenía pulso.

Le debe haber perforado un pulmón – decía su madre en voz baja.

Madre, ¿qué le pasa? ¿Tiene pulso? – preguntaba Elena atacada desde la cama donde estaba sin poder ver bien qué pasaba.

Sí, está bien – mintió Miranda y le hizo un gesto a una enfermera para que le dieran algo a Elena.

Con esto estarás mejor – dijo la enfermera poniendo una inyección en la intravenosa de Elena con lo que a los pocos segundos se durmió fruto de la sedación.

Unos enfermeros entraron para poner a Damon en una camilla.

A quirófano, dile a Arthur que entre conmigo por favor – pidió Miranda.

Como se te ocurra morirte me oyes ¿eh? – le dijo a Damon al oído antes de que se lo llevaran.

Miranda entró en quirófano junto con su compañero de cirugía interna y suspiró.

Las placas que habían hecho a Damon confirmaban sus sospechas, tenía un par de costillas rotas y una de ellas había perforado el pulmón, causándole un neumotórax y un hemotórax.

Había que drenar la sangre que se había colado en los pulmones además de quitar el exceso de aire provocado con el neumotórax y fijar las costillas en su sitio. Miranda echó también un ojo a la pierna de Damon por radiografías, como ella se temía tenía una fisura.

En mitad de la operación el corazón de Damon entró en parada.

Pasaron varias horas.

Elena empezó a despertarse de la sedación y recordar que estaba en un hospital, en una cama de hospital.

Al abrir los ojos del todo vio a su madre sentada junto a ella en la cama.

Hola cariño – dijo Miranda con sonrisa dulce y gesto suave, aún tenía puesto su gorro de cirugía y su uniforme de cirujano.

¿Mamá? – preguntó algo confundida - ¿Me has drogado?

Elena, estabas alterada, en ese momento...

¡¿Me has drogado?! – se alteró ahora.

Elena, por favor, o tendré que volver a sedarte.

Mamá, es que no sé cómo has podido, cómo...

Elena

¿Dónde está Laura? – preguntó alterada.

Está ahí mismo – dijo su madre señalando una cuna para recién nacidos donde la pequeña dormía.

Elena algo dolorida por el esfuerzo del parto se acercó a coger el bebé y sólo entonces, con ella en brazos, fue capaz de tener fuerzas para hacer la siguiente pregunta.

Mamá, ¿cómo está Damon? – preguntó con la voz temblándole, no tenía tantas fuerzas como ella pensaba.

Verás Elena, tenía un par de costillas rotas como yo pensaba, por lo que tuvo un neumotórax y...

Mamá, no me trates como a un familiar de un paciente – protestó Elena.

Sólo te lo cuento para...

¡Mamá! ¿Dónde está Damon, Mama? ¿Dónde está mi marido? ¿Mamá?

Apretó a la niña con fuerza en su abrazo temiéndose lo peor, temiéndose que había pasado lo que no debía haber pasado por nada del mundo. ¿Qué clase de mundo dejaba a Laura sin padre?

Y lo último que habían hablado había sido para discutir, las últimas palabras que había cruzado con Damon habían sido de despecho y de mal humor.

Recordó como le había dado las gracias por Laura, cómo había visto en los ojos de Damon ese amor incondicional por su pequeña, miró a la niña dormida entre sus brazos y cerró los ojos.

¿Se ha muerto, mamá? – preguntó con un hilo de voz que a Miranda le costó trabajo oír.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17 – Me necesita, le necesito...**

No está muerto, Elena – dijo su madre acercándose tras unos segundos que a Elena le parecieron eternos – Pero...

Sabía que había un pero – suspiró Elena interrumpiéndola.

Por eso trataba de explicarte todo, para que supieras que tenía dos costillas rotas, que le perforaron un pulmón causando un neumoto...

Mamá, ¿puedo ir a verle? ¿está sedado? – preguntó volviendo a interrumpir.

No está sedado, pero tuvo dos paradas durante la operación... No ha despertado, Elena – dijo Miranda negando con la cabeza.

Quiero verlo – pidió Elena de nuevo – Queremos verlo – dijo acercando a su hija a sus labios para posar un beso en su frente.

Está bien, pero tienes que estar tranquila, Elena. Tienes que pensar también en Laura, ella necesita ahora mismo que estés fuerte y también necesitará que la cuides y la alimentes, y para eso has de estar calmada – le pidió su madre.

Mamá, si no me sube la leche ya le daré biberones, ahora mismo quiero estar con mi marido y si no me llevas iré yo y si vuelves a drogarme pediré que nos atienda otro médico – dijo Elena enfadada.

Elena, yo sólo quiero lo mejor para vosotros – dijo Miranda triste y salió de la habitación.

Elena pensó que quizá no debía enfadarse con su madre, pero en cierto modo eran la impotencia y los nervios los que hablaban por ella, lo único que deseaba era ver a Damon. El no verle la estaba matando, sabía que debía calmarse, que Laura notaría si estaba alterada, que debía serenarse para poder dar el pecho a su pequeña, pero lo único en lo que pensaba era en Damon, en ver a Damon y estar junto a él, tomarle de la mano y decirle que la perdonara.

Yo he tenido la culpa – dijo susurrando a su pequeña – Yo le rompí el corazón, es por mi culpa que le haya fallado...

Elena, eres médico por favor – la regañó su madre quien estaba de vuelta con una silla de ruedas en la habitación - ¿Cómo puedes decir algo asó o tan siquiera pensarlo?

Porque es la verdad, mamá. Yo tengo la culpa que esté donde está ahora – explicó Elena.

Nadie tiene la culpa de los accidentes, Elena, porque son lo que son: accidentes.

Vamos a ver a Damon – pidió Elena levantándose de la cama con su hija en brazos y sentándose en la silla para que su madre la llevara.

Miranda no dijo nada más, empezó a empujar a Elena por el pasillo del hospital hasta el ascensor para ir a ver a Damon a la sala habitación donde se recuperaba de la operación.

No le dijo a Elena que se preocupaba de que se culpase de todo, de que no viera que habían sido accidentes la pérdida de su bebé y el accidente de Damon, no podía dejar de pensar en que debía hacer algo para evitar que Elena pensara así... pero por más que lo pensaba la única persona a quien Mirada creía capaz de hacer recapacitar a Elena era Damon, ellos tenían aquella conexión especial, aquél algo diferente que los unía y los ayudaba a entenderse.

Elena necesitaba de Damon, de eso miranda estaba segura.

Damon estaba en una cama, tenía puestos un par de intravenosas pero no tenía la respiración artificial, pareciera que estuviese tranquilamente dormido.

Su respiración era fuerte y relajada, y Elena se alegró al oír aquello.

Damon – le susurró tomando su mano – Laura quiere que la cojas de nuevo – dijo poniendo la mano de él sobre el bebé.

Yo sé que estás cansado, sé que has luchado todo lo que has podido por no dejarnos, pero tienes que seguir, ¿me oyes? Tienes que despertar, ahora tienes que despertar – dijo apretando su mano.

Esperó unos minutos así, mirando a Damon y con su mano apretada, siguió esperando pero no había respuesta de Damon. Elena entristeció, en cierto modo había esperado que él sólo necesitara unas palabras de ella para despertar, para volver con ella. Se había hecho tontas ilusiones con aquello y al ver que no era así lágrimas cayeron por su rostro.

Elena, volvamos a tu cuarto – dijo su madre al verla llorar.

No – pidió Elena tomando la mano de Damon más fuertemente.

Hija, tienes que descansar... y Laura...

Llévate a Laura a nidos y yo me quedaré un poco más aquí, por favor – le pidió tendiéndole al bebé.

La madre de Elena puso un poco de mala cara pero hizo lo que su hija le pidió, tomó a su nieta en brazos y la dejó allí en la habitación junto a Damon.

¿Qué justicia es esta donde yo cometo los pecados y tú pagas las culpas, Damon? – susurró Elena a su marido mientras le acariciaba el pecho. Se fijó en la cicatriz de su hombro.

_En el pasado..._

_Damon salió de la ducha del apartamento de Elena llevando puesta sólo una toalla en y fue directo a la cocina sin vestirse atraído por el olor._

_Hum, huele de maravilla – dijo abrazando a Elena por la espalda mientras ella cocinaba._

_¡Estás húmedo! – protestó ella apartándose y los dos rieron._

_Anda vístete – le regañó volviendo a la olla._

_Para lo que tengo pensado mejor me quedo así – sonrió traviesamente apoyándose en la encimera junto a ella – Usted es la que lleva demasiada ropa, mi querida doctora – dijo levantándole la camiseta y acariciando su trasero por encima de sus braguitas._

_Eres... – rio Elena y se acercó a darle un beso._

_Elena rozó la cicatriz del hombro de Damon y se paró a observarla mientras le acariciaba con dos dedos._

_¿Y esa cicatriz? Es... una quemadura, ¿no? – le preguntó Elena._

_Sí – respondió Damon abrazando aún su cintura._

_¿Cómo te la hiciste? _

_Pues cuando era pequeño, bueno, unos diez o doce años, me eché una olla de flan por encima – rio Damon llevándose la mano al pelo._

_Oh – exclamó Elena._

_Sí, era un poco bicho – siguió diciendo Damon._

_¿Eras? – sonrió ella._

_Bueno, antes lo era más – concedió él con un guiño – Mi pobre abuela se llevó el disgusto de su vida, estuvo llorando más de un mes, hasta que acabaron las curas._

_Pobre abuela tuya – dijo Elena._

_Sí, mi hombro estuvo muy feo durante mucho tiempo, pero no era su culpa, fue un accidente, ella se culpaba por haber dejado la olla sin vigilancia, pero ella no tuvo la culpa de que yo no pudiera esperar por el flan, y desde luego no tuvo la culpa de que la olla se me cayera en el brazo, sólo fue un accidente. Los accidentes no son culpa de nadie, simplemente pasan – dijo Damon con un encogimiento de hombros._

_Pero entiendo que tu abuela se llevara el disgusto – discutió Elena._

_Vale, yo no digo que no tuviera que preocuparse, la pobre mujer se preocupaba por mí, lo entiendo, no le gustaba que yo hubiera acabado herido, pero yo sólo digo que cuando las cosas pasan no hay que perder el tiempo en buscar culpables, sino simplemente solucionarlas. La vida es muy corta para andar lamentándose ¿no crees? – le sonrió._

_Sí – sonrió ella asintiendo._

_¿Y cuánto le queda a la comida? – cambió de tema con un beso en el hombro de Elena._

_Damon... – le regañó Elena sabiendo a qué se refería._

_¿Qué? No es sólo mi estómago el que tiene hambre – sonrió y metió las manos bajo la camiseta de Elena mientras la besaba en el cuello, haciéndola olvidarse de la olla, la cocina y todo lo que no fueran aquellas manos y aquellos labios._

En el presente...

Siempre sabes lo que hay que decir, Damon... aunque no estés aquí – sonrió Elena ante aquel recuerdo.

Miranda estaba en la habitación acunando a su nieta tras haberle dado un biberón que había pedido en nidos.

Elena entró con expresión sombría, llevada por un celador en una silla de ruedas.

Cariño – dijo su madre acercándose a ella con Laura en brazos.

Mamá, va a despertar, ¿verdad? – preguntó con voz débil.

Claro que sí, sus scanner no muestran daño cerebral alguno. Simplemente creo que es un mecanismo de protección que su cerebro está empleando debido al gran estrés por el que ha pasado su cuerpo – dijo Miranda dejando al bebé en la cuna.

Me aferraré a eso, mamá – dijo Elena levantándose de la silla y acostándose.

Ahora debes cenar, tienes que comer, Elena, tienes que ponerte tú bien y cuidar de Laura, Damon despertará, ten fe – le dijo acercándole la bandeja.

Está bien, mamá – accedió Elena incorporándose – Y perdóname por haberme enfadado contigo antes, es sólo que...

No te preocupes, mi niña. Lo entiendo, no tienes que pedirme disculpas por nada – le sonrió acariciándole el pelo.

Gracias.

Ahora tengo que ir a revisar a unos pacientes, pero no tardaré mucho, ¿de acuerdo?

De acuerdo – dijo Elena y comenzó a comer.

Pasaron dos días en el que el estado de Damon no tuvo cambios, Elena y Laura obtuvieron el alta y Miranda las llevó a las dos a casa.

Elena entró en su piso llevando a su bebé en brazos y acompañada de su madre.

Estaba muy silenciosa, apenas cruzaba palabras si no era con su hija o para hablar con Damon. Todo lo que dedicaba al resto del mundo no eran más que monosílabos.

Ya estamos en casa – sonrió al bebé cuando llegaron al salón – Me hubiera gustado que papá estuviera con nosotras – añadió con pena – seguro que a él le habría gustado enseñártelo todo, estuvo mucho tiempo preparando tu habitación – sonrió.

Voy a dejar estas cosas en tu cuarto – dijo Miranda y Elena le asintió.

¿Sabes? Voy a dejar que sea él quien te la enseñe, entraremos con él en tu cuarto, ¿quieres? – le preguntó a Laura quien estaba dormida en sus brazos, y enjugó una lágrima que le caía del ojo derecho antes de seguir – Sí, papá vendrá pronto y te enseñará tu cuarto – dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

Elena se sentó en el sillón con Laura en sus brazos y su madre salió del pasillo llevando el capazo del bebé. Elena cogió a Laura y la acostó allí.

¿Quieres ducharte o cambiarte o algo? ¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comer? – le preguntó.

No, quiero volver al hospital, quiero estar allí si Damon despierta – dijo Elena.

¿Y Laura? – preguntó su madre.

Pues se viene conmigo, se puede quedar en la guardería del hospital, ¿no? – preguntó.

Sí, sí que se puede quedar, ¿pero vas a estar allí veinticuatro horas al día Elena? No sabes en qué momento Damon pueda despertar, y tu hija te necesita – le dijo.

Bueno, pero ahora quiero estar allí, ya pensaré en eso después –

Cariño, yo te entiendo, entiendo que quieras estar con tu marido, pero conoces a todo el mundo que lo está tratando, sabes quienes son sus médicos, sabes que está bien cuidado, Laura es con quien debes estar – le explicó.

Tú puedes estar con Laura, mamá. Ella te tiene a ti, pero Damon no tiene a nadie más, Damon sólo me tiene a mí, y no quiero que sienta que no estoy con él, quiero que sienta que estoy con él todo el tiempo que puedo estar.

Damon querría que estuvieras con Laura, Elena – le dijo su madre.

¡No hagas eso! – le gritó levantándose.

¿Hacer el qué? – preguntó.

Hablar de él como si estuviera muerto, no lo está – susurró Elena para que Laura no lo oyera.

No hablaba así, Elena... sólo quiero lo mejor para todos – se explicó Miranda.

Lo mejor para todos ahora mismo es que yo esté con Damon.

Durante las dos semanas siguientes, Elena estuvo la mayor parte del tiempo con Damon en el hospital, hablaba con él, le leía algún libro o alguna revista, le afeitaba y le peinaba... mientras Miranda se ocupaba de Laura todo el tiempo en que la pequeña no estaba en la guardería del hospital.

Al ver que Elena no tenía leche para alimentar a su hija, después de todo por lo que había pasado, la pequeña comía de biberones, e iba creciendo y aumentando de peso normalmente, era una niña sana y muy buena, apenas daba ruidos, se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo comiendo.

Era la princesita de todo el hospital, las enfermeras se morían por quedarse con ella en la guardería, era un bebé precioso, aunque Elena aún no le había hecho mucho caso, preocupada por su marido como estaba.

Una mañana Elena salió del portal llevando el carrito del bebé y no se esperaba por nada del mundo encontrarse llamando al porterillo a quien se encontró frente a ella.

¿Stefan? – preguntó Elena asombrada.

Stefan se quitó las gafas de sol y la saludó sonriente.

Hola Elena – dijo.

¿Hola Elena? No sé qué cojones haces aquí, Stefan, pero vete por donde has venido – le respondió ella cortante.

Caroline me contó lo de Damon... – explicó él.

¿Y has venido a ver si se ha muerto? – le gritó.

No, Elena, he venido porque soy tu amigo – dijo Stefan.

¿Amigo? ¿Mi amigo? ¿Tienes la cara dura de venir y encima decirme eso? – Elena se indignó y no esperó respuesta, empezó a mover el carrito para andar.

¿Es esta tu niña? – preguntó Stefan parando el carrito.

Stefan, ni la mires. Lárgate, ¿me oyes? Lárgate o le digo al portero que me estás molestando – le amenazó.

Elena, sólo quería ver si necesitabas algo, yo... siento como me comporté, sé que hice mal, pero lo que hice lo hice porque te quiero – dijo Stefan aún con su mano en el manillar del carrito.

¿Me quieres? No me hagas reír – dijo ella con asco.

¿No vas a poder perdonarme nunca? – preguntó Stefan.

Stefan, puede que en mi lecho de muerte si quiero acabar en paz... – se detuvo por un momento como si pensara – No, ni entonces... jamás voy a perdonarte, jamás, prefiero morirme e ir al infierno por no perdonarte. ¿Puedes desaparecer de mi vista? – dijo y empujó el carrito para seguir andando. – Y no me pidas tus cosas, las tiré a la basura donde deberías estar tú – añadió mirándole con odio y siguió andando.

Elena se separaba de Stefan furiosa.

Tenía tanta rabia dentro que no sabía si echarse a llorar o romper algo en pedazos. ¿Cómo era capaz de presentarse ante ella como si tal cosa? ¿Cómo había podido estar tanto tiempo engañada con él? ¿Cómo era posible que Caroline le hubiera contado lo de Damon precisamente a él?

Caroline también la había decepcionado. No era para nada su amiga.

Ya más calmada Elena dejó a Laura en la guardería del hospital y fue a la habitación de Damon.

Se detuvo un tiempo en los baños para retocarse el maquillaje por si se notaba que había estado llorando, puede que Damon no la viera, pero para ella era importante estar lo mejor posible para él.

En la puerta de la habitación de Damon se encontró con Caroline.

¿Hoy es el día de los encuentros desagradables? – le preguntó entre dientes.

¿Cómo? – preguntó la rubia sin saber.

¿Sabes quién ha tenido la desvergüenza de presentarse en mi casa? – le preguntó enfadada – ¡Stefan!

Stefan... yo... – Caroline sabía a lo que su amiga se refería.

Sí, tú. Te agradecería que no hables de mi vida con nadie, y menos con él. ¿Cómo has podido?

Tú no lo entiendes... Stefan y yo...

¡¿Stefan y tú?! – ahora Elena estaba no sólo enfadada sino desconcertada – Mira, es que no quiero ni saberlo, ya le he dicho a él que no quiero verlo, y a partir de ahora si me cruzo por aquí contigo me cambiaré de lado para no verte, espero que hagas lo mismo.

Elena acabó su frase y entró en la habitación de Damon apoyándose en la puerta cerrada para respirar hondo.

En su cama Damon seguía sin cambios, ya no tenía puesta más que una vía, seguía dormido plácidamente. Las gráficas indicaban que toda actividad era normal, pero no despertaba. Habían pasado más de dos semanas y Damon no despertaba.

Elena no quería tener malos pensamientos, no quería hundirse y perder las esperanzas, pero estaba empezando a desfallecer, estaba empezando a desesperar... ¿y si nunca despertaba? ¿Y si ella y Laura le habían perdido para siempre? ¿Cuánto tiempo más podría esperar?

Elena suspiró y sacó el libro que llevaba en el bolso y comenzó a leer en voz alta como otros días.

Llevaba leyendo veinte minutos cuando comenzó a llorar sin control.

Damon – le dijo acercándose – Ya está bien, ¿me oyes? Ya no puedes seguir así, tienes que despertarte – le zarandeó.

Damon no se movía, no emitía ninguna respuesta.

Damon, por favor, te lo suplico, despierta... – comenzó a llorar sobre su regazo – He perdido tanto el tiempo sintiéndome culpable, he perdido tanto el tiempo... y tú tenías razón, siempre has tenido razón... ahora que lo sé no puedes dejarme, no puedes dejarme y que no compense todo lo que te he hecho, todo en lo que me he equivocado...

Elena lloraba echada sobre el regazo de Damon.

Te necesito, Damon. Me consume la pena y la soledad sin ti, yo te necesito, y Laura nos necesita a los dos, no puedes seguir aquí, por favor...

Elena miró a su marido y él seguía dormido, miró las gráficas y no había cambios en su ritmo cardíaco, nada.

Se subió a la cama y se acostó junto a él, apoyando su cara en su pecho, y con lágrimas en los ojos se venció por el cansancio. Se durmió.

Un rato después Damon comenzó a despertar, al abrir los ojos todo lo que vio era un techo blanco y una fuerte luz sobre él. No recordaba mucho, pero las imágenes acudieron a él como una cascada, el parto, Laura, su dolor en el pecho... Notó un peso en el pecho, y reconoció el familiar aroma de Elena, movió los ojos buscándola, vio que dormía apoyada en él. Sonrió.

Con algo de trabajo consiguió mover su mano en la que no tenía puesto el suero y acariciar el pelo de Elena, ella no se despertó. Damon sonrió de nuevo.

Eh – susurró – Eh dormilona, esta cama es muy pequeña para dos – dijo en voz bajita y apartó la mano pues le cansaba estar acariciándola.

Elena abrió los ojos de golpe al creer oír la voz de Damon, se fue incorporando poco a poco, y al encontrarse con los ojos azules de Damon frente a los suyos el corazón le dio un vuelco.

Damon – susurró y lo abrazó con fuerza.


	18. Chapter 18

Auch - se quejó Damon ante el abrazo de Elena pero sin dejar de sonreír.

Oh, perdona, perdona - se levantó ella rápidamente al darse cuenta de que podía hacerle daño ya que aún estaba convaleciente.

¿Qué tal estás? ¿Y Laura? – preguntó Damon antes de que ella pudiera decir nada más. Elena se sentó en la cama y un nudo se hizo en su garganta y las lágrimas empezaron a brotarle de los ojos, tomó la mano de Damon y no podía hablar.

¿Va todo bien, Elena? – preguntó Damon empezando a preocuparse. Ella asintió apretando aún más su mano y trató de hablar.

Sí – dijo como pudo – es sólo... cómo eres tú... – tragó para intentar aliviar su nudo en la garganta – acabas de despertar de un coma y me preguntas cómo estoy, cómo está Laura... – sonrió Elena y Damon la correspondió - ¿No quieres saber cómo estás tú? – le preguntó.

Yo ya veo que estoy vivo – dijo Damon acercando una mano a enjugar una de las lágrimas que caían por los ojos de Elena – Ahora te pregunto por lo que más me importa – sonrió.

Te he echado mucho de menos – dijo Elena y volvió a abrazarlo consiguiendo una nueva queja de dolor por parte de Damon y apartándose inmediatamente por ello.

Déjame revisar esto – dijo Elena y apartó la sábana para ver las heridas de Damon y los drenajes.

Está bien, ¿cómo estoy? – preguntó Damon al ver que Elena fruncía el cejo.

Si no te hubieras empeñado en no ir al médico, o quizá si no hubiéramos... ya sabes...

Elena, si me hubiera muerto después de pasar una noche contigo habría valido la pena – dijo él con una amplia sonrisa.

No digas eso, no hables así. Tenemos a Laura ahora, no puedes pensar en dejar a Laura – dijo ella.

No quería decir eso – dijo Damon con gesto serio - ¿Cómo puedes pensar que quiero dejar a Laura? Sólo trataba de... bah, olvídalo – dijo y apartó la vista de ella con gesto enfadado.

Elena no supo qué decir. Estaba claro que últimamente debía de andar de puntillas junto a Damon, puesto que cualquier cosa que le dijera le hacía enfadar. Miró el gráfico que estaba junto a la cama para dejarle unos momentos en que pudiera calmarse y se le pasara el enfado.

Luego le contaría qué le había ocurrido y empezarían a pensar en cuándo podría volver a casa.

Damon ya estaba ahí, pero seguía echándolo de menos... seguía extrañándolo terriblemente, como cuando no estaba con ella.

_En el pasado..._

_Elena llegó del trabajo algo más cansada de lo habitual. Últimamente tenía demasiado sueño, igual que el apetito le había aumentado, todo debido al embarazo. Era normal tener esos trastornos de sueño o de alimentación en el primer trimestre. Al menos las nauseas sólo eran matutinas y no durante todo el día._

_La casa estaba sola y a oscuras. Se apoyó por un momento contra la puerta y sintió que se le echaba encima la soledad de sus noches y se le hacían completamente cuesta arriba sus días sin Damon._

_Se cambió de ropa y se preparó un sándwich, sentarse en la isla de la cocina sola no le apetecía nada ese día, así que se lo llevó al sillón y sacó un de los que tenían personales sin ver cual era y lo puso para verlo._

_En el vídeo ella grababa a Damon mientras estaba leyendo en su iPad sentado en la cama, llevaba puesta una camiseta gris claro y unos boxers negros, sus fuertes piernas estaban cruzadas relajadamente mientras miraba la pantalla con actitud concentrada. Al poco Damon se daba cuenta de que Elena le estaba grabando y la sonreía._

_Anda ven – dijo el Damon del vídeo extendiendo la mano._

_Elena puso la imagen en pause y se acercó a la pantalla para poner su mano junto a la de Damon._

_Te echo de menos – le dijo al Damon de la pantalla – Ojalá estuvieras aquí, ojalá estuvieras conmigo... si yo no hubiera..._

_En ese momento sonó la puerta de la casa. Elena miró a la pantalla pensando en si sería el propio Damon el que estaba llamando, y con esa pequeña ilusión fue a abrir la puerta._

_Al abrir se encontró con un sonriente Stefan que le mostraba una bolsa de papel._

_¡He traído cena! – dijo antes de que ella le saludara._

_Hola Stefan – respondió Elena con palpable decepción._

_¿Te pasa algo? – preguntó el._

_No, sólo estoy algo cansada, ya estaba cenando un sándwich – dijo ella pasando hacia el salón para que él la siguiera._

_¿Qué hacías? – preguntó Stefan quitándose la chaqueta – Ah, ya veo – dijo al ver la imagen de Damon en la pantalla. Elena le dio al pause._

_Sólo estaba... –_

_Torturándote – dijo Stefan acercándose a ella- ¿No ves que no te quiere? ¿No ves que no le importas nada?_

_Gracias, así me animas mucho – dijo Elena molesta._

_Lo siento, sólo quería que vieras las cosas como son, que no te engañes ni te hagas daño – dijo acercándose más y abrazándola._

_Lo sé... es sólo... que le echo de menos._

_Bueno, ya estoy yo aquí, ¿quieres que veamos una película o quieres cenar y que charlemos en la cama como otros días? – preguntó mientras le acariciaba el pelo._

_Elena asintió sin responder dejándose abrazar por Stefan, pero pensando que el que él estuviera ahí no la consolaba nada, no la consolaba nada en absoluto..._

En el presente...

Caroline entró en el asiento del copiloto del coche y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Eh, con cuidado – la regañó Stefan y ella le atravesó con la mirada.

¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó al ver la cara de enfado y los malos modos que se traía.

Dímelo tú, sabes perfectamente qué me pasa – le espetó cruzando los brazos.

No sé de qué hablas – dijo Stefan apoyando un brazo en el volante.

Caroline señaló una pulsera de cuero que él llevaba puesta en su muñeca y que sabía que Elena le había regalado hacía ya muchos años.

Ah... Elena... – dijo Stefan mirando la pulsera.

Sí, Elena, ¿no tienes nada que decirme? ¿Nada que contarme? Si te conté que Damon estaba en coma no fue para que te presentaras en su casa, ¿qué hacías allí de todas formas?

Pues yo...

¡Ni me respondas! – le cortó - ¿Esto qué es? ¿Soy como un segundo plato? ¿Lo más cercano a Elena que has podido conseguir? Porque ya te digo que si es eso no es que esté especialmente cerca de Elena ahora – dijo Caroline.

Sabes que no es eso – dijo Stefan intentando acariciarla.

¿Lo se? – preguntó ella quitando la mano – Además, que sepas que Damon ha despertado del coma, no se hablaba de otra cosa hoy en el hospital, el muy hijo de perra ha despertado y está estupendamente.

No sé por qué le tienes tanta manía ¿no querías que se recuperara? – preguntó Stefan atónito.

No, no y no. ¿Qué tiene Elena que le tiene que salir todo siempre tan bien? ¿Y esa niña odiosa? Todo el hospital está que babea por ella, porque es la hija de Elena, la nieta de Miranda... que si es preciosa, que si se parece al padre que si la nariz de la madre... ¿Sabes todo lo que tengo que escuchar? Que echamos de menos a Elena, que cuando va a volver a ejercer, que pobre Elena, cómo cuida de su marido, que se deben de querer mucho... ¡Y una mierda!

¡Caroline! – Stefan seguía atónito ante todo lo que estaba soltando su chica casi sin respirar y mirando sin ver por el cristal del parabrisas.

Es cierto, y estoy tan harta de ellos y de sus estúpidas vidas. ¿Qué hacías yendo a ver a Elena? Contéstame.

¿Ahora sí quieres saberlo? – sonrió Stefan.

Stefan, no me... – Caroline no pudo continuar porque tuvo la boca de Stefan sobre la suya y al principio protestó un poco pero después se dejó llevar y le correspondió el beso pasando sus manos por el cuello de Stefan para agarrar su pelo.

Elena se va a acordar de mí... – soltó Caroline tras dejar de besar a Stefan.

¿Qué ganas con eso? – preguntó él.

Sentirme mejor, nadie me habla ni me desprecia así, ni siquiera la princesita Elena. Que no me cruce por su lado dice...

Me estás empezando a dar miedo – sonrió Stefan.

Todos piensan que soy tonta, Damon cree que puede usarme y dejarme tirada como a una colilla ¿y Elena cree que puede tratarme igual?

¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Borrarles del Facebook? - se burló Stefan.

Ya te contaré lo que pienso hacer... tengo un secreto, un secreto que Elena se arrepentirá de haberme contado por el resto de su vida...

Elena entró a la habitación de Damon llevando a Laura en brazos, Damon se incorporó como pudo sonriente.

Mi niña – susurró cuando Elena se la acercó.

Miranda entró tras ella como un par de minutos más tarde y se acercó a abrazar a Damon por encima de los hombros besándole en la cabeza como haría con un hijo.

No vuelvas a darme un susto como este, ¿me oyes? ¡Nunca!

Si me gritas en el oído te oigo estupendamente – protestó Damon.

Oh, el mismo de siempre – sonrió Miranda apartándose.

Estoy bien, estoy bien – dijo Damon sonriéndole – Dámela – pidió a Elena y ella le tendió a su hija.

Mi princesita, ¿sigue teniendo los ojos azules? – preguntó mirando a Elena ya que la pequeña tenía los ojos cerrados al estar dormida.

Sí, preciosos – dijo Elena sentándose en la cama junto a él.

Pasaron dos semanas y Damon estuvo lo bastante bien como para irse a casa. El hecho de que Elena fuera médico y pudiera tenerlo vigilado de cerca ayudó bastante. Miranda no pudo no recomendar que continuara con recuperación domiciliaria, deseaba con todas sus ganas que su hija y Damon comenzaran a tener una vida normal lo antes posible, y más aún que Laura estuviera con ellos todo el tiempo.

Damon se recostó en el asiento del copiloto y al oír una canción que le gustaba le dio volumen y comenzó a tararear el estribillo. ( watch?v=FKi125iqnFg)

_Tonight will be the night__  
__That I will fall for you over again _

Estás muy animado – le sonrió Elena al oírle cantar.

Damon le sonrió de vuelta y mirándola a los ojos siguió cantando.

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find__  
__You're impossible to find._

Me encanta verte así – sonrió Elena arrancando el coche.

Estoy deseando volver a dormir en mi cama, claro que estoy animado – dijo Damon.

Elena se quedó un momento mirando hacia el frente sin mover el coche y sin decir una palabra. ¿Dormir en su cama? ¿Qué querría decir Damon con aquello? ¿Se refería a dormir con ella? ¿A dormir en el cuarto de invitados?

¿Por qué no habían hablado de todas aquellas cosas? Ahora todo era más complicado...

Damon notó su duda.

Me refería al cuarto de invitados – dijo como restándole importancia.

¿Es eso lo que quieres? – preguntó Elena girándose a él y parando el contacto.

No, pero si tú así estás más cómoda...

Yo quiero que estés conmigo – respondió ella tomando su mano.

Entonces no hay más que hablar, vamos a casa – dijo Damon apretando su mano y haciéndole un gesto como para que condujera se volvió a recostar en el asiento del copiloto.

En casa Miranda los esperaba con el Laura en brazos, Damon y Elena entraron y se fueron derechos a ella.

Bienvenidos – dijo Miranda acercándose a dar un beso en la mejilla a su yerno. Elena se acercó a tomar a Laura de los brazos de su madre.

¿Quieres que vayamos a ver el cuarto de Laura? – le preguntó Elena a Damon acercándose a él.

Claro – sonrió Damon.

Laura aún no lo ha visto, no quería que lo viera sin ti – sonrió Elena y Damon la sonrió de vuelta.

Los tres fueron al cuarto de Laura y entraron juntos como una familia, Elena llevaba a Laura en brazos y Damon estaba junto a ellas, aún andaba con algo de dificultad, pero sonreía ampliamente.

Poneos juntos, os voy a hacer una foto – dijo Miranda desde la puerta de la habitación.

Damon miró a Elena, el amor reflejado en sus ojos, la tomó por la cintura, Elena le devolvió la mirada cargada con el mismo amor, ese fue justo el momento que Miranda escogió para tomar la foto. Los tres juntos, felices.

Al anochecer, Damon estaba sentado en la cama con el ordenador sobre sus rodillas.

Damon acarició la foto en su portátil y abrió el Word para comenzar a escribir.

Llevaba ya bastante tiempo pensando en aquello, desde antes incluso que pasara el accidente.

Su libro había sido un mensaje que él quería dar a Elena, ahora ni siquiera estaba seguro de que ella lo hubiera recibido, quizá iba siendo hora de volver a hablar con ella de el tema, de contarle lo que aquello significó, de decirle lo que había querido decirle, pero que no le había podido decir al estar demasiado enfadado para ello.

Aún seguía enfadado y dolido, pero lo estaba intentando, estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas perdonar a Elena y volver a recuperar lo que tenían.

Elena entró un gran rato después con Laura en brazos y la dejó en la minicuna que tenían en la habitación.

¿Ha cenado ya? – sonrió Damon apartando el portátil a un lado.

Sí, toma los biberones muy bien – dijo Elena sentándose en la cama junto a él – Mañana si no estás muy cansado podrías probar – le sonrió.

Claro – sonrió Damon.

Es una pena que no haya podido darle el pecho, pero al menos así también podemos compartir eso – sonrió Elena sin mirarle con algo de pena.

Siento que no hayas podido darle el pecho – se disculpó Damon, sabiendo que en parte era debido al stress por el accidente de moto y todo lo que vino después.

No te preocupes, no es culpa tuya, son accidentes, cosas que pasan – dijo Elena poniendo una mano sobre el muslo de Damon sonriente. Damon miró esa mano con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

¿Puedo grabar lo que acabas de decir? – dijo Damon tomando su móvil y apuntando con él a Elena.

Tonto – se rio ella acostándose junto a él.

Damon tomó el portátil y volvió a colocarlo sobre sus piernas.

Yo... quiero que leas algo – le dijo un poco nervioso.

¿En serio? – preguntó Elena incorporándose.

Sí... llevo mucho tiempo queriendo escribirlo, quiero que seas la primera en leerlo – sonrió y le tendió el portátil.

Elena vio que al principio en negrita estaba escrito "Te Perdono – Parte II – Capítulo I ".

Miró a Damon sorprendida, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

Damon... tu libro... es una segunda parte – dijo Elena mirándole.

Sí, quiero que lo leas – sonrió él dándole ánimos.

Elena comenzó su lectura...

"Laura estaba en la oscura habitación esperando que alguien fuera a recogerla. No había podido despedirse de Alex, no había podido decirle ni un adiós a su cuerpo, ni un último beso a sus labios.

Ahora sabía que había perdido el tempo siendo egoísta, siendo estúpida, si sólo se hubiera dejado llevar por sus sentimientos... si sólo hubiera admitido que estaba enamorada de Alex y se hubiera permitido cambiar por él, ser otra persona... ser feliz a su lado...

Los goznes de la pesada puerta sonaron y uno de los guardas entró en la habitación.

Su abogado ha venido a verla, señorita Mauers, o señora Lyon, como prefiera – dijo el guarda.

Señora Lyon, por favor – dijo Laura – Aunque ahora sea viuda – añadió en un susurro.

No es usted viuda, señora Lyon – dijo su abogado sentándose frente a ella.

¿Cómo? ¿Qué está diciendo? Yo misma vi cómo mi esposo se disparaba a sí mismo un par de minutos antes de que la policía irrumpiera en mi casa – gritó incrédula levantándose de su silla y golpeando la mesa.

Sí, pero no ha muerto, su esposo está gravemente herido, pero no ha muerto. Aunque su familia, que son quienes la han denunciado por estafa y robo, no permitirán que vaya a verle.

Está vivo – susurró volviéndose a sentar. - Está vivo... vivo... está vivo... – repetía mientras que su abogado le preguntaba si se encontraba bien o si tan siquiera le oía."

Elena terminó de leer y miró a Damon.

Yo... no lo entiendo... – le dijo - ¿No está muerto? – preguntó.

No – respondió Damon sonriente.

Pero, ¿por qué lo mataste, Damon? ¿Fue por lo que yo te hice? ¿Por lo de qué te engañara con Stefan? Dijiste "No es suficiente" y Alex se disparó en el corazón.

Es lo que tú hiciste conmigo Elena, yo creía que la vida ya no era suficiente, que aunque pudiera perdonarte por dejarme e irte, que pudiera perdonarte por haberme engañado, ya jamás sería suficiente, porque para qué quiero una vida si la tengo que vivir sin ti, o ahora sin Laura.

Elena dejó el portátil a un lado y se abrazó a su marido.

Mi vida tampoco era nada sin ti... un día, cuando no duela, te hablaré de los días en que no estabas, quiero que comprendas, que sepas todo lo que ha pasado, que sepas porqué actué del modo en que actué, y así quizá puedas perdonarme algún día – dijo Elena con su cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Damon.

Los dos estuvieron un rato en silencio.

Pero le has revivido... has hecho que Alex resucitara, ¿crees ya que hay esperanza para ellos? ¿Qué la hay para nosotros? – preguntó Elena sin apartarse de él. Damon la movió un poco para que lo mirara y la sujetó copando la cara de Elena con sus manos.

Mi niña, mira dónde estábamos hace dos meses, y dónde estamos ahora, nos... –

El sonido de un mensaje en el móvil de Elena les hizo escapar de ese pequeño momento de magia y mirar el móvil.

El mensaje era de Ric, Elena desbloqueó la pantalla para leerlo.

****Elena, urgente, tenemos que hablar. Ni te imaginas quien ha escrito una carta a la redacción preguntando por Damon****

Elena miró a su marido que la miraba sin saber quién era ni qué decía.

¿Quién te manda un mensaje a estas horas? – le preguntó extrañado.

Nadie, es propaganda. Voy a ver a Laura – dijo y se levantó de la cama para acercarse a tapar al bebé.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19 – Dímelo tú ¿qué hago?**

Pasaron unos pocos días hasta que Damon estuvo lo bastante recuperado para quedarse sólo en casa y Elena fue a ver a Alaric a su oficina, para que le contara aquello sobre lo que le había mandado un mensaje y que ella le pidió que esperara a ver con ella en persona.

Hola Ric - saludó Elena con un beso en la mejilla al llegar a la oficina del ahora representante literario de su marido.

Hola Elena, ¿me dejas que coja a mi ahijada? Qué cosa más bonita - dijo inclinándose sobre el carrito y dándole un beso.

Dime Ric, que es eso que me dijiste el otro día, quién ha preguntado por Damon - dijo Elena sentándose en la mesa del despacho de Ric.

Está sobre la mesa - dijo Ric sin dejar de hacer caras y tonterías al bebé.

Elena tomó el sobre entre sus manos se imaginó a aquella mujer escribiendo la carta, era una mujer a la que no podría olvidar en la vida.

¿Cómo se atreve? - dijo arrugando el sobre y Ric se acercó a ella con gesto preocupado.

¿Qué pasa, Elena? - le preguntó sentándose en una silla junto a ella,

Dice que se alegra del éxito de su hijo, que quiere volver a verlo, hablar con él...

Ya, yo leo la mayoría de las cartas - explicó Ric - ¿Qué hacemos?

Nada, lo que yo hice cuando tuvo la poca vergüenza de presentarse en mi boda - le dijo Elena.

¿En tu boda? - exclamó Ric mucho más asombrado.

_En el pasado..._

_Elena estaba muy nerviosa, necesitaba un poco de aire por lo que bajó al jardín trasero. Allí oyó unas voces discutiendo que llegaban de más atrás y se acercó a ver de quien se trataba._

_Es MI HIJO - decía la mujer vestida de negro - Por supuesto que puedo estar aquí - _

_No, no es tu hijo, lo dejó de ser en el momento en que cerraste la puerta de casa con él dentro y no volviste, por favor, márchate Anna, no le hagas esto, no le arruines este día - pidió Giusseppe._

_No quiero arruinarle el día, sólo compartirlo con él - pidió Anna._

_Márchese - dijo Elena saliendo de donde estaba escondida._

_Elena - se sorprendió el padre del novio al verla así vestida allí delante de ellos._

_Márchese, Damon no la quiere aquí, Giusseppe no la quiere aquí, nadie a quiere aquí. Ya no es su sitio - dijo Elena acercándose a agarrar a su suegro del brazo, el padre de Damon sufría un poco del corazón y le daba miedo que aquello le hiciera mal._

_Creo adivinar por la ropa que ¿eres mi nuera? - sonrió la mujer._

_Yo no soy nada suyo - dijo Elena con odio._

_Me iré, pero ¿le diréis a Damon que he venido? Hay cosas que quiero hablar con él, cosas que quiero contarle, tal vez éste no sea el mejor día, pero me gustaría recuperar el tiempo con mi hijo- pidió con cara de pena._

_Nunca - dijo Elena._

_Algún día querida niña te equivocarás, y querrás rectificar, y espero de verdad que no encuentres a alguien como tú para perdonarte. - dijo la mujer y se dio la vuelta para salir del jardín._

_Giusseppe y Elena se quedaron observando en silencio cómo Anna se montaba en su coche y se iba de allí, sólo en ese instante se relajaron un poco._

_Gracias Elena – le dijo el hombre sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo y limpiándose un poco el sudor de la frente._

_¿Estás bien? – preguntó Elena pues se preocupaba por la delicada salud de su suegro._

_Sí, esa mujer... no sé cómo tiene la poca vergüenza de presentarse aquí, ¡en su boda! Si no ha preguntado por él en años, si se largó por la puerta y no nos dijo ni adiós, ni siquiera se llevó sus cosas. ¿Sabes que puse una denuncia a la policía?_

_Giusseppe, cálmate, esto no te hace bien – le pidió Elena preocupada._

_Giusseppe la miró dándose cuenta de que estaba empezando a perder la compostura, verla mirada preocupada que la joven le dedicaba le calmó un poco._

_Estoy bien, no te preocupes – sonrió a duras penas – es sólo que se me han revuelto cosas que tenía escondidas, cuando la he visto... pensé que estaba delante de un fantasma. No podemos decirle nada a Damon, él lo pasó muy mal, no quiero que Anna vuelva a su vida y lo destroce de nuevo. No ahora que es feliz contigo – sonrió ahora más ampliamente._

_Yo tampoco quiero que sufra, por supuesto que no le diremos nada – dijo Elena ayudando a Giusseppe a ir a dentro junto a ella._

En el presente...

Ric dejó a Laura en el carrito y se giró a Elena.

No me siento cómodo ocultándole cosas, Elena. Es mi mejor amigo – dijo Ric.

Si no pensaras que debías ocultárselo no me habrías llamado a mí en vez de a él – dijo Elena adivinando lo que Ric estaba pensando.

No, no te he llamado a ti para ocultárselo, Elena, sino para que entre los dos decidamos cual es la mejor forma de contárselo - protestó Ric sentándose en la esquina de la mesa más cercana a la silla de Elena.

Te digo que lo mejor para Damon es no saber que esa mujer quiere volver a entrar en su vida, su padre pensaba lo mismo, y creo que si alguien la conoce es él, no nosotros, y creo que Giusseppe jamás pensaría en algo malo para su hijo – argumentó Elena.

Pero se puede equivocar... ¿no crees que Damon ya es mayorcito y merece tener la oportunidad de decidir? – preguntó Ric empezando a arrepentirse de haberle pedido ayuda a Elena.

Ahora mismo ha pasado por mucho, no creo que sea lo que más le conviene – dijo Elena levantándose a acercarse a ver a Laura.

Elena, siento decirte esto pero voy a darte un mes, si en un mes no le has contado a Damon sobre su madre lo haré yo – dijo Ric acercándose a ella serio – Siento que sea así, pero me parece lo justo para Damon.

Te equivocas, pero si no me dejas otra opción... – Elena recogió sus cosas y se encaminó hacia la puerta – Ric, no es lo mejor para él, de verdad – dijo con un último intento.

Lo que no es lo mejor para él son las mentiras, créeme, Elena, habla con él, cuéntale todo. ¿Cuánto más crees que vas a poder ocultarle que ella quiere contactar con él? ¿Y si se nos adelanta y va a buscarle a algún sitio o propicia un encuentro antes de que le digamos nada? ¿Cómo crees que se sentirá si ve que le hemos mentido?

Elena entonces se dio cuenta, no lo había visto claro hasta entonces. Damon perdería toda la confianza en ella que tanto le estaba costando recuperar. Damon... lo perdería, esta vez sí que lo perdería para siempre.

Ric vio cómo Elena se ponía blanca como la pared y se acercó a ella.

¿Estás bien? – le preguntó sujetándola por el hombro.

Oh, Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué he hecho? – dijo sin mirar a Ric, aferrándose al manillar del carrito.

¿Qué te pasa Elena? – le preguntó ahora más preocupado por su expresión.

¿Cómo he podido meter tanto la pata? ¿Cómo he podido mentir a Damon de nuevo, ocultarle cosas? ¿Es que no he aprendido nada?

Elena – dijo Ric agarrándola por el brazo – No pienses eso, lo importante es que aún podemos hablar con él y contarle todo, puede que se enfade algo, pero se lo explicaremos entre los dos si quieres, ¿de acuerdo? – le sonrió con amabilidad.

Gracias – le sonrió Elena de vuelta – Pero esto es algo que he de hacer yo, gracias Ric por abrirme los ojos – le dijo apoyando una mano en el brazo del hombro.

Damon había bajado a comprarse unos donuts para desayunar, tenía antojo. No salía mucho pues aún estaba convaleciente, pero pensó que no era mala idea bajar a la pastelería de al lado, además Elena había salido y no sabía cuánto tardaría.

Al volver a casa vio que había correo así que lo sacó. De entre los sobres de facturas cayó uno azul, a su nombre.

No estaba cerrado del todo y no tenía dirección ni sello, sólo su nombre con letra manuscrita.

Damon subió a casa y se sentó en el sillón del salón, abrió el resto de cartas. Una de ellas era de una famosa librería que le invitaba a una firma de libros, aquello le hizo mucha ilusión.

En ese momento Elena entró en casa junto con Laura. Damon se olvidó del resto de sobres y se levantó a recibir a su mujer e hija.

Hola – saludó dando un beso en los labios a Elena.

Hola – saludó ella algo tensa, esperando que no se le notara por todo lo que había pasado aquella mañana.

¿Se ha dormido? – preguntó Damon echándose sobre el capazo para ver a su hija.

Sí, el paseo le ha sentado muy bien – sonrió Elena yendo a la cocina a servirse un vaso de agua.

Voy a dejarla en la cuna- ofreció Damon.

¿Estás seguro? – preguntó Elena pues aún andaba convaleciente.

Estoy bien, Elena, además sólo pesa unos pocos kilos – sonrió – No es cómo si te cogiera y te llevara a la cama a ti – le guiñó cogiendo a la pequeña en brazos.

Elena sonrió ante su ocurrencia y se sentó en el sillón, ahí estaba el correo que Damon había dejado sin abrir sobre la mesa, y le llamó la atención el sobre azul con el nombre de Damon en letra manuscrita. Lo abrió.

Dentro había una nota escrita a mano también.

"Pregunta a tu mujer a quién echó de vuestra boda ¿cuantas mentiras tiene tu cuento de hadas?"

En ese momento el pulso de Elena se aceleró.

¿Sería coincidencia? ¿Sería que esa odiosa mujer estaba intentando arruinar su matrimonio a la vez que intentaba contactar con Damon? Pero aquella no era la letra de la carta que acababa de leer... no aquella letra... le era en cierto modo familiar... ella la conocía y no conseguía acordarse de dónde.

Pero ¿quién sabía lo que había pasado el día de su boda? Tan sólo ella, el padre y la madre de Damon y... Arrugó el papel con rabia. ¿Quién sabía aquello? Su mejor amiga, su odiosa mejor amiga hasta entonces, quien ahora parecía que se había convertido en su peor enemiga.

Elena tomó el sobre y la nota y los guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta vaquera.

¿Es la niña más bonita del mundo o crees que yo lo pienso porque soy su padre? – comentó Damon volviendo y tumbándose en el sillón reposando la cabeza en su regazo.

No me preguntes a mi, yo soy su madre – sonrió Elena acariciándole los cabellos ante su comentario.

Damon tomó una de las manos de Elena y se la llevó a los labios para besarla.

Te quiero mucho – le dijo susurrando aquellas palabras en su piel, la piel de Elena se erizó ante el contacto de su aliento.

¿Sabes? ¡Me han invitado a una firma de libros el viernes! – dijo levantándose del sillón animado – Mira – dijo tomando la carta de la mesa y tendiéndosela a Elena.

Damon observó durante unos segundos la mesa, el sobre que había visto antes, el que estaba dirigido a su nombre sin sello y sin cerrar no estaba ahí. ¿Lo habría cogido Elena? Y si así era, ¿para qué? ¿Por qué?

Es fantástico, Damon – dijo Elena terminando de leer la carta.

¿Verdad? – dijo Damon con otro tono de voz, un tono de voz en el que había cierta duda un halo de desconfianza. ¿Qué le pasaba a Elena? – Voy a ver si hay algo más interesante en el correo – dijo disimuladamente, observándola por el rabillo del ojo mientras rebuscaba entre las facturas. La veía nerviosa y aquello le preocupó, ¿qué demonios había en el sobre?

Voy a quitarme la chaqueta y los zapatos – dijo Elena levantándose.

Bien – dijo Damon abriendo uno de los sobres.

Elena fue a su habitación y miró hacia la puerta antes de sacar el sobre azul de la chaqueta. Volvió a abrir la carta y se fijó mejor en la letra, ya estaba casi segura de que era la letra de Caroline, se sentó en la cama con ganas de llorar, ¿cómo había podido Caroline convertirse en alguien así? ¿Cómo habían llegado a eso? Era una pena haber perdido a Caroline, se sintió estúpida por haber confiado alguna vez en ella, por haberla querido como a una hermana. Caroline era basura, Stefan y ella se merecían el uno al otro... ojalá y fueran increíblemente desgraciados, se lo merecían.

Voy a salir un momento a comprar – dijo pasando junto a Damon que aún estaba en el salón.

Vale – le dijo él.

Sólo será un momento – le dijo cogiendo el bolso y dándole un beso en la frente salió de casa.

Damon entró en la habitación y empezó a buscar por todas partes el sobre sin hacer mucho ruido pues Laura estaba dormida en la minicuna.

Abrió los cajones de la mesilla de Elena y allí vio las cartas, aquellas cartas que eran una tentación constante para él, pero que nunca se había decidido a leer.

Buscó en los armarios y finalmente encontró el sobre en el joyero de Elena. Lo abrió sacando la nota y se sentó en la cama al leerla. ¿Por qué le hacía Elena aquello?

Elena estaba abajo hablando con Ric al móvil, le había llamado para decirle que le iba a contar a Damon toda la verdad, y que necesitaría que él estuviera al lado de su marido por si reaccionaba de mal modo. Ric le dio ánimos y la apoyó.

Cuando Elena volvió a casa Damon la esperaba sentado en uno de los taburetes de la isla de la cocina, tenía los brazos cruzados y la expresión de su rostro le recordó a Elena a la última vez que Damon la miró así, el día en que se fue de casa, aquello la aterró.

¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó ella con voz algo temblorosa.

Damon no contestó, tampoco descruzó los brazos, señaló con un gesto de la cabeza el sobre al lado suyo, la nota abierta junto a él. Elena al verlo palideció por completo. Tampoco fue capaz de decir nada.

Ahora Elena, dime ¿qué hago? ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Damon yo... – ella intentó acercarse pero él se bajó del taburete apartándose de ella.

No soy más que un hombre, Elena. Un hombre que te quiere muchísimo, pero al que tú no haces más que engañar y mentir una y otra vez... por eso te pregunto, Elena, dime ¿qué hago ahora?

Damon... – Elena intentó acercarse a él de nuevo pero él volvió a dar marcha atrás.

Damon, Damon. Lo siento, Damon, lo siento... eso es todo lo que sabes decir, pero me mientes Elena, ¡me mientes! Y me miras a la cara como si tal cosa – estaba empezando a sentir que la furia se apoderaba de él.

Iba a contártelo, iba a decirte que...

¿Qué? ¿Qué echaste a mi madre de nuestra boda?

Los ojos de Elena se abrieron como platos ante aquella frase de Damon.

Sí, ya lo sabía. Mi padre me lo contó en sus últimos días, se sentía culpable por habérmelo ocultado durante tanto tiempo, pero no mencionó nada de que tú lo supieras también. Dime Elena, ¿cuándo me lo ibas a decir? ¿En tu lecho de muerte? Porque yo ya he estado en el mío y no me lo has contado.

Damon, yo...

Lo siento – dijo Damon a la misma vez que ella, Elena se le quedó mirando destrozada – Es lo único que sabes decir, ¿no? Sólo sabes decir que lo sientes, pero no sabes decir la verdad.

Damon, escúchame – pidió ella acercándose una vez más.

¡No! – gritó Damon separándose – Escúchame tú a mi, te he hecho una pregunta, Elena. Una pregunta que no has respondido: ¿qué hago? ¿Hago como si tal cosa y sigo intentando recomponer los pedazos de lo nuestro? ¿Y cómo lo hago, Elena? Dime, ¿cómo confío en ti? ¡Dime ¿qué hago?, ¿qué hago?!

Las voces de Damon despertaron a Laura que comenzó a llorar. Los dos miraron a la vez al pasillo.

Fantástico – dijo Damon golpeando la pared con un puño – Ahora encima soy una mierda de padre.

No digas eso – le pidió Elena acercándose a él de nuevo.

Hasta que sepas qué responderme estaré en mi cuarto, se ve que no tengo otro sitio aquí – le dijo y se marchó al cuarto de invitados.

Varias horas más tarde Elena golpeaba con los nudillos la habitación donde Damon se había encerrado.

¿Puedo pasar? – le preguntó entreabriendo. Damon estaba sentado sobre la cama con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y la mirada fija en el techo, tenía la cabeza apoyada en el cabecero, suspiró cuando ella le preguntó aquello, pero no la respondió, sólo se encogió de hombros.

Elena entró en la habitación y se sentó al borde de la cama.

Damon... podrás perdonarme... eso... eso es lo que creo que deberías hacer... es mi respuesta... yo sé que soy demasiado imperfecta, pero no puedo vivir sin ti – le dijo.

Damon continuó mirando el techo, ¿qué podía hacer? La amaba con locura, él tampoco podía vivir sin ella. Se giró a contemplarla y le abrió los brazos, Elena tardó un segundo en recorrer la distancia que los separaba para unirse a él en un abrazo llorando desconsoladamente.

Elena, yo tampoco soy perfecto... yo no sé cuántas veces podré perdonarte, tienes que aprender a confiar en mi, soy tu marido, Elena, ahora tenemos una familia – le dijo mientras le acariciaba la espalda tratando de calmarla.

Tienes razón... yo te lo iba a contar todo, iba a contártelo, sólo que vi el sobre y me dio miedo, me asusté y fui a hablar con Ric.

¿Con Ric? – preguntó Damon asombrado - ¿Qué tiene que ver Ric en esto?

Elena le contó a Damon cómo había ido aquella mañana a hablar con Ric, al haber recibido en la redacción una carta de su madre, ya no le ocultó nada, le dijo con todo lujo de detalles que ella pensaba que lo mejor era que Damon no supiera de ella, pero que finalmente se lo iban a contar. Luego pasó lo del sobre, le contó sus sospechas acerca de que Caroline tuviera algo que ver, cosa que a Damon cabreó pero no le sorprendió.

No quiero saber nada de ella – dijo Damon cuando Elena hubo acabado la historia.

¿Por qué no lo piensas bien? – le preguntó Elena tomándole de la mano.

No, ya lo he pensado durante veinte años, ella se fue, se acabó, no quiero nada con ella – dijo tajante.

Como veas – le dijo Elena echándose en su regazo.

¿Ves como ha sido fácil contarme las cosas? – sonrió Damon acariciándole los cabellos.

No te merezco, Damon – susurró Elena tan bajito que Damon no la oyó.

Pasaron unos pocos días y Damon fue a la firma de libros.

Estaba lleno a reventar, las ventas se habían disparado, todo el mundo deseaba un ejemplar firmado por el atractivo autor.

Ric estaba sentado tras Damon junto a Elena y su mujer disfrutando del éxito de su amigo. Jenna estaba dando un biberón a Laura y Elena le sonreía insinuándole que el momento de tener niños se acercaba también para él.

Damon no paraba de sonreír y firmar a todo el mundo que se acercaba.

Una joven puso el libro sobre la mesa y Damon se quedó sin respiración al contemplarla. Sus cabellos eran negros como el azabache, su piel clara, blanquecina, sus ojos azules como lapislázulis, sus rosados labios le sonreían tímidamente, mostrando unos perfectos y preciosos dientes.

Laura – susurró sin aliento, a punto de perder el conocimiento.

Aquella joven era como él se había imaginado tantas y tantas veces a su hermana si ella no hubiese muerto tan pequeña, era increíblemente parecida a él, increíblemente parecida a su hermana...

¿Puedes poner para Jess? – preguntó la joven sonriendo.

Para Jess – murmuró Damon firmando mientras trataba de no perder la cabeza.

También puedes añadir: de tu hermano – dijo agachándose a susurrarle aquello al oído.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20 – La confianza se vende cara...**

Damon dejó de respirar de golpe y miró a la joven que le sonreía apoyada en la mesa e inclinada hacia él, fue como si todo el ruido cesara de golpe, como si el mundo a su alrededor desapareciera.

¿Laura? – susurró con miedo, con pánico a descubrir que aquella fuera la hermana a quien perdiera y a quien tanto llorara y todo no hubiera sido más que otra gran mentira en su vida, oía el pulso latir en sus oídos como si la cabeza le fuera a explotar. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

No, no soy Laura – respondió la muchacha sonriendo – Ya te lo he dicho, me llamo Jess, o Jessica, te diría mamá.

¿Mamá? – volvió a preguntar Damon sin aún haber recobrado del todo el sentido.

Sí, tenía muchísimas ganas de conocerte, y me he escapado a verte, cuando vi el anuncio no lo pude resistir – sonrió alegre, se veía que era joven, quizá tuviera veinte años como mucho.

Ric se acercó por atrás a Damon al ver que tardaba mucho y la cola se impacientaba.

Perdona chica, pero no lo puedes acaparar, tenemos que seguir la fila – dijo cogiendo a Jess amablemente por la espalda – Gracias por venir.

¡No!, ¡espera Ric! – gritó Damon levantándose de golpe y acompañando a la joven un poco aparte de todo el mundo. Elena al oír a su marido gritar y comportarse de ese modo miró a Ric de forma q inquisitiva, a lo que éste sólo pudo encogerse de hombros y seguir a su amigo con la mirada al igual que hizo Elena.

Damon estaba muy nervioso, tenía preguntas agolpándose en su mente, preguntas que aquellos ojos que le miraban sonriente creía que no podrían responderle.

¿Cómo sabes que somos hermanos? – le preguntó finalmente.

Nuestra madre nos lo contó hace poco, ella nos contó todo lo que os pasó, lo siento mucho de verdad, lo peor es no haberte podido conocer todos estos años...

¿Os lo contó? ¿A quién? – preguntó Damon interrumpiéndola.

A Dan y a mí – sonrió Jess, se veía que era una joven alegre y sencilla.

¿Dan? – preguntó Damon sin entender nada aún, y así como si hubiera oído su nombre un joven rubio de pelo ligeramente rizado y unos hermosos ojos azules como los de Jess se acercó al rincón donde Damon y ella hablaban.

Jess, por fin te encuentro. ¡Mamá te la va a liar cuando se... – el chico miró a Damon y se quedó pasmado - ¿Se lo has dicho? – le preguntó a Jess girándose rápidamente hacia ella.

Justo le estaba hablando de ti – sonrió ella.

El chico se giró hacia Damon con una amplia sonrisa y se abrazó a él dejándolo completamente conmocionado.

Yo soy Dan – dijo separándose – también soy tu hermano, esta loca y yo somos mellizos – dijo dándole un empujoncito a Jess.

¿Mellizos? – preguntó Damon quien ya se esperaba cualquier cosa de aquella tarde.

Sí – dijeron ambos a la vez y rompieron en una carcajada que le contagió a él, estaba realmente contento de haber descubierto a aquellos dos muchachos, aunque aún no supiera nada de ellos.

Damon, tenemos que seguir con la firma – se disculpó Ric aclarándose la garganta antes de acercarse a ellos.

Ah, sí claro – dijo Damon mirándole y mirando a sus hermanos de hito en hito sabiendo que debía irse pero no queriéndolo hacer en absoluto.

Jess sacó un bolígrafo de su bolsillo y cogió la mano de Damon con toda naturalidad.

No te preocupes, este es mi móvil. ¿Nos llamas cuando no tengas tanto lío? – sonrió escribiéndoselo a Damon en el reverso de la mano. Damon la miró y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Con desgana Damon volvió a donde estaba sentado firmando libros, Elena le miraba extrañada pero no se acercó a preguntarle.

Llevaba un rato firmando más libros cuando una nube de periodistas invadió el local de la librería.

Damon se giró a mirar a Ric y a las dos personas de la editorial que le acompañaban y estos estaban sorprendidos.

Disculpen, no está prevista ninguna rueda de prensa – intervino el relaciones públicas de la editorial.

Señor Salvatore, ¿se esperaba el éxito de su novela? – preguntó un periodista ignorando aquel comentario.

Ha sido una sorpresa – sonrió Damon respondiendo amablemente.

¿En qué se inspiró para escribir una historia de traición? ¿En su propia vida? – preguntó una mujer con una voz que a Damon le pareció algo chillona.

Los flashes no paraban de disparar.

No, desde luego - respondió Damon tranquilo.

¿No es cierto que usted tuvo un romance con su compañera de editorial y famosa escritora Katherine Pierce estando usted casado? – siguió preguntando la mujer.

No, eso no es cierto – respondió tajante.

¿No fue como resultado de una aventura de su esposa? – siguió preguntando, el resto de periodistas hizo como un corrillo alrededor de aquella mujer que parecía tener la información más jugosa.

No, ¿quién es su fuente? – preguntó Ric poniéndose junto a Damon.

Una muy fiable, ¿entonces no se inspiró en su vida, no es cierto que su mujer le estuvo engañando durante varios meses? Tenemos pruebas de la relación de ella con otro hombre, estuvieron viviendo juntos y todo.

Damon apretaba los puños tratando de no explotar.

Elena tiene problemas para respirar le pesa el pecho, es la peor de sus pesadillas hecha realidad, intenta ver tras los flashes y ve a Katherine, quien le tira un beso y se marcha.

No, no es cierto – dijo Damon conteniendo la furia.

¿Y la hija que tiene su mujer? ¿Es entonces suya? – preguntó de nuevo aquella odiosa mujer, cuya voz Damon pensaba que le amartillaba el cerebro.

Los flashes disparan una y otra vez en frente de Damon quien aprieta los puños tratando de contener la furia.

¿Es entonces su hija, señor Salvatore? - preguntó una de las voces. Damon no aguantó más y se abalanzó a por él, Ric consiguió sujetarle casi a tiempo de que no golpeara a nadie. Una de las cámaras cayó al suelo, hubo más gritos y bronca, dos empleados de la librería acompañados de personal de seguridad de la editorial rescataron a Ric y Damon del barullo y les ayudaron llegar a una habitación aislada, donde ya les esperaban Jenna y Elena junto con Laura.

Damon entró agarrado por Ric por los hombros y terriblemente enfadado.

¡Sueltame ya, Ric! – le gritó zafándose él mismo de su agarre– Tenía que haberle partido la cara a ese desgraciado – se quejó comenzando a andar por la habitación a grandes zancadas.

¿Y salir de aquí esposado? Ya bastante vamos a estar mañana en los periódicos y revistas, o puede que estemos ahora mismo en internet, puto youtube. Chris, mira a ver control de daños – dijo Ric hablando con su secretaria quien estaba en la habitación también y que cogió inmediatamente su Tablet para buscar al respecto del evento en internet.

¡Maldita sea, malditos! – murmuraba Damon ignorante de todos a su alrededor.

¿Quién habrá llamado a la prensa y les habrá dicho esas cosas? – se preguntó Ric en voz alta.

Yo la vi, ha sido Katherine, ella es quien está detrás de todo esto – dijo Elena levantándose de la silla donde se encontraba.

¿Katherine? ¿Katherine ha hecho esto? No, Elena. Tú nos has hecho esto – dijo Damon girándose hacia ella – Tú has hecho que esto pase, has dejado que todo esto llegue a nuestras vidas – Damon miró al bebé que Elena sostenía entre sus brazos y salió dando un portazo.

Fuera puso una mano en el hombro de Seth, uno de los miembros de seguridad del equipo de la editorial.

Sácame de aquí por favor – le pidió.

Seth asintió y se abrió paso por entre los periodistas escoltándolo, para cuando Ric salió Damon ya estaba a medio camino de la salida perseguido por una lluvia de flashes.

Volvió a entrar en la habitación donde Elena estaba petrificada tras lo que Damon acababa de decirle.

Elena, no se lo tomes en cuenta, estaba enfadado – le disculpó Ric.

No, tiene toda la razón – dijo Elena y se sentó abatida.

Damon iba en el asiento trasero de un taxi con una mano en la cabeza revolviéndose los cabellos. Estaba nervioso y furioso, no sabía a dónde ir, le había pedido al taxista que lo llevara a su casa, pero no estaba muy seguro de querer ir allí aún.

_En el pasado..._

_Damon estaba en el salón de casa a oscuras, sentía una mezcla de tristeza y furia. En el silencio de la noche oyó como llegaba el ascensor a su planta y oyó unas voces, se concentró en ellas y apretó los puños con rabia al oír de quienes eran: Elena y Stefan._

_No hacía falta que me acompañaras hasta aquí – sonrió Elena girándose._

_Es muy tarde, no quiero que te pase nada. ¿Estarás bien? – le preguntó Stefan haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta._

_Sí, seguro que estará dormido- dijo Elena negando._

_En ese momento como si la hubiera estado escuchando la puerta de la casa se abrió y Damon se asomó a ella._

_Buenas noches – dijo con tono calmado, pero se notaba su enfado bajo la superficie, pareciera que temblara levemente._

_Damon – se sorprendió Elena al verlo ahí, aún vestido a la hora que era._

_He oído voces, he salido a saludar. Buenas noches, Stefan – dijo sin mirar a Elena, clavando su mirada en los ojos verdes del chico._

_Buenas noches – dijo Stefan y al ver que el ascensor ya no estaba en la planta bajó directamente por las escaleras._

_Damon se apartó de la puerta para que ella pasara, Elena miró a Damon enfadada y entró a gran velocidad empujándolo levemente al pasar._

_Damon la siguió hasta la habitación donde estaba ya cambiándose de ropa._

_¿Qué, ahora encima de todo te enfadas conmigo? – le preguntó al llegar al cuarto._

_No hacía falta que fueras tan borde – dijo Elena quitándose los pendientes frente al espejo sin mirarle._

_¿No? Perdona, ¿tal vez debería haberle invitado a tomar café? No lo sé, Elena, no recuerdo ya muy bien como son las citas – respondió el irónico._

_No es una cita, Stefan es mi amigo, no sé cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir. No lo magnifiques todo – dijo Elena entrando en el baño_

_¿Un amigo? ¿Y qué soy yo entonces? Porque creo que se te ha olvidado – le gritó él siguiéndola._

_¿Olvidado? Por favor, sal del baño, quiero darme una ducha – le dijo girándose a por las toallas._

_Damon se acercó más a ella y la tomó de una muñeca._

_¿Qué está pasando, Elena? – le preguntó._

_No sé lo que dices, suéltame – le pidió ella._

_¿Qué te pasa Elena? ¿Qué está pasando? Ya nunca estás aquí, nunca estás conmigo... – Damon miró la muñeca de Elena que apretaba con fuerza y dándose cuenta de lo que hacía la soltó al instante - ¿Ya no me quieres? – le preguntó sin mirarla, mirando al suelo._

_Damon, sólo he salido a cenar... – dijo Elena poniendo una mano en su antebrazo._

_No me has respondido – murmuró Damon aún cabizbajo y salió de la habitación._

_Más tarde, cuando Elena salió de la ducha ya cambiada con su pijama, fingió estar dormido para no seguir hablando con ella._

En el presente...

Ya hemos llegado – repitió por tercera vez el taxista antes de que Damon le oyera. Miró por la puerta y vio su portal. No sabía a dónde más ir. Suspiró, sacó el dinero para pagar al conductor y se bajó del taxi.

Damon dio una vuelta a la manzana antes de subir a su casa.

Elena no podía estar engañándole con Stefan, ¿verdad? Y Laura era su hija, de aquello... estaba seguro... se... se parecía a él... o ¿había visto sólo lo que quería ver?

Laura tenía los ojos azules, sus ojos... pero ¿no tenían todos los bebés los ojos así al nacer? Había leído aquello en alguna parte... ahora no recordaba dónde...

Y si... Y si Laura no fuera... suya... Y si Elena le hubiera mentido en eso también... tal vez... tal vez ella tuvo una aventura con Stefan, tal vez en eso le mintió, quizá ella volvió a Damon arrepentida... y quizá ahora mienta a todo el mundo haciéndoles creer que Damon era el padre... porque se arrepiente de haber estado con Stefan... sino, ¿por qué iba a dejar que Stefan prácticamente viviera con ella para cuidarla mientras estuvo embarazada?

No, no podía ser verdad. Todo eran mentiras... Él sabía que Laura era su hija, lo supo desde el instante en que vio a Elena embarazada, ahí supo que el bebé era suyo, lo sintió. Aunque últimamente no era demasiado intuitivo con Elena.

Había llegado de nuevo frete a la puerta de su portal y ya estaba cansado de dar vueltas, al final la vuelta a la manzana se había convertido en un paseo que le había durado horas.

Al llegar a casa Elena estaba dándole el biberón a Laura sentada en uno de los taburetes de la isla de la cocina. Se levantó a acercarse a él.

¡Damon! – le dijo.

Damon soltó las llaves en la mesita de la entrada y levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

Ahora no – le respondió sin mirarla y pasando junto a ella.

Elena había aprendido en todo este tiempo, que debía hacer caso a Damon cuando éste le decía que no era el momento de hablar, conocía bien el temperamento de su marido y no quería que se desbordara e hiciera algo de lo que los dos después se arrepintieran.

Un rato más tarde Elena entró en la habitación a dejar a Laura ya dormida en su cuna. Damon la miró desde la cama en silencio. Ninguno dijo nada. Elena salió de la habitación poco después.

Damon contemplaba al bebé dormido en la cuna.

No, no puedo – susurró y salió de la habitación a enfrentar a Elena, quien estaba sentada en el sillón del salón con sólo una lamparita iluminándola.

Damon se tiró de rodillas delante de ella, la tomó de las manos y la miró a los ojos.

Por favor, Elena, por favor te lo pido, no me mientas, dime la verdad. ¿Laura es mi hija? – le preguntó.

¡Claro que es tu hija Damon! ¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso? – se ofendió Elena retirándole las manos.

¿Cómo puedo preguntarlo?¡¿Cómo no puedo preguntarlo?! – gritó él – Nada en mi vida es lo que pensaba, nada es verdad, nada es lo que yo creo... todos me mentís, TODOS – dijo levantándose.

Baja la voz, Damon. Vas a despertar a Laura – le pidió Elena.

Laura... ¿le pusiste ese nombre para que me sintiera unido a ella antes de nacer? ¿Para que no dudara de que es mi hija? – preguntó.

Deja de decir que no es tu hija – dijo Elena entre dientes.

Ah, es verdad, no me acordaba... eso es lo que te contó Stefan, por lo que creías que te había dejado, por eso estabas con él, ¿verdad? – preguntó aún más dolido.

NUNCA HE ESTADO CON ÉL – gritó esta vez Elena.

Baja la voz, Elena, vas a despertar a mi hija – le dijo Damon y se encerró en la habitación de invitados.

Pero esta vez Elena no lo iba a dejar pasar y fue tras él, encontrándoselo sin camiseta en la habitación.

No te atrevas a decir eso nunca más, no te atrevas a dudar de mí. He podido cometer errores, es cierto, pero nunca, nunca he dejado de quererte y jamás, repito jamás te he engañado. Nadie es nada para mí, sólo existes tú, sólo estás tú en mi corazón, Damon, no dudes eso nunca más.

Elena se quedó mirándole tratando de recuperar la respiración, Damon la miraba también, miraba la furia que vibraba en ondas desde su piel, sus ojos que le miraban fijamente, miró sus labios y se perdió en ellos, en el deseo que tenía de volverlos a besar, había pasado tanto tiempo...

Cruzó en dos zancadas la distancia que los separaba y la besó, la besó como si la vida le fuera en ello, como si aquella fuera la última vez que fueran a besarse. Elena correspondió a aquel beso sintiendo la misma necesidad de Damon, sintiendo que esa furia se transformaba en pasión, porque así era como eran ellos, pasión y llamas.

Lentamente fueron acercándose a la cama de invitados, donde cayeron sin ser del todo conscientes de mucho más que no fueran sus manos y sus besos, de sus caricias, de sus susurros.

Elena acarició la espalda de Damon mientras éste la miraba a los ojos.

Perdóname, es sólo que tengo tanto miedo a perd... – Elena le acalló con un beso, ella le comprendía, compartía el mismo miedo.

Los besos se intensificaron, las ropas fueron desapareciendo, siendo remplazadas por las caricias, los susurros y la saliva de unas lenguas que quemaban al menor roce, de unas manos que erizaban la piel por donde tocaban.

Porque cuando Elena y Damon hacían el amor, las estrellas brillaban más en el cielo, el tiempo se detenía a observarlos y la luna mostraba su sonrisa traviesa al espiarlos.

Rato después los dos estaban abrazados en mitad de la cama. Elena tenía su cabeza apoyada en su lugar favorito del mundo, entre el hombro y el cuello de Damon, un lugar que había echado muchísimo de menos.

Sé que todo esto es mi culpa, que debí haber confiado más en ti – susurró Elena mientras Damon le acariciaba la espalda y el cabello.

Hay veces que quiero explotar... pero es que hay tantas cosas que no entiendo... yo sólo quiero ser feliz... volver a lo que teníamos antes, y siento que es imposible, que por más que lo intente no lo conseguiré – susurró él con pena.

No digas eso – pidió Elena apartándose de su abrazo y tomándole de la mano.

En la mano Damon tenía apuntado un nombre y un número de teléfono.

¿Y esto? – le preguntó Elena llena de curiosidad.

Elena... no te lo vas a creer – dijo él.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21 - Porque si es real... volverá a ti**

Damon daba vueltas por la casa, todo estaba a oscuras, no conseguía encontrar a nadie, todo estaba extraña y agobiantemente silencioso. Nadie respondía sus llamadas, nadie respondía a sus gritos, sólo la más tremenda oscuridad, el más angustioso silencio...

Damon - oyó una voz que lo llamaba a lo lejos, pero no la identificaba.

Damon – volvió a oír... esa voz... ¿le recordaba a alguien? ¿Era...? ¡Elena!

Damon abrió los ojos saltando en la cama y encontró a su mujer arrodillada junto a él. Había tenido una pesadilla.

¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Elena apoyando una mano en su brazo. – Tenías una pesadilla – le dijo.

Sí... gracias – dijo Damon dando un pequeño temblor. Estaba cubierto de sudor de arriba abajo.

Voy a darme una ducha para despejarme – dijo dándole un dulce beso en los labios a su esposa y se fue al baño.

Se miró en el espejo, tenía realmente mala cara, la pesadilla le había afectado más de lo que le gustara. Pero Damon sabía que lo que había pasado realmente no era una pesadilla, eran recuerdos, recuerdos del pasado que volvían a su cabeza al haber encontrado a sus hermanos...

Damon se metió bajo el agua cálida de la ducha, pero no pudo evitar que su mente vagara.

_En el pasado..._

_Damon llegó a casa desde la cercana parada del autobús del colegio dando patadas a un balón muy sonriente. Dejó el balón en el pequeño jardín delantero y corrió a abrir la puerta para entrar en su casa. Tenía mucha hambre, se moría por merendar._

_Mamá, ya estoy aquí – dijo al entrar._

_Se quitó los zapatos en la entrada y fue corriendo a la cocina, no había nadie._

_¿Mamá? – preguntó, pero no obtuvo respuesta._

_Había un trozo de pan dejado sobre la encimera, seguramente fuera pan del día anterior, pero Damon tenía hambre así que lo cogió y subió las escaleras dándole pequeños bocados. Tal vez su madre no se encontrara bien y se hubiese echado a descansar como hacía varios días que la veía hacer._

_¿Mamá? – preguntó con miedo entrando en la habitación de sus padres, pero todo estaba a oscuras y en silencio, su madre no estaba ahí._

_¿Mamá? – volvió a preguntar una vez más y no encontró respuesta, así que se bajó de nuevo y se sentó a esperar en la escalera de la entrada, hasta que su madre apareciera._

_Pero horas más tarde su madre no había aparecido y Damon seguía sentado en la escalera cuando su padre llegó a casa del trabajo._

_¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Giusseppe al pequeño al verlo en la entrada sin zapatos y abrazado a su cuerpo._

_Mamá no está – dijo Damon mirando a su padre con pena – Tengo hambre – añadió el pequeño._

_Su padre abrió los ojos como platos y entró en casa corriendo, el chiquillo lo siguió, encontrándolo poco después arrodillado en el suelo de su habitación frente al armario abierto, en él habían desaparecido todos los vestidos y ropas de su madre._

_¿Papá? – preguntó con miedo, sin saber si entendía lo que estaba pasado, él era un niño ya algo mayor, pero había cosas que no comprendía._

En el presente...

Damon salió de su recuerdo al sentir unos brazos que le abrazaban bajo el agua de la ducha. Elena le besó en un hombro.

¿Estás bien? – le preguntó.

Ahora sí – respondió él girándose hacia ella con una gran sonrisa para abrazarla también y besarla.

¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Elena refugiándose en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro, apretándose a su cuerpo bajo el agua caliente.

Es... todo esto... me trae recuerdos – dijo Damon besando los cabellos de Elena mientras acariciaba su espalda.

¿De nosotros? – preguntó ella apartándose para mirarle a la cara preocupada.

Damon sonrió apartando un poco de pelo de su cara.

No, ya no de nosotros. Nosotros estamos bien – dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

¿Seguro? – preguntó Elena tratando de evaluar si todo aquello podía ser verdad, si todo podía haber acabado realmente y ahora ya sólo tenían que centrarse en ser felices siendo una familia junto a Laura.

Te dije que aún hay cosas que no entiendo- apartó sus ojos de los de ella y su expresión se ensombreció un poco - cosas, que... no sé... - sonrió volviendo a mirarla – pero ya las superaremos, ya pasarán – dijo besándola en la frente.

Ahora estoy bastante arrugado ya – dijo apagando el agua – y tú no deberías venir nunca desnuda a verme, ¿o es que acaso buscabas lo que te espera? – sonrió malicioso y tomó a su mujer en brazos.

Los dos reían mientras Damon llevaba a Elena en brazos a través del baño hacia la habitación y la arrojaba sobre la cama.

Estoy mojada – se quejó Elena entre risas.

Preciosa – sonrió Damon observándola mientras se echaba sobre ella. La mirada con que Damon la observaba dejó a Elena sin respiración, los dos pararon de reír.

Damon acarició su cara con el reverso de la mano antes justo de inclinarse totalmente sobre ella y comenzar a besarla pausada y dulcemente, sus cuerpos desnudos y mojados por la ducha comenzaron a moverse al compás, a enredarse el uno en el otro.

Sus respiraciones se acompasaron, mientras que se convertían en uno, mientras se amaban con el cuerpo y con el alma, como siempre habían hecho, como nunca hubieran deseado dejar de hacer.

Elena sintió que las lágrimas afloraban a sus ojos.

¿Lloras? – le preguntó enjugando su llanto.

No... sólo se me han escapado las lágrimas... estoy... extasiada – reconoció sonriendo algo sonrojada.

Damon carcajeó y la abrazó aún más.

Te quiero – susurró en su oído.

Un rato después, Elena daba de comer a Laura un biberón en la mecedora que habían puesto en la habitación mientras Damon vestido sólo con un pantalón de pijama recogía las sábanas mojadas para cambiar la cama.

Elena le sonrió y él la sonrió de vuelta.

¿Qué? – preguntó dejando lo que estaba haciendo y poniéndose las manos en las caderas en jarra.

Que estás muy sexy mientras haces las cosas de casa – sonrió Elena.

Damon se acercó a besar a su mujer en los cabellos y acarició la pelusilla que tenía Laura en su pequeña cabecita.

Yo no tengo palabras para describir lo que siento al verte con Laura – dijo.

Y soy escritor, Elena... pero tú... siempre me dejas sin palabras...

Varios días más tarde, Damon decidió que quizá la forma de dejar de tener pesadillas y mal estar era enfrentarse a su pasado, o tal vez convertir a su pasado de alguna forma en su futuro.

No quería saber nada de su madre, eso lo tenía más que claro. Pero ni él ni sus hermanos tenían la culpa de las acciones de ella, así que se atrevió y llamó a su hermana. Por eso ahora se encontraba esperándola en aquel pequeño parque. Donde Elena se había ido a dar un paseo con Laura, para dejarle hablar con ellos con más intimidad.

Damon – reconoció la voz de su hermana pequeña que lo llamaba saludándolo a lo lejos. Cuando Damon levantó la mano para corresponderla la joven empezó una carrera que acabó justo en el momento en que estuvo en sus brazos.

Has llamado, ya creía que no ibas a llamarme – dijo apartándose.

Perdóname, Jess. He tenido muchas dudas, pero ya nunca más – sonrió Damon abrazándola de nuevo – Ven aquí – dijo a su hermano pequeño y los tres se fundieron en un abrazo. – Somos familia, no importa nada más.

Gracias Damon, esto significa mucho para nosotros – dijo Dan tratando de reprimir que una lágrima saliera de sus ojos.

Para mí más, yo he estado tan sólo... – dijo Damon sentándose – Es que no me creo que tenga tanta suerte de haberos encontrado, nunca te agradeceré bastante el que te presentaras en aquella firma de libros – dijo poniendo la mano sobre las de su hermana.

¿Quieres que le contemos a mamá que nos hemos visto? – preguntó Dan.

¿Ella no sabe nada? – se extrañó Damon.

Nosotros... no sabíamos si a ti te gustaría... Entendemos que no quieras verla – dijo Jess.

Yo... lo siento... sé que también es vuestra madre... pero ya no es la mía – dijo Damon.

No te preocupes – dijo Jess apretando su mano.

Damon vio que Elena se acercaba empujando el carrito y sonrió ampliamente.

¿Queréis conocer a vuestra sobrina?

Pasó un poco de tiempo, Damon mantenía una muy buena relación con sus hermanos, se veían varias veces a la semana, para comer o para pasear a Laura por el parque. Poco a poco, aunque aún no se lo había dicho, se preparaba para que algún día cercano le llevaran a ver a su madre. No es que aún estuviera preparado para perdonar... pero podía escuchar... escuchar era algo para lo que empezaba a prepararse.

Una noche Damon y Elena salían de casa de Miranda, a donde habían ido a cenar.

Damon le dio un beso de buenas noches a su suegra y tomó el capazo de manos de Elena para empezar a dejar a Laura dentro del coche.

Elena y su madre le observaban desde el porche, Miranda abrazó a su hija por la cintura.

No sabes lo feliz que soy de veros así de nuevo – le dijo sin apartar la mirada de Damon.

¿Así cómo? – preguntó Elena.

Así como erais antes, como nunca tuvisteis que dejar de ser...

Gracias, mamá. Por todo – dijo Elena dándole un beso en la mejilla y se despidió de ella.

Elena estuvo muy pensativa todo el camino a casa, casi todo el rato mirando por la ventana y en silencio.

Estuvo pensando en lo que su madre le había dicho, en que Damon y ella volvían a ser los mismos de siempre.

Ella sabía bien que no, ella sabía que había cosas que, aunque Damon hubiera más que perdonado, aún no entendía de ella.

Tenía un poco de miedo a reabrir las heridas, a deshacer con un gesto aquella paz y calma que habían logrado con tanto esfuerzo. Pero ella sabía lo que podía ganar, ella sabía cómo era tener lo que antes tenían. Y lo que tenían ahora... aunque era casi perfecto... no era lo que tuvieron una vez. Y ahora, tras lo que Elena había descubierto aquella mañana, lo necesitaban más que nunca...

Llegaron a casa y mientras Elena se quitaba la chaqueta, Damon llevó a Laura a su cuarto y la acostó. Al salir al salón vio a Elena sentada en el sillón con la misma actitud pensativa y se echó sobre su regazo, como tantas veces solía hacer.

¿En qué piensas? – le preguntó –Has estado muy callada todo el camino de vuelta – dijo.

Elena se dio cuenta de que Damon lo había notado, pocas cosas se escapaban a él.

Pensaba en nosotros... en aquello que me dijiste que hay cosas que aún no entendías – dijo Elena acariciándole el cabello. Damon se levantó para sentarse junto a ella.

No pienses en eso... yo no lo hago – sonrió.

Mientes muy mal – sonrió ella de vuelta, y él amplió su sonrisa al verse descubierto – Pero no te preocupes, te entiendo – dijo Elena buscando tras su espalda – Y como quiero que tú también me entiendas quiero que leas esto – añadió mostrándole las cartas que había escrito para él, atadas en un montón con un lazo blanco.

Elena... tus cartas... – susurró Damon al verlas sin poder apartar los ojos de ella.

¿Lo sabías? – preguntó Elena tomándole de la barbilla para obligarlo a mirarla.

Hace mucho tiempo, cuando fui a buscar una foto de una ecografía de Laura, las encontré sin querer – dijo Damon mirándola – Pero te juro que no las he leído, te lo juro Elena – añadió tomando la mano de Elena y apretándola para dar mayor firmeza a sus palabras.

Te creo – dijo Elena sonriente – Pero ahora quiero que las leas.

¿Estás segura? – preguntó Damon.

¿A quién podría confiar mi vida si no es a ti? – sonrió Elena.

Después se levantó del sillón y puso las cartas en las manos de Damon.

Buenas noches – le dijo dándole un beso en la frente, y lo dejó allí en el salón, mirando aquél montón de papeles conmovido y desconcertado.

Pasó un buen rato hasta que Damon se decidió a abrir las cartas y ver lo que allí ponía. Las palabras de Elena resonaban en su cabeza como si ella misma se las contara.

"_Damon... Sé que no entenderás por qué hago esto... sé que me perdonarás y que no verás nada malo en mí, que sabrás sacarle todo lo positivo a mis locuras, que sabrás exculparme como haces siempre... Pero es que no quiero, no siento que lo merezca... No te merezco a mí ni a tu amor... es por eso que tengo que Dejarte Ir Damon... tengo que dejarte ir..."_

"_Conseguiré lo que quería pronto... hoy lo he visto en tus ojos... he visto que ya no me quieres... al menos ya no me quieres como antes... pero no por eso duele menos... sé que es lo que estoy buscando, sé que te hiero cada día... Si supieras cómo pienso en ti cuando estoy cenando con Stefan o Caroline... si supieras que a veces ni oigo que me dicen porque tú estás incrustado en mis pensamientos... Pero sigo pensado que no te merezco... Sigo pensando en DEJARTE IR..."_

"_No quiero dejarte ir... mi cuerpo no quiere dejarte ir... mi alma no quiere dejarte ir... pero mi cabeza me dice que no debo ser egoísta contigo, yo no te merezco, yo no te valoro, yo no seré capaz de hacerte feliz... Debo dejarte ir...Por favor, Damon... Déjame dejarte... no insistas, no me quieras más... déjame..."_

"_Cuidado con lo que deseas... ¿verdad? Estoy sola... sola... como quise estarlo... como merezco... pero ¿el bebé? ¿Qué hago ahora, Damon? ¿Y qué has hecho tú? ¿Qué has hecho con esa mujer? Yo te he empujado a sus brazos, yo merezco lo que hagas... es sólo que... no lo creo... ¿has podido hacer algo así? Si me amas como yo te amo... sé que no habrá nunca nadie que llegue a tu corazón como yo he llegado, porque así es como yo me siento... pero... es que yo me he arrancado de cuajo de tu corazón... y ahora sufro... más que nunca... quizá ahora empiezo a pagar lo que he hecho"_

"_Es una niña... Damon... nuestra pequeña... puedo comprender que no me quieras... sé que lo merezco, que me lo he buscado y te perdono por ello... ¿pero a ella? ¿Qué te ha hecho ella? No puedo creer que no la quieras... no puedo creer que pienses que no es tuya... Pero no estás aquí para tomarme de la mano y decir que todo es mentira... ¿Qué me queda salvo creerles a ellos?"_

"_Damon: nuestras vidas son sólo una montaña rusa dolorosa... ¿por qué no podemos hablar? ¿Por qué nos duele tanto todo lo que nos decimos? ¿Será que ya no hay esperanzas para nosotros? ¿Vas a poder perdonarme algún día? ¿Podré perdonarme yo misma? ¿Cómo pude no confiar en ti? ¿Cómo pude estar tan ciega?"_

"_Día a día me ayudas, y no te das ni cuenta. Día a día me demuestras cómo me quieres, y yo no puedo más que amarte por ello... eres como un cálido y dulce bálsamo que cura mis heridas... eres tanto... eres TODO" _

"_No puedes morirte, ¿me oyes? No ahora que lo entiendo, ¡no ahora que hasta yo me he perdonado! Ya sé lo que es vivir sin ti y no quiero, no puedo y no sé vivir sin ti... Vuelve conmigo... No te dejo ir, ¿me entiendes? ¡NO pienso DEJARTE IR!"_

Damon dejó de leer las cartas con lágrimas cayendo a borbotones de sus ojos. Se levantó de un salto dejándolas entre el suelo y el sillón desparramadas y se fue corriendo a su habitación. Al llegar allí vio que Elena lo esperaba sentada a los pies de la cama. Habían pasado quizá horas desde que empezara a leer, pero ella lo había estado esperando pacientemente a que acabara.

¿Has acabado? – le preguntó con un tono muy bajito de voz.

Damon negó con la cabeza y se acercó a arrodillarse frente a ella y tomarla de las manos.

Estás llorando – dijo Elena soltando una mano y usándola para enjugarle el llanto a Damon.

Te quiero Elena, y no necesito ya leer más, sé que todo lo que has hecho lo has hecho por mí, porque me quieres y temías hacerme daño... que todo lo has hecho por amor... y porque en algún sitio de esa linda cabecita tuya se te ha metido la idea de que soy mejor que tú... Y sé que vamos a discutir esto eternamente, así que... ¿lo dejamos en un empate? – sonrió Damon y Elena sonrió asintiendo con las lágrimas cayendo de sus mejillas también.

Te quiero - dijo Damon besando las manos de su mujer. – Y yo sí que no pienso volver a dejarte marchar – dijo echando la cabeza en su regazo.

Elena se bajó de donde estaba y se echó en el suelo junto a él para abrazarlo. Los dos estuvieron un rato en silencio mientras se abrazaban y lloraban suavemente, en calma...

Damon – dijo Elena en un susurro.

Dime – respondió él sin dejar de abrazarla y acariciando sus cabellos con los ojos cerrados.

Tengo algo que contarte...

Damon se separó de ella para mirarla a la cara con curiosidad.

¿Qué es? – preguntó tratando de que su voz sonara calmada.

Verás... creo que... deberíamos tener más cuidado al ducharnos juntos... – sonrió Elena algo sonrojada.

Damon por un momento no lo entendió, no esperaba para nada que le dijera aquello, estaba bastante desconcertado, pero entonces notó como una bombilla se encendió en su cabeza y todo tuvo sentido.

No...- negó sonriendo mientras que llevaba una mano al vientre de Elena.

Me temo que sí – sonrió Elena poniendo una mano divertida sobre la de él.

¡FIN!


End file.
